


You and Me, Again

by citruslily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruslily/pseuds/citruslily
Summary: Let me love you.Let me come back to you.Let our hearts be bound together again.If I can turn to you one more time, my wish will come true.You and I in love again.*note in my profile*





	1. You and Me, Again

_“The time for reality and ideals comes and goes_ _  
_ _as the pendulum of sentiment trembles.”_

 

 

 

She exhales loudly, putting the itinerary back down on the table. She had been staring at it for quite some time now. Her finger trace a specific word on the paper: Japan.

 

She grabs her phone to check the time—Japan time specifically. It's night time over there, she has four people in mind that she wanted to call. She opens LINE to see if she's online. Once she sees the green icon and the word ‘online’, she taps it. It took a few seconds before her call connects.

 

 _“You-chan!”_ Chika squealed.

 

“How are you? I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

 

Chika hums her reply while shaking her head, belatedly realizing that her best friend couldn't see her. _“I have time. And I am fine. How are you?”_

 

There's a smile in her voice. She misses it so much.

 

“I'm all good!” You replied enthusiastically. “I actually have something to tell you.” She could hear some excited noises from the other line, her dear friend can’t wait to hear what she's going to say. She chuckled. “I’m coming back.”

 

A loud gasp escapes from her lips. _“Really!?”_  

 

You couldn't help but let out a groan with the sheer volume of her voice. “Y-Yes, Chika-chan, estimatedly in three months time.” She grins despite herself.

 

Her friend’s breath’s labored then followed by a string of sobs. _“This is really great, You-chan. I really missed you. We all do.”_

 

“Chika-chan… I’m excited to see you again and the others.” Red flashes in her mind and she closed her eyes, finding those beautiful turquoise colored eyes staring back at her. “All of you again.”

 

After Chika calmed down a bit and successfully quieted her sobs, the two of them talked some more until her friend had to hang up to do her work, but promised to chat with her when she’s free.

 

Her best friend had an unexpected reaction to her news; it managed to stir something inside of her. She checks another name on her friend list, she's also online, she taps it. There's only a second before the call connects.

 

 _“You-chan.”_ Riko’s calm voice graces her ringing ear.

 

“Why do I get a feeling that you were somehow expecting my call?”

 

She giggles. _“Just intuition.”_

 

“Really now?” You said, chuckling. “I've always like that about you.”

 

 _“Did you call just to compliment me?”_ The pianist teases.

 

“I always do that, don't I?” She teases back and paused for a bit. “I'm going back in three months time.”

 

Riko gasps. _“That's really great, You-chan.”_ She may sound calm but she can tell that there's excitement in her voice. _“I knew it.”_

 

“Pretty obvious, huh? We will dock in Tokyo as the last destination. I plan to go to Numazu that same day.”

 

_“That same day?”_

 

She hums. “That is if I don't get a sudden interview when I come back.”

 

 _“That's unlikely, considering all of your achievements and you are famous now.”_ She stressed the word famous just to tease her. _“I'm sure you will be busy for a few days or maybe a week.”_

 

“Ugh, don't jinx it. I don't want anymore of those.”

 

_“Already had your fun, Captain Watanabe?”_

 

“Maybe... I just wanted to see all of you again.”

 

 _“We all missed you too. It's been a long time.”_ Riko’s voice became softer.

 

“Then,” she perks up. “I will meet the three of you in Tokyo.”

 

_“Then we will be right here, that is, if you have time.”_

 

“Of course I'll have time!” You exclaimed, pouting -even though Riko couldn't see it.

 

_“Alright then--”_

 

Riko was cut off by the noise of the door opening and a voice calling her. She recognized it instantly.

 

 _“Who is it?”_ Hanamaru’s beautiful voice came through the call.

 

 _“You-chan.”_  Riko replied, and puts the call on speaker.

 

“Hanamaru-chan,” she sing song. “your voice still sounds beautiful.”

 

_“Mou, You-chan!”_

 

_“You-chan she's blushing. You're such a lady killer.”_

 

She laughs, shrugging. “I'm just stating a fact.”

 

Hanamaru tried to thanked her for the flattery.

 

You hears another sound of the door opening, it's probably the front door, she noted.

 

 _“I'm home.”_  

 

A lot of shuffling ensued from the other line, both Hanamaru and Riko greeted the newcomer. You might have even heard some sounds that resembles smacking of lips.

 

You chuckles. “Are you guys kissing each other? In my presence, seriously?”

 

 _“Woah, You!”_ Yoshiko exclaimed in her surprise. _“So what? You're just jealous you aren't kissing Ru- hmpft!”_

 

She hears her muffled cries. She guessed it's Hanamaru who quieted her. Riko stutters her excuse for Yoshiko’s insensitivity, followed by a string of whispers.

 

She wasn’t mad or anything. She understands that Yoshiko didn't mean to offend her in any way. But still, she can't help but imagine the thing she was going to say.

 

Imagining her cute lips when she smiles at her. The way her blush spreads on her cheeks. Her shy expression before she leans in. The feeling of her soft lips against her own.

 

She sighs.

 

If only...

 

_“Sorry.”_

 

Yoshiko mutters, breaking through her thoughts. She blinks a few times.

 

“No, it's okay. It's nothing.”

 

The line went silent.

 

“Guys, I'm fine.” She huffs a laugh. “I’m fresh from making out before this call, so, don't worry about me.”

 

A lie.

 

Besides calling her best friend prior to this call, she spent the last hour staring at their itinerary. Thinking about so many things, but mostly about the redhead.

 

Yoshiko groans. _“It wasn’t with Ruby tho- ow!”_

 

_“Yoshiko-chan!”_

 

They started bickering this time rather than the aggressive whispering.

 

You laughs out loud. “I'll ask her when I came back, then.”

 

‘What a lame joke, You.’ She internally chided.

 

_“You're coming back??”_

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s why I called.”

 

She proceeded to tell the news again. It received the same reaction from Yoshiko and Hanamaru. She supposed it really is surprising. Six years was a long time. Enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes.

 

They talked about the reunion. The venue and a date which she, currently, can’t provide. She assumes they will follow her schedule since she's the only one they're waiting for.

 

The call took longer than she had expected. With so much bickering from the other line, well, mostly Yoshiko’s fault. Hanamaru excused herself first because she has lesson plans to do for tomorrow. You didn't hold them for too long in case the others also had things to do so she also said goodbye. They can always chat each other.

 

She checked the time again. She still has one more hour of break time before she goes around the ship to check on things.

 

The next person she wanted to call doesn’t use much modern gadgets. So she has to use a direct call.

 

_“Captain!”_

 

“Papa…” She can't say she didn't expect this kind of teasing from him. “C’mon, don't call me that.”

 

The thought made her flustered. It wasn’t even that long since she took over his position. She still thinks she's not fully capable yet.

 

_“Okay then, my baby girl, how are you?”_

 

She groans. He never changed. “I'm fine. Where's Mama? I have something to say.”

 

 _“Go on, I'm listening.”_ Her mother speaks up then. She's probably on speaker mode.

 

“I'm coming back!” She yelled merrily.

 

Her father just laughs loudly. On the other hand, her mother sounds elated and asked about the details. The contrast of their personalities astound her sometimes.

 

_“Does she know you're coming?”_

 

“Who?” You replied, feigning ignorance.

 

_“You know who.”_

 

Her mother made a sound of disapproval. _“You already know the answer to that.”_

 

Her parents went back and forth with their conversation, then it weirdly evolved into teasing. She loves her parents dearly but she feels like a third wheel most of the time. When her father comes home annually, they always act like newlyweds despite being married for so many years, twenty eight, she supposed.

 

It made her kind of jealous.

 

“Seriously… you’re both flirting in my presence.” She grimaced. This is probably her karma for teasing Yoshiko earlier.

 

“ _Are you jealous?_ ”

 

She can hear the grin in his voice even with just a phone call. She replied with a grumble. Trying to prepare herself for a much more intense teasing. It's one of his favorite things to do, to tease her endlessly, specially when it comes to her ex-girlfriend.

 

_“You're finally coming back. Why don't you ask her out?”_

 

She frowns. She couldn't tell if he's joking or not without seeing his face. “Seriously Papa? We didn't talk for six years and I'm just supposed to ask her out?”

 

_“It wouldn't hurt to try.”_

 

He’s got a point.

 

She bites her lip. “Do you… do you think she will agree?”

 

He bursts out laughing.

 

Her face turned sour. She made the wrong move of taking him seriously.

 

_“You are a world class ‘lady-killer’, use your charm.”_

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

_“Oh, does your endless charm not work on her?”_

 

_“Stop teasing her, already.”_

 

She agreed, humming. “Yes, Papa, stop teasing me already.”

 

Her father whined about the both of them ganging up on him. You snickered while her mother scolds him. Although, it faded when they ended up being sweet after, too sweet that she realized they've forgotten about the call and that she's listening in on them.

 

She deadpanned when she tried to make her presence known. Quickly saying her goodbye as to not delay their over the top flirting.

 

She wanted to call Kanan but she wasn’t online. Probably got her hands full with closing up the shop. She supposed she can call Dia or Mari but the both of them don’t have a green icon next to their names. The couple have busier schedules than the rest of her friends.

 

Ruby is out of the question. And there are so many reasons why she can’t just call her to say she's coming back.

 

Besides, she probably wouldn't care… maybe?

 

‘That hurt.’

 

She hasn't been online for some time now. She barely even saw her name light up in green these past six years. She wonders if she's still avoiding her. Or maybe she's just really busy.

 

Does she miss her like she had always felt since their break up?

 

She sighs, staring at her LINE profile.

 

Both her profile and cover photo were unchanged. It still shows their college picture. Somehow it gave her hope that maybe her feelings stayed the same.

 

Although, she wasn't one to talk, her cover photo is still a picture from their first date, the winter wayback eleven years ago. They were still getting used to their new relationship back then and it showed so much on their expressions.

 

Suddenly the word ‘online’ appeared under her profile picture.

 

She blinks a few times.

 

‘She's online!!’

 

Her heart beats faster and her hand shakes as she stares at it.

 

‘Should I call her?? Would that be awkward!?’

 

She almost bore a hole on her phone with the way she intensely stared at the screen. She started sweating caused by the excessive beating of her heart and the heat of her body blush. The word ‘online’ isn’t going away but she needed to get her act together or she might miss it.

 

‘Here goes-’

 

“Oi, You!”

 

She yelped, hand flying up, her phone slipped out of her sweaty hand and dropped on the floor with a terrible sound.

 

She winced.

 

“Oh, sorry.” The interrupter said, then realized the urgency of the matter at hand. “Argh, anyway, move your Captain ass already. They're here.”

 

She groans. “Coming.”

 

She noticed the frown on her second-in-command’s face.

 

“You're red.” Her second-in-command pointed out. “What have you been doing? Are you watching porn?”

 

“Ugh, as if.” You scoffs, bending down to pick up her phone. Fortunately, the screen didn't break but it now sports a visible dent on the left side. That wasn’t what bothered her though, she saw the lack of the word ‘online’ on her profile.

 

She missed her chance.

 

But it's probably for the best. She wasn't even sure Ruby will answer her call. That would surely hurt, if ever.

 

“ _Oh_ , my bad.” Her companion said, also staring at her phone.

 

“No, it's okay. It's better if I didn't. She… might not answer.”

 

You pocketed her phone and strides out of her cabin.

 

Just three more months left and she will finally see her again.

 

She thinks this will be the longest months of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and summary came from the lyrics of “Again” - Angela Aki. Try to listen to it once. It's Japanese tho.  
> You'll find this fic weird if you're not familiar with Futanari. So I suggest you don’t proceed…  
> Anyways, this idea had been on my mind for, like, a long time. It lingered so I tried writing it down. And now, it's here… don't expect too much, I'm not a writer.


	2. The Day You Said Goodnight

_“The last words of my love_

_kept on ringing like a siren of regret.”_

  
  
  
  


_Lunch started after their morning classes ended. You went back to her dorm to take a rest but instead she saw an envelope with her name written on it. Smiling when she recognized the elegant handwriting._

 

_But the smile on her face leaves when she read the content of the envelope._

 

_Ruby was breaking up with her._

 

_Her initial thought was, maybe someone was pranked by her. But the handwriting is unmistakably Ruby’s. She could tell cause she, memorized it from all the letters Ruby sent when You started college when her girlfriend misses her. Besides, the redhead wouldn't agree to this kind of terrible joke even if someone begged her._

 

_Tears stained her cheeks when the weight of the reality dropped on her shoulders._

 

_She dashed out of her dorm when she couldn't reached her by phone. Taking the train straight to Tokyo, pendings a huge amount of time just banging on her apartment door, thinking she was just probably ignoring her. She got thrown out when the tenants complained about the noise._

 

_Her next thought was her college school. Her classmates told her she was absent. And that brought her to their hometown, Uchiura. She went straight to the Kurosawa mansion, which she, again, got thrown out forcibly for causing a disturbance in the property._

 

_Even with a swollen cheek and bleeding mouth, You still went on to find her. She bolted out of the boat seconds after it docked. Breaking into a sprint to the Ohara mansion, still clenching the letter Ruby wrote to her._

 

_‘Why!? Why didn't you tell me this in person!? Ruby-chan!’_

 

_She was out of breath and almost stumbling on the foyer to bang on the front door, frantically yelling her name._

 

_Dia came out, stoic, but her eyes looks dark and full of hatred and sadness._

 

_“Dia-san, where’s Ruby!?”_

 

_“Ruby is not here.”_

 

_“I need to talk to her please! Where can I find her!?”_

 

_“Lower down your voice, You-san.”_

 

_“Don't tell me that! You can’t just expect me to-!” You spent the whole afternoon trying to locate her and got a good beating in the process. She couldn't calm down even if she tried. “Why... why didn't she tell me this in person!?”_

 

_Dia just stood there, her expression unchanging._

 

_“Tell me! I know you never like me dating her but I at least deserve to know why!”_

 

_A look of hurt marked Dia’s face. “I want to entrust her to you more than anything right now. I don’t want this at all either.”_

 

_“W-What… what are you…?”_

 

_“You love her, right?”_

 

_“What-”_

 

_“Do you love Ruby honestly!?”_

 

_“O-Of course I love her! What is this abo-”_

 

_“Then can you take her away from here?”_

 

_“T-Take her away…? Dia-san?”_

 

_“Take her away from here and make her happy, please You-san.” Dia started sobbing. Someone suddenly opened the front door, and there she was; Ruby. Her eyes are red and fresh from crying._

 

_“Onee-chan, don’t.”_

 

_“But, Ruby!”_

 

_“We already talked about this too many times.”_

 

_Dia had tears freely flowing on her cheeks the moment she said that. She looks terrible. Her heart clenched painfully, dreading the words Ruby will tell her._

 

_“Ruby-chan…?” She uttered despite the constriction in her throat._

 

_Ruby bit her lower lip, a deep frown on her face before she turned to look at You. Her eyes are dark and full of anguish. It made her stepped back. This was the first time she had ever seen her like this. The redhead hasn't said a word yet but her body was already feeling the chill that her revelations will bring._

 

_“I’m sorry, You-chan.” Ruby said, voice a little hoarse, possibly, from crying._

 

_“Why…?”_

 

_“I'm already engaged.”_

 

_She frozed._

 

_‘Engaged? She's engaged…? What. When? H-How...’ She didn't realize the tears running down freely on her cheeks. You tried to open her mouth to say something but only strings of sobs came out._

 

_‘What…’_

 

_“Why?” She sobbed. “You know I love you, so why?”_

 

_“Because it's my responsibility as a Kurosawa.”_

 

_‘Responsibility…? That's it?’_

 

_Ruby is breaking up with her because she's going to be with someone else?_

 

_You clenched the letter harder, her nails digging into it. “Don’t you care about me?”_

 

_The redhead was silent, keeping her gaze away from her and onto the ground._

 

_“Answer me!”_

 

_It was futile. Ruby kept her silence and doesn’t look like she will give her any answer._

 

_You wasn't going to let her go. No, never._

 

_Right, Dia asked her to take Ruby away from here._

 

_She stepped closer to her girlfriend and held her shoulders, “Run away with me.”_

 

_Even without knowing the reason behind it, she would do it for her._

 

_“I will take you away from here if that's what you want.”_

 

_“No, that's not what I want.” Ruby’s voice almost break._

 

_A lie._

 

_She can tell; Ruby was never good with lying. But it doesn't changed the fact that those words came out of her lips._

 

_Ruby already made up her mind._

 

_“I won't let you go,” She sobbed yet, again. “Never.”_

 

_“I… have to.” Ruby firmly said, still adamantly keeping her gaze down. “We have to...”_

 

_“No… please don't do this... please, Ruby.” You begged, embracing her tightly, crying uncontrollably on her shoulder._

 

_“I… I'm sorry, You-chan.”_

 

_The redhead started pushing out of her arms. But You did not let her, instead she held her tighter._

 

_“You-chan, let me go.”_

 

_Ruby’s voice became strained._

 

_“No!”_

 

_Ruby used all of her strength to push her away from her. You stepped back involuntarily, the movement loosened her hold on her. The redhead immediately turned to run all the way inside. Dia ran after her._

 

_You felt weak._

 

_Her knees gave in and she stumbled to the ground. She yelled and punched the cemented floor. Refusing to believe this is happening._

 

_“You!” Mari rushed to her side. “Stop it.”_

 

_Her friend grabbed her into a tight embraced as she wailed._

  


_\---_

  


_“You-chan!?” Chika rushed to the bruised You as soon as she saw her enter the inn. “What happened??”_

 

_“Ah this? Just a little graze.” She tried to laugh it off._

 

_“No, it's not just a little! Hold on, lemme get some ice.”_

 

_You grabbed her arm and put on her best smile. “I'm okay. Can I have a beer, please?”_

 

_Chika reluctantly agreed. “Okay. But that bruise still needs ice.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

  


\---

  


_You was almost finished on her ninth bottle of beer when Kanan came rushing to the inn. She separated her from Chika, whom she tried to beg for another bottle but tried her best to refuse._

 

_“Ah, Kanan-chan, thank goodness you're here. Please help me!”_

 

_“You, that's enough.”_

 

_“Heh, Kanan-chan, you’re here! You can drink with me!”_

 

_“You're already drunk, c’mon that's enough.” Kanan tried to pry the bottle from her grasp but You pushed her hands away. Her blue haired friend might be stronger than her but she isn’t that far behind._

 

_“It's okay! I can—” she hiccuped “—still drink! C’mon just one more.”_

 

_“You-chan, please, you already had enough.” Chika pleaded once again._

 

_“What's—with you two?” She said between her hiccups. “I—just want another drink.” You started showing irritation, and tried to take a swig from her beer again only to be stopped firmly by Kanan. She frowned deeply, and swatted her hand away. “Just leave me alone.”_

 

_“Drinking won't solve your problems, You.”_

 

_“What do you know…” She forcefully downed the last of her beer and slammed the bottle on the table. You took out all of her cash and aggressively put it on the table. Standing up hastily but lost her balance and fell down. Kanan rushed to her side to aid her._

 

_“I don’t need your help.” You struggled to stand up, her world spinning around. Chika went to help her but was immediately stopped by Kanan, the former tried to help her again. “I said I don't need your help!”_

 

_“You clearly can’t walk. Just stay here.”_

 

_“Stay here? You can’t even give me another drink! I'm going somewhere where I can drink freely.”_

 

_“You know you can't drink anymore.”_

 

_“Don't tell me what to do!”_

 

_“You!”_

 

_“Shut up! Just shut up!!” She screamed, punching the wooden floor with her wounded fist. “I just want to drink… why can't you just…” She ceased her struggles, tears swelling in her eyes once again. “You don’t know anything…”_

 

_“I know… Dia told me.”_

 

_Chika, not knowing anything, hugged her best friend._

 

_You remembered Ruby choosing her responsibility over her, like she doesn't worth anything._

 

_“Why… why did she gave me up…” Anger shot up in her chest. “I have always love her, so why!?”_

 

_“You-chan.”_

 

_“Let me go, maybe she will change her mind. Chika-chan, let me go!”_

 

_“No, You-chan!”_

 

_“Chika, step back!”_

 

_In one swift motion Kanan gripped her upper body from behind._

 

_“Argh! Let me go!!”_

 

_She thrashed in her arms._

 

_“Calm down—uargh!”_

 

_Kanan recoiled when You headbutted her with the back of her head. The grip loosened, she then grabbed her arm and thrust her roughly to the floor using her right shoulder. Kanan had no choice but to retaliate. You had always been a formidable one and she's a pain to deal with in this state. Kanan punched her on the cheek before she could._

 

_She groans from the pain, her vision becoming hazy. With her defense down, Kanan dealt a blow to her stomach._

 

_Air left her lungs and she fainted instantly._

  


_\---_

  


_You woke up to the sight of her best friend's ceiling. She blinked a few times before she felt her cheeks wet with her tears._

 

_Had she been crying in her sleep?_

 

_Almost immediately, the memories of Ruby came back to her._

 

_She sat up, groaning, her head, face and stomach hurting as she moves._

 

_“Ugh, the hell…?” She cursed, feeling her abdomen stinged._

 

_It felt terrible. But she thought physical pain was better than the painful throbbing in her chest. Her eyes found the poster of Aqours plastered on Chikas’s wall. They all looked very happy._

 

_‘If only we could just stay in that moment.’ Thinking bitterly as she look at the younger image of the redhead. ‘She look bright as ever. I guess... I won't be seeing that smile directed at me ever again.’ She bit her lip, as a set of tears fell to her swollen cheeks._

 

_The door opened and her best friend came in with a tray of food. She furiously wiped her face._

 

_“I know you feel sick so here's a rice porridge and an aspirin.”_

 

_“Uh, t-thanks.” She stuttered, her voice thick and hoarse. She doesn’t really have an appetite but her stomach needed something for the medicine because her head was terribly aching. “Chika-chan, I'm sorry. Did I broke something? I will pay for it.”_

 

_“You don't need to worry about it.” Her friend reassured. She held her hands tightly and rubbed them. “I know you're hurting right now. You-chan, I’m always here to talk to.”_

 

_You smiled at her best friend; a genuine one. Chika is warm. Always had been. “Thank you.”_

 

_Chika tend to her busted lip and wounded knuckle, replacing the plasters from last night. Both her cheeks hurt, she can still taste a taint of blood while she's eating._

 

_She spent most of the day lying in the bed, unable to do anything physically as of the moment. Just waiting for the medicine to work at least._

 

_She hated it. It felt like torture because she can’t stop thinking about Ruby._

 

_The day was almost over when she decided to leave._

 

_“Are you sure you can go back?”_

 

_“I'm feeling better now.” She paused suddenly. “Well, physically anyway. I have tests tomorrow so I can't skip anymore.”_

 

_The sunset looks pretty. You wanted to see it for a little while since this might be the last time she will see Uchiura. With Chika in tow, they met Kanan on the shore. She winced the moment she saw the plaster on her nose. Even if she couldn't remember all of what happened last night, she can tell that she was the one who did that. You deeply apologized to Kanan but her friend waved it off._

 

_“You're going back?”_

 

_“Yes, I have a lot of tests and training to do. I only have two months left and I'll be an apprentice in Papa’s ship.” She grinned._

 

_Both of her friends didn't shared her excitement. You knows, they saw through her false bravado. She sighed, putting her shaking hands on her jacket pockets, her knuckle colliding with a hard object._

 

_She frozed._

 

_Her fingers slowly held it while she stared ahead, the sunset colors the sky, lemon yellow and vermillion. What a cruel coincidence that it reminded her of Ruby’s hair when the sun shone on it._

 

_You slowly took out the box and opened it, her thumb grazed on the silver ring._

 

_Her two friends gasped._

 

_She chuckled weakly. “I guess I won't be needing this anymore.”_

 

_“You…”_

 

_“I will be gone for two years…” she said, staring at the ring sadly. “I was going to propose to her… so we can get married after I came back.” She laughed bitterly. “But I guess that's just a dream now.”_

 

_You snapped it closed and gazed at the lone island where the Ohara mansion stand._

 

_She had always thought they could be together forever._

 

_What went wrong? Did she brought it upon herself?_

 

_She loves Ruby so much that she had started building her dreams around her. You thought she felt the same way. And now that she's gone, she doesn't know what to do._

 

_Let go._

 

_A quiet voice echoed in her mind._

 

_Easier said than done. Even if there's no point anymore, it's impossible to just let a part of her go._

 

_Let her go._

 

_You shut her eyes, the image of Ruby immediately emerged._

 

_‘Is there no other way?’_

 

_The redhead didn't answer._

 

_She opened her eyes again, walking a little closer to the shore. ‘Probably none...’ she thought bitterly. ‘...except, let you go.’_

 

_You held the box tighter and with all of her strength, she threw it as far away into the sea._

 

_“Ah!” Chika gasped loudly._

 

_The object quickly became a dot on the sky until it completely vanished within the horizon, where the sky and sea meets._

 

_She exhales._

 

_“Alright! I guess I'll be seeing you both some other time!”_

 

_Chika and Kanan both look at her with worried eyes._

 

_“You’ll send me off right? Two months from now.”_

 

_“Of course we would!”_

 

_“Hehe, then, I'm off for now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Day You Said Goodnight” - Hale.  
> -I just want to say thank you to my cousins for the beta of both chapters. They saved my ass, coz I suck so bad with grammar. But they're pretty busy so if anyone's readin this, I dunno, might want to grammar check chapter 3 for me? Coz I ain't postin it until someone does.


	3. Maybe the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way knowledgeable when it comes to cruise ship so if ever anyone will be put off by this, then, I deeply apologize. Or let's just pretend everything's fine.

****_“Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear.”_

  
  


Memories flood in as she stares at the horizon of the place she had longed for all this time.

 

_‘Japan… Finally back here, huh.’_

 

“Captain, we will reach Nagasaki port at approximately nine hundred hours.”

 

“Confirmed.”

 

You sits up straight on her chair and clears her throat before pushing the button for the comm. Announcing their arrival time to the passengers in a very cheerful voice. One trait that she had been known for.

 

She let out a long sigh after she released the comm.

 

“You look rigid.”

 

“Hm, really?” She perks up, looking at the source of the voice. A woman in her early thirties, dark hair tied up in a ponytail and deep green eyes. Her “second-in-command”, also a trusted friend she had all these years.

 

“There must be something you're anticipating.”

 

Her eyebrow lifts as she looks at her. “I can feel an incoming tease.”

 

“Not really. Just wondering what kind of person can make our very own, ‘lady-killer’ Captain, a nervous mess.”

 

Some of the Japanese operators muffled their laughter, but she still heard them. “Ugh, you're unbelievable.”

 

Her friend snickers. “Sorry, you're very tempting to tease when you're like this.”

 

“You're not really sorry.” You mutters.

 

“Relax, You,” she says, considerably lowering her voice down and leans closer to her. “it's not like you will see her today.”

 

You replies with a sigh.

 

“Or do you want to keep being like that for a week.”

 

“Geez, alright alright.”

 

Her friend’s got a point but it's not like she can help it. The mere thought of Ruby makes her queasy. Like those rare days that she gets seasick.

 

Their conversation ended when they reached Nagasaki.

 

The idea of docking into two more ports in Japan before they reach Tokyo was an idea she created in the last minute. It's some sort of bonus for the passengers because the cruise won't be making a round trip. And, from Seoul, Nagasaki is the nearest as well as one of the famous port destinations, so it would be a great experience for the passengers to explore Japan.

 

You hasn't gone here, yet, so she also went around with some of her crew. She missed this, everybody talking in her language.

 

The news about the cruise’s visit in Nagasaki travelled fast that the media predicted their next destination: Osaka. You was very surprised for the warm welcome of the media and was doing interviews on the spot. She didn't mind, she was expecting it somehow. Glad that they recognized her globally well known name and celebrated her achievement of having the most country visits for a cruise ship.

 

It was a let down for some that she had to skip Numazu. Somehow, they all thought she was, because it's her hometown.

 

Not yet.

 

When she thinks about meeting her again, her whole body tenses with both fear and excitement. It was a very strange feeling.

 

Tokyo gave her the warmest welcome, it was borderline extravagant, if she can say so herself. Her second-in-command laughed way too much when they were talking about how she looked like a politician who had won an election.

 

You was all over the news nationwide. Her face on the cover of magazines. Japan dubbed her as their newest sensation.

 

Her trip back to Uchiura was delayed for a week, as Riko predicted. A lot of impromptu interviews and events that she was asked to attend were those in which she felt bad to turn down. She didn't even have the time to see her friends who resided in Tokyo. Their schedules doesn’t match when she has some hours to spare. You grew more excited for her trip as she tried to clear her schedules.

 

Her excitement was sated when both of her parents rode to Tokyo to meet her instead. One of the local channels asked if they can do an interview with her and Mr. Watanabe.

 

This is the only interview where she had shown so much emotion. Talking about how her father was her inspiration and how she had always wanted to follow in his footsteps ever since she was younger. Her father sincerely stated that he couldn't have been more proud of his daughter's achievements.

 

It won the heart of the masses which added up some more to her popularity, if that's even possible.

 

“So, I will be leaving the ship to your care, my second-in-command.”

 

“Well, someone’s energetic.”

 

“I'm always energetic. It's one of my best traits.” She grins.

 

The woman hums knowingly. “Go and enjoy your long awaited vacation.”

 

“Gotcha. Call me when something happens or if-”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

 

You winks and salutes. The woman only smiles at her. She depends on her so much and she wouldn’t have reached this far without her help.

 

She jogs her way to her beautiful luxury car; a gift from a fan, also known as crazy fangirl. You didn't refuse it though, thinking it will only cause a lot of problems afterwards. Rejecting a gift will hurt her image. Still, she had it inspected for any possible tracking or hearing devices, but it was clean. Which was very surprising, considering the type of fangirls she has.

 

You places her phone to the holder and dials a number. They picked up after one ring. Her finger quickly taps the speaker icon.

 

_“Hey there, Miss popular.”_

 

“Ugh, not you too.” She receives a giggle from Riko. “I'm coming to pick you all up.”

 

_“We are waiting!”_

 

_“Take care, zura!”_

 

“Thanks! So where’s your place?” She asks her friends as she sets up her map app.

 

It only took fifteen minutes to find their apartment. She waves at her three friends as soon as she sees them step out of the building.

 

Yoshiko kind of tackled her. “It’s been a long time!”

 

“Yeah! I missed you, Yoshiko-chan!” She yells, hugging her tighter. “And you too, Hanamaru-chan!” Grabbing the small woman by the waist with her other arm and lifted the both of them. Laughing loudly as they both squealed. Riko’s laughter mingled with hers. She’s already smirking as she set the other two down, capturing Riko next. The redhead gave out a loud squeak that even the passersby looked on to see what's happening. _‘Crap_.’ You internally cursed because some of them looked like they recognized her. She scrambled to set Riko down. “Let's go?”

 

“Mou, You-chan!” Riko groans as she settles on the passenger's seat. “That was embarrassing!”

 

You only laughs and apologizes. Turning the gear to drive away from the building.

 

“I think they recognized you, zura. That's amazing.”

 

“Yeah, you've been trending for days now!” Yoshiko piped up. “My followers even asked me if you can guest in one of my live stream because we’re friends.”

 

“They know?” She asks, quite stupidly, looking at Yoshiko in the rear view mirror.

 

“Of course they know! What kind of stupid question is that?” She exclaimed, exasperated. “Are you not aware of how famous you are? They can dig up your profile in mere seconds!”

 

“Oh. I'm sorry…”

 

Hanamaru giggles. “Some of my students who are Love Live fans asked me about you. Can they can get your autograph since they already got all of us?”

 

“Hm sure,” she shrugs then smiles at her. “Would be happy to.”

 

“And what about me?”

 

“I can't say no, can I?”

 

“Uh huh, of course you can't.” Yoshiko chirped, arms crossed.

 

“Then that's settled.”

 

“So… how does it feel to be internationally popular?” Riko brought up with a playful tone.

 

“Ugh, exhausting. My jaw hurts so much from smiling everyday.”

 

Riko and Hanamaru giggles.

 

“Enough about me though, how are the three of you?” You still couldn't believed that the three of them are together now.

 

“We've been good.”

 

The three all shared shy smiles. They all grew up beautifully, especially Hanamaru.

 

“It's nice that you three are together. It truly makes me happy. If only I could have seen it happened personally...”

 

“Oi, you're getting sentimental already. We haven't even reached Uchiura yet and met up with everyone for the first time in six years!”

 

“Being sentimental now ain't a bad thing though.” You counters, swiping on her phone to connect it to her car’s bluetooth. “I've been listening to our songs ever since I came back. I'm feeling really nostalgic.”

 

She presses the play icon without looking at the current song. All of them jump at the sheer volume suddenly blasting in the enclosed space of her car. She fumbles with the volume knob with shaking hand, heart racing, not because of the loudness of the song but because of the song itself.

 

Yoshiko is the first one to break into a laughing fit, Riko follows seconds after.

 

“S-Sorry,” she stutters, having a full on blush. “i-it was just a coincidence…”

 

Hanamaru is the only one who has the decency to try to hold in her laughter. But it didn't last when the song ended and it plays the same song again.

 

‘Right... I was listening to this song all night...’ You groans when the three of them are now laughing freely. She taps on her phone again, disabling the ‘repeat one’ mode of her player.

 

“It's okay, leave it like that.” Hanamaru says before she can tap the ‘next’ icon. “We can now fully listen to her solo song.” Meeting her eyes on the rear view mirror sincerely as she smiles at her.

 

You went silent as she listens to Ruby’s cute voice singing about her love for her.

 

“Did you know...” Hanamaru starts. “I didn't write this. Ruby-chan did.”

 

“What...” You whispers.

 

“She was too embarrassed to take credit so she begged me not to tell.”

 

“She... never told me this.”

 

“Wasn’t this her... some sort of confession?” Yoshiko asks.

 

You nods.

 

Although, she thought Ruby was singing this to someone else. It made her already non-existent confidence disappear completely. Until the redhead herself came out and confessed to her personally because she was too thick to realize. In her defense, the song was too vague to know who she was referring to.

 

Somehow they have gone quiet while listening.

 

She starts wondering...

 

“Uhm, will... will she be there today?”

 

“We're... actually not certain.”

 

“I will ask her, zura.” Hanamaru starts tapping on her phone.

 

“She won't skip this ‘cause of me right...?” She asks them, her hands starts shaking.

 

“Why are you even thinking about that? Ruby is not that kind of person.”

 

She looks up to Yoshiko through the rear mirror briefly. “We... didn't exactly end in a good note. I just thought...”

 

Yoshiko’s right. She shouldn't think this way. Ruby wouldn't skip their long awaited reunion just because they have past issues. She should know her more than anyone.

 

You blames it on her overwhelming anxiety...

 

A brief silence washed over them. She coughs awkwardly to try and break it. “So, uh-”

 

“You-chan,” Riko interrupts. “what are you feeling right now?” You shot her a look of confusion, so the pianist continues. “About Ruby-chan.”

 

“I...” You grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

 

“Do you still feel the same for her, zura?”

 

“Of course, I do… but it doesn't matter anymore, right?” She glances to them briefly, catching their solemn eyes. “Is... there something wrong?”

 

Riko slides her hand over to hers on the steering wheel, she gently pulls it to her and clasps it with her own. You almost stares at Riko for a bit too long but she forced herself to look back on the road.

 

“Ruby will come today. I'm sure of it.”

 

“You should probably prepare yourself…” Yoshiko said, unsure.

 

“Prepare?” Her eyebrows shot up, bewildered. “What for?”

 

“We're sorry, zura. We are in no place to tell you.”

 

“You have to see it for yourself.”

 

You scrunched up her face. That made her more confused than anything. She didn't dare to ask again because she knows they won't give her answers, just like always. She recently started suspecting that they were all hiding a secret from her all this time but, she didn't press anyone. You knew that they will tell her to ask Ruby herself, which she, in all honesty, wouldn't be able to do.

 

She sighs. “Okay.”

 

A new song starts playing, and it diverts their attention to it. They spent the whole ride talking about anything.

 

Albeit, the confusion did not left her.

 

\---

 

“You-chan!” Chika comes running to her as soon as she got out of the car. Glomping her with all of her might. You is very thankful for her weightlifting hobby and firm built that prevented them from almost stumbling to the ground.

 

“Chika-chan!” You hugs her just as tightly.

 

“I miss you! I truly missed you!” Chika’s voice starts to waver, tears already welling in her eyes.

 

The last time they saw each other in person was almost six years ago. The day You boarded the ship and started her apprenticeship under her father.

 

“Yeah, I missed you too so much.” She says, patting her best friend's head.

 

“Welcome back, You.” Kanan joins, enveloping both You and Chika with her firm arms.

 

“Kanan-chan!”

 

“You're looking really buff. You haven't missed a day of working out, haven’t you, Miss Famous?” She smirks bumping her fist on her bicep.

 

“Like you're one to talk, you're much buffer than I remembered. We should run together again, Kanan-chan, maybe now I have the chance to beat you.” You grins widely.

 

“We will see about that.”

 

They both shared a challenging stare while smirking.

 

“Ah, mou! You two are all talk about your muscles!” Chika shouted in between the two of them.

 

You only chuckles.

 

The sound of a car makes them all turn. A blonde woman quickly jumps out and runs over to them -to You, specifically.

 

“You!” Mari’s high pitch scream pierces through her ears. And then she receives the force of the woman’s whole body colliding against her. You, again, thanks her strong built for not doubling over the ground.

 

“Mari-chan!” She shouts with as much enthusiasm as hers.

 

“It's been a long time~! I see you really grew so well!” The blonde rubs her face on her chest. Mari kept on babbling about how she missed her and how she loves her growth. She’s talking mostly about her muscles.

 

You then noticed the other woman walking calmly over to them. She smiles at her.

 

“Welcome back, You-san.” Dia’s voice is as soothing as ever.

 

“Dia-san, it's good to see you.”

 

Dia had become more beautiful over the years, if that's even possible. Surprisingly, Dia was also there to see her off when she boarded the ship. Also acting as Ruby’s messenger, a short letter of apology and hopeful words for her success.

 

Speaking of Ruby…

 

Her eyes nervously travel behind the dark haired woman. She’s afraid but she won’t deny that she longed to see her again deep in her heart.

 

But… she finds no one.

 

“She’s in a meeting so she will be late, I apologize in her behalf.” Dia speaks up, knowing well who she’s anticipating to see.

 

You jumps a little, blushing. “Eh? Ah, i-it’s okay! No worries on my side.” Then laughs awkwardly.

 

Chika shouted energetically to break the awkward atmosphere and ushered them all inside to start their long awaited reunion. You then only noticed the banner welcoming her. She blushes and told her best friend she shouldn't have. Chika only teases her more and posed for a selfie with her. Some of the members follow and take candid shots.

 

The members settle in quickly. They’ve anticipated this reunion for three months after You told them that she will be coming home for a major haul of the cruise ship.

 

Her friends purposely avoided the pillow seat next to her right side. She gave them all a look which they pretended not to notice. Even Dia silently skipped it, and sat on the one next to it, Mari followed next to the black haired.

 

They talked happily about their lives and current happenings. Well, mostly on her side since all of them meet regularly when they can. It's not like she didn't keep in touch, You called each of them when she can, especially Chika, Riko, and Kanan. The members even had her on a big screen in one of their reunions a few years back. Ruby was running late on that one too, suspiciously. Of course she lied and said she can't stay long, not wanting to have an awkward moment when she finally sees the redhead again. She doesn’t want to, not with a video call.

 

She never saw Ruby in any photos after their break up. Not even with Hanamaru or Yoshiko’s social media accounts. Even Ruby’s own accounts were abandoned with the last post about six years ago; an image of them together from college. The redhead mysteriously vanished, at least to her that's how it felt. She didn't understand why. Was Ruby that busy? Did someone stop her from doing those things? Was she hiding something? It bugged You most of the time. She even thought that maybe the redhead did so to avoid her, but was it really necessary to go to such length? Over the course of time she managed to stop wondering. None of her friends ever talked about Ruby, except when she asked them first and those questions were often just about how she was doing which they answered curtly with a ‘she’s fine’. Nothing else. Like they don't want to talk about Ruby. It probably made them awkward so she gradually stopped asking.

 

The sky starts to get its orangey sunset. You tried to sip on her beer to calm her restless heart. Waiting can be nerve wrecking, especially when the last time she had seen Ruby was from their break up.

 

‘It's gonna be okay. Just calm down.’ She took a deep breath a few times. Suddenly, there's a quiet sound of an engine outside. Her inside tightens, her heart starts beating even faster. ‘It's gonna be okay.’ You keeps repeating to herself and takes a large gulp of her beer to calm her nerves.

 

They simultaneously shout her name. Excitement erupts once again as their last member arrives. She can hear voices outside as she keeps sipping on her beer.

 

“Ruby-chan!” Hanamaru squeals, running to her best friend.

 

“I’m so sorry everyone, we're late!”

 

You’s ears are ringing. It's Ruby’s voice, albeit a little deeper than when she was younger, but it still sounds as sweet as ever. You turns to look at the redhead amid her sip with her beer. She stiffens, her world seemingly stops turning. There she is standing gracefully in a pink kimono; Kurosawa Ruby. The color reminded her of the redhead’s idol image color. You thinks it really suits her, gaping at her older, yet still, baby face. Her red hair is tied up with traditional accessories, her pretty neck displayed beautifully. Ruby grew up to be a lovely young woman. You impossibly falls all over again for her, feeling her heart thumping wildly against her chest.

 

Suddenly, colors of blue and white appear from behind Ruby and her eyes automatically shifted to it. Her mouth falls open when she sees her little face. Their eyes meet. The beer she’s holding slips from her slacked hand and falls soundly onto her private area, soaking her pants and shirt as she yelp in pain.

 

“Ow ow ow!”

 

“Mama!”

 

Her head shoots up as the little girl runs over to her. Her little hands lean on You’s leg while looking up at her.

 

‘Did she just--!?’

 

“Are you okay, Mama?”  

 

‘--call me Mama!?’

 

She tries to say something but she can’t seem to find her voice.

 

“Are you alright, You-chan?” Ruby asks, gaze a mix of worry and apology, as she kneels next to the little girl.

 

“Ah-” You blurts out, trying to find her voice, shock beyond words. “Eh, ah, y-yeah, no I’m a little-” She clears her throat and takes a deep breath, face red. “I think I accidentally hurt myself.” She awkwardly jokes. Surprisingly, everyone laughs, making the mood lighter.  

 

“Hold on, I'm gonna go get you some clothes.”

 

“Thanks, Kanan-chan, I'll be in the bathroom.”

 

“Can I come with you, Mama?”

 

You blinks at the little girl that looks too much like her. Pushing down the hood of her jacket so she could see her face clearly. Her short hair just a shade darker than hers and very curly. She chuckles despite her confusion, ‘She has the same hair when I was still a baby.’

 

“Mama?”

 

“Hm?” You answers, absent minded, still staring at the little girl.

 

“I will help you, You-chan.”

 

Ruby’s voice breaks her out of her trance. You blinks at her a few times before realizing that she needed to go to the bathroom. “Oh… oh, oh right! Come on then.” She says, picking up the little girl, groaning while pulling herself up. A heavy mug of beer hitting your member really does hurt. Just her luck. “Excuse me everyone.” You announces, wincing as she walks.

 

“Mama, does it hurt?”

 

“Uh, yeah. But don't worry, it will soon go away.” She smiles at her. The grin she receives almost melts her heart.

 

Shockingly, Ruby went in with them. It feels a little awkward to change in front of someone who she hadn't seen in six years and much more with a little kid.

 

Wait…

 

Too slow but it finally clicks to her. This little kid is the reason why Ruby mysteriously vanished. She kept her a secret.

 

“Mama?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

A knock interrupts them before the little girl could utter another word.

 

“You, here’s your change.”

 

Ruby opens it since she's the nearest to the door. Kanan is obviously surprised but didn't question it. The redhead then reaches for a towel and soaks it with water. “Hopefully, this will remove the smell of the beer.”

 

“Ah, y-yeah!” She stutters, placing the little girl down on the counter. Shrugging her blazer, then her wet necktie and unbuttons her shirt. Regretting a little too late with baring her top body. Blushing madly, You turns around while apologizing. Ruby is also red in the face. “Uhm, I'll be changing over by the shower curtain.”

 

A brief silence came over them. Only the rustling of her clothes could be heard.

 

“Mama?” The little kid calls softly, sounding like the younger Ruby. You answers with a hum. “Did you miss me?”

 

There was a hopeful tone in her voice.

 

“Ruri-”

 

“Of course, I did!” She replies, jolly. Interrupting whatever the redhead’s going to say. She’s not dumb, she knows how to manage this moment. She already had it pieced together. The child looked too identical to her for her to missed it. Ruri, as Ruby called her, is her child. Although, she wonders how it happened. “How about you? Were you excited to see me?”

 

“Yes! Ruri had been waiting for three months!”

 

‘Three months? That's about the time I told them I'm coming back.’

 

“Mama sees the world! Can I hear the story about the whales?” Ruri sweetly asks.

 

‘Hng, she sounds so much like Ruby-chan. Too cute.’

 

“They are huge! They're actually bigger than my ship!” She cheerfully replies as she steps out of the curtain. “Next time we will board the ship together and see it.”

 

“Really!? I can??”

 

“Yeah, why not?” You grins, patting her head.

 

“Mommy said Ruri is too little for the ship.” Her voice becomes timid.

 

You looks at Ruby, who averted her eyes. “Well,” she leans closer, lifting her hand and made an act of whispering. “we can sneak into the ship while Mommy is sleeping?” She winks at her giggling face.

 

“You-chan...”

 

“Or maybe Mommy can go with us to see the whales?” You meets Ruby’s eyes sincerely. Her turquoise eyes still gives out an apology.

 

Ruby reaches out for something on the counter; a necktie. “I'll help you with this.” She says instead, pursing her lips while holding it out, waiting for her response.

 

“Ah, Ruri,” she suddenly utters, turning to scoop her daughter to set her down on the floor. “I have a mission for you. Can you ask Chika-nee if I can have a wild Chinsuko?”

 

Ruri’s face perks up, nodding eagerly. “Yes Mama! Yousoro!”

 

The familiar catchphrase caught her by surprise. She burst out laughing and then returns the salute with just as much enthusiasm her daughter has. The girl quickly turns and run outside.

 

“Ruri, don’t run.”

 

She immediately slowed her feet as soon as Ruby said it. “Sorry, Mommy.”

 

And she was out of the door leaving the both of them. Ruby’s eyes are still refusing to meet hers when she looks at her. “I'm really sorry… for keeping her a secret.” The redhead says, barely a whisper. Ruby holds out the necktie again and You nods her approval. The redhead stands on her tiptoes to place it on her collar, the same time she leans down to help her reach, accidentally closing their distance in the process. Ruby steps back immediately, blushing a deep red.

 

“She looks exactly like me.” You says, after an awkward silence.

 

But Ruby kept her silence.

 

“Ruby-chan, it's okay. Although, I'm very surprised.” She breathes a laugh. “Shocked even.” You looks down, trying to get a glimpse of her. The redhead’s face contorted with guilt. It's natural, You was pretty sure that Ruby was the one who pleaded to keep this a secret. There are so many questions swimming in her head right now, but… “Is it alright if we talk about this later? Right now the party comes first.”

 

Ruby slowly looks up, meeting her understanding eyes. She nods, continuing to tie up her necktie. You stares, there's something sexy about the way the redhead’s hands move.

 

“Thanks.” You says after she was finished, causing the redhead to blush again. ‘Still easy to get embarrassed.’ She thought, thinking about how pretty she always looked with a red face. It makes her ache, to not be able to kiss her cheeks like she used to before. Shy and cute Ruby who she often had to comfort and reassure. “Let’s go?” You offers instead. Not wanting for the both of them to stay alone together in case her feelings get the best of her. She doesn't know where they stand as of yet.

 

They went back to their friends. She’s quick to catch Chika’s knowing grin which she counters with a frown and a little shake of her head.

 

“Mama!” Ruri crawls to her lap as soon as she was seated. “Chika-nee said the wild Chinsuko is out of order...”

 

“Oh? That's too bad. Maybe next time then.” She winks and grins down while ruffling her hair, emitting a very cute giggle from Ruri. “Right, thanks for the clothes. I'm surprised it fits me well.”

 

Chika is grinning wildly. Kanan let out a laugh. “That's because they are for you. Chika made sure to have some clothes ready for when you came back.”

 

“Ehehe, I know you will be staying here at the inn somehow.”

 

“Eh? How did you know my size? I swear I grew a lot over the years.”

 

“How? I asked Ruby-chan.” She says nonchalantly.

 

The atmosphere becomes awkwardly quiet, all eyes look at their leader, who’s just realizing her slip up. Blushing, You takes a glance to Ruby. The embarrassment on her face resembles that time when Chika called her ‘cute’ for the first time. Minus the screeching of course.

 

“Mommy always makes you clothes.” Ruri says looking up at her. Adding more fire to the already burning face of Ruby. She didn't know what to say or if she even had to.

 

“I also know your sizes! Those magazines gives way too much information!” Mari shouts, trying her best to lighten the awkward situation.

 

‘Magazines? Can't it be _that_ …?’

 

“Uh y-yeah.” She stutters.

 

“We are almost the same size so it's easy to tell.” Kanan added. Helping put out the fire.

 

‘Thank you, Kanan-chan.’

 

“A-Anyway thank you, Chika-chan.” She looks at her best friend's apologetic face.

 

Everyone started chatting again. They spent the time talking about their school idol days. How much fun they've had. Winning Love Live and gaining the shine that they thought they could only dreamt of. They ended up teasing one another for their embarrassing moments and other shenanigans. Especially, Yoshiko. She seems to have turned her Chuuni side in a mature way -if that made sense. She didn't have the need to let go since her online fans like her that way.

 

They feel content with all of them together again. She finally feels true happiness for the first time in years. Something that fame, even with all of her achievements, couldn't give. She can’t find this anywhere in the world.

 

This is her happy place.

 

Hours had passed. They already consumed most of the food and the beverages. Some of them are already tipsy. But still sober enough to talk normally. She looks down at her daughter, finding out that she had been asleep.

 

“It's past her bedtime.”

 

“Does she sleeps this early?” She asked, stroking her bangs softly.

 

Ruby nods.

 

She looks at Ruri fondly, looking so cute sleeping soundly on her lap. Thinking about how much she had missed with all those five years of her growing up. The other members quieted and watched her. She blinks up to their apologetic expressions. “What's with those faces?” She asked, chuckling. But no one ride with her joke. She sighs. “I understand. All of you have reasons not to tell me and that's okay.”

 

“I begged them not to tell you.”

 

She stares at her guilt written face. Sighing once more. ‘Figures.’ Although, she wasn’t really mad about this, just sad that she had missed so much time to be with her daughter. “You don't have to worry about anything.” She looks up to them. “The truth is, I'm really happy right now. Being with all of you again after all these years, this is the happiest I've been in a long time.” She smiles at them honestly. And they all returned it. They simultaneously told her how happy they are that they're finally complete again.

 

“Why don't we cheers to this!?” Mari happily slurred. Which they responded eagerly by shouting and lifting their mugs.

 

It was almost 10 o'clock when they all helped tidy up the table after the party finished. And some of them are already ready to retire, save for Mari, who was the first one to pass out. Some of them didn’t drink much, like Hanamaru, which was understandable considering she wasn't the type to drink. Though, it's not the same for Yoshiko, she can hold her liquor but she’s currently above her limit, still she went to help tidy up the place. Luckily, they're spending the night in Riko's bedroom. Dia tried to drag Mari to her car but she got up and offered to lift her up instead. Dia thanked her but she just waved it off.

 

“Are you sure you don't need help with the dishes?”

 

“Yes, You-chan, I'm sure.”

 

“I can help, Chika-chan.”

 

“Oh shuush, just help your two girlfriends get comfy. One of them is ready to pass out.” She smirks at that. Riko apologized but Chika waved her off. She was about to say something but her best friend interrupted before she can even utter a word. “And you, don't you have somewhere to go to?” She was a little confused for a moment then turns to look at Ruby holding Ruri while talking to her sister.

 

“We can do this by ourselves, You.”

 

“Right.. I uh-”

 

“We will see you tomorrow! Now hurry up and go.” Her best friend commanded. “Good luck, You-chan.” She encouraged. You nods and waves at them, striding to where Ruby stood.

 

“Uh, can I take you home?” She offered. “I'll carry Ruri for you too.” She held out her arms. The younger woman only nods. She takes her slumbering kid and walks to her navy blue car. “Will she be okay up here in the back?” She asked while fixing the seat belt.

 

Ruby answered with a quiet yes.

 

“Uh, where to?”

 

“To Mari-neechan’s.”

 

She blinks at that.

 

“We moved in there two years ago.”

 

They spent the _very short_ ride mostly in silence. She doesn't know what to say, and Ruby feels the same way. Right now, there's a thick wall between them that she needed to break.

 

Parking her car to the nearest port  -Shigedera Port. The mansion, being on an island, can only be accessed via water or air. So they had to take a boat. She perks up when she easily identified which one belongs to Mari. The antique elegant look was a dead give away. It's moderate in size, estimatedly can hold ten passengers. Made of dark mahogany wood with a beautiful glossy varnish finish. The lowest part of the body painted in cream white, contrasting the dark color of the wood.

 

She whistles. “Wow, a Cabin Cruiser. I love Mari-chan’s taste.” She then noticed the gold lettering on one of the side; Ruri, written in hiragana. “Oh, it's Ruri’s?”

 

“It's her gift to her.” Dia answered. Looking a little irked. “I don't understand how a four year old can appreciate this, let alone use it.”

 

“Ruri loves it though.” Ruby says stepping inside. “She often stares at it.”

 

She laughs. “Does she loves boats too?” She asked, descending to the deck below, placing Mari on the bed. It's luxurious interior design retained the wood's color. It has a bathroom, bed, table, and a kitchen top. The walls are decorated with classical paintings and framed pictures. So much for a boat just to move across the island and to the port. This looks like a family cruiser for a longer voyage.

 

“More than anything.” Ruby replied to her question.

 

She snorts. Like mother, like daughter. “So, can I steer this baby?” She asked excitedly. Feeling like a child in Christmas morning.

 

“It's all yours.” A man spoke up. The boat's driver. “It's an honor to be with you, Captain Watanabe.”

 

“Haha, please just call me You.” She offers her hand, and the man gladly shakes it. “I'm not a Captain right now. I'm currently on vacation.”

 

The ride was very short, much to her disappointment, even though she tried to prolonged it for about five more minutes.

 

The Ohara mansion didn't change much except for the fact that not only Mari but also Dia has a statue now, much to the latter's distaste. She knows how extravagant the former is. She snickers as she imagined Dia’s face disagreeing with her blondie wife.

 

Dia thanked her after she helped carry Mari to their bedroom. She told her she can stay in one of the guest rooms, just pick whatever she wants.

 

But Ruby offered theirs.

 

The room is spacious, as expected, one side of the wall was occupied by shelves with many books and magazines. One corner of the room has a mini entertainment space complete with a big flat screen, sound system, CD rack, a game console and a small _kotatsu_ table. There's also a balcony with tea tables. All in all, it looks and feels homey.

 

She laid Ruri on the king size bed. Ruby wiped her body clean before changing her jacket and skirt to a cute onesie of Uchichi. That's iconic. She strokes her forehead and kisses it. “She’s beautiful.” She mutters. “Well, our resemblance was a dead giveaway but,” she looks up to Ruby. “is she mine?”

 

Ruby held her eyes with honesty. “Yes, she's yours.”

 

She smiles at that. Not that she doubted it, she just wanted to hear it from her lips.

 

“Do you want to take a bath?”

 

Without thinking, she sniffs herself. “Do I smell?”

 

“No, but I thought you might be feeling sticky.” Ruby can’t help but giggle for a bit.

 

She gapes, yet again. It's an addition to her long list of things she had missed with her; hearing her adorable laugh. If her memory serves her right, she would be kissing Ruby by now, kissing those adorable giggling lips she can’t resist. She realized she had been staring weirdly at her that the redhead started getting red.

 

“Err, yeah I actually feel sticky.” She excused herself and skips to the bathroom. ‘Urrgh, that was….embarrassing…’

 

She took a quick shower. Just enough to get rid of the smell. She found a change of clothes by the counter when she was finished. A simple soft sweater and sweatpants. It actually fits her.

 

_‘Mommy always makes you clothes.’_

 

She blushed. It probably doesn't mean anything. She's getting way ahead of herself again. Maybe Ruby thought she wants to stay here for Ruri’s sake. Yeah that's it. But that doesn't stop her heart from feeling a little… disappointed. Frustrated with herself, she went out of the bathroom a little too aggressively. Finding Ruby setting up the table on the balcony.

 

The redhead turns to look at her and blushes. “Um, do you want to have tea with me? Or do you want to retire to bed?”

 

She wasn’t really tired or drunk, she also didn't drink much. But that really wasn't her concern right now. “Uh, aren't you going to take a bath too?” She pointedly looked at the kimono she's still wearing.

 

“Um, it actually doesn’t-”

 

“It's fine, I will wait for you.”

 

Ruby reluctantly agreed, and walked to the bathroom door and stood there, hesitating. She watched her, a little confused. She found her answer when Ruby expertly removes her _obi_ , she folds it and puts it on the small table near the door. Her face burned but she can’t seem to take her gaze off of her. She just let herself stare as Ruby takes off the outer robe; the kimono, leaving her in Nagajuban, a white inner robe. She also folded it before placing it on the table. She takes off her hair ornaments and let her hair loose. It's longer now, just beneath her shoulder blades. The redhead quickly steps inside and she was left standing, too mesmerized to move. She just stood there for a couple of seconds wondering how her adorable Ruby turned into a fine beautiful woman who can make her into a puddle of lovesick goo by just simply standing close.

 

Not even a couple of naked women in front of her can make her feel this way.

 

She sighs, rubbing her neck. She slaps herself awake and went back beside Ruri. Now that she's looking at her closely, their resemblance makes her laugh, like she's looking at her baby photo. ‘Dia-san said she's four years old. How come? She's supposed to be five.’ She wonders when was the last time she and Ruby did it and tried to calculate. ‘She's got to be. Then… she's already pregnant when she broke up with me? Did she know? How did this even happened? I had always used protection, hadn't I?’

 

These are her thoughts when Ruby came out from the bathroom. She looks up to see her now wearing a frilly nightgown. ‘Cute,’ she thought, heart skipping a beat. It makes her want to run her hands all over it and just--

 

“You-chan?”

 

She jumps. “Y-Yeah?”

 

The redhead didn't answer. But it was apparent on her face that she had stared at her weirdly again. She internally groans. How many more times was she's going to make a fool of herself tonight? Being near Ruby again makes her feel like a high school girl. She's so lovesick that it makes her sick.

 

She followed her to the balcony. Feeling the Uchiura autumn breeze and tranquility of the night -or midnight. She giddily takes a deep breath. ‘I missed this.’ Both Numazu and Uchiura held a special place in her heart. It makes her feel safe in a way. She looks down to see Ruby fondly staring at her. She smiles and sits on the nearest chair beside her. Finding her cup already filled with tea. She smells it -Chamomile, her favorite.

 

“Thanks.” She takes a sip, then a large gulp. Finishing the whole thing in mere seconds. She sighs, satisfied. “Can I have more?” She asked, but Ruby already beats her to it. She knows she had always love the way she makes tea. One of the things she misses from her. “Have I ever told you that you make the best tea?”

 

Ruby laughs shyly.

 

“No kidding, I swear. It’s so wife material.”

 

The redhead flushed and takes a sip from her own tea.

 

She paused, kind of wishing she could backtrack for a couple of seconds.

 

‘Aah! Stupid, stupid!’

 

She slaps herself in her mind.

 

The silence was kind of awkward.

 

“I'm sorry.” Ruby says, breaking the silence. “I know you have a lot of questions. I promise to answer them honestly.”

 

She chuckles. “You say that but there's so many I really can't remember. How about we start with… how have you been?”

 

Ruby turns to her in surprise. She clearly did not expected that.

 

“You were so quiet earlier. And... I didn't hear anything from you since.”

 

“I... I've been well. I'm sorry I didn't try to at least make an effort to talk to you.” Guilt rising up on her face and she almost regrets asking. “But I thought maybe you don’t...”

 

“-want me to talk to you?”

 

She nodded, biting her lip. “I hurt you.”

 

She knew she would feel this way. She never really explained to her properly the reason over their break up.

 

“I'm sorry too, I also didn't make any effort to try and talk to you.” She takes a deep breath. “I just thought… you don't want to talk to me. I mean, it might be awkward to just… you know…” She trails off, looking at her tea, while memories of the first year without her came back to her. She takes a sip of her Chamomile tea again to calm her nerves.

 

“How have you been?” Ruby asked after an awkward silence.

 

“Oh, I've been well.” You grins. “Just travelled the world. You… didn't see the news?”

 

“Ah, j-just saw some… y-you were great.”

 

You’s eyes widen, and feels her cheeks hot. “T-thanks.”

 

That caught her off guard. Now the silence became much more awkward. But it wasn’t the kind that feels heavy. It was more like, a feeling that settles warmly in her chest.

 

“I’m glad that you're happy,” Ruby pauses. “even after… what happened.”

 

The guilt is clearly written on her face. You knew Ruby would feel this way. Even if she had hoped that she shouldn't. With a lot of worst things the redhead had suffered all these years, being guilty over their break up was the least of it.

 

You would have given up her everything to take all of Ruby’s pain away. But, it's already too late.

 

The only thing good that came in her life is Ruri.

 

Right, which reminds her…

 

“Uhm, how did… Ruri happened?” You, finally, asks the very thing that she had been so curious about when she laid eyes on her little daughter's adorable face.

 

Ruby’s face flushes a deep red.

 

That made her blink.

 

“R-Remember our last night?”

 

That night.

 

Actually that day, she received a sudden call from Ruby asking for a date. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, Ruby used to do that when she misses her. But she was acting really weird, the redhead kept reassuring her she just needed some breather from all the college projects. It was a good day. Although, the younger girl kept on insisting they do more fun things than they usually do. You didn't deny her anything, she loves seeing her happy. Weirdly enough, they ended up being intimate in her apartment. It was out of character for Ruby to be the one who initiated the intimacy. It surprised her, Ruby’s usually still shy and reserved when it comes to those things. But the redhead never denied her intimacy when she asked her.

 

But… she wasn't prepared, You doesn’t have a protection with her. Surprisingly, Ruby does. The redhead smiled at her saying she often kept one, just in case.

 

Then it dawn on her.

 

Her eyes went wide as she gapes at Ruby, who is beet red.

 

The condom was… _ruined_.

 

“You… planned…” she trailed off.

 

“I-I know what I did was wrong. I did it for my selfishness.” The redhead shut her eyes, shaking. “I was already engaged when I turned eighteen. Papa already decided that I'm going to marry after I graduated from college.” Ruby tries to explain through her tears. “And you have your apprenticeship… I have to say goodbye sooner or later.” She wipes her tears as she continues. “But even with all of the years mentally preparing for the day, I can't seem to bear it… I had always thought about taking a part of you with me.”

 

“Ruby-chan…”

 

“I'm really sorry, You-chan. I know what I did is unforgivable. And I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

 

She reaches out for her hands, and holds them tightly. Ruby’s teary eyes met hers. “Why did you keep her a secret from me?”

 

“I know you. You would have come rushing back here if you knew, and I couldn't let you do that.”

 

“Was it because you were married? ...or was it because you're protecting me from your father?”

 

Ruby was silent.

 

“I have known years ago, that everything you did was because you are protecting me.” She wipes Ruby’s tears with her thumb. “I want you to know that I never hated you. I-”

 

“No, You-chan,” she interrupts. “don’t.” Ruby gently pulls her hand away from her hold and stood up. “Please think about it first.” The redhead then strides back inside.

 

“I’ve already thought about this. All these years that's all I did.”

 

Ruby didn't respond, only lingering in the balcony doors, her back hunched and tense, hesitating.

 

You watched her and the silence that once again, enveloped the both of them.

 

“Do you want to sleep with us?” The redhead asks in their stillness. “Ruri would be happy.”

 

That isn't what she had hoped Ruby would reply to her, but she nods in agreement even though Ruby can not see it.

 

The night felt longer than she thought it would be. She kept staring at the ceiling, to her daughter and to Ruby’s back until sleep took her.

 

\---

 

Someone whispers to her, stirring her awake, feeling their breath touch her face. You opens her eyes to see someone similar to herself. No, actually her younger self.

 

She blinks.

 

“Mama?” Ruri whispers again.

 

Oh right, she has a daughter now. Somehow, the thought made her happy than anything else.

 

“Yeah?” You asks, smiling to her adorable daughter, who’s still wearing her Uchichi onesie.

 

“Ohayousoro!”

 

She snorts in her surprise. “Ohayousoro! Come here, baby.” She calls, tackling her in a hug, kissing her cheek and neck. The little girl squeals. “Oh? Is this little Uchichi ticklish??” She snickers, peppering her with kisses while Ruri laughs.

 

Ruby giggles, watching them fondly from the kotatsu.

 

She looks so beautiful in the morning sunlight.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Good morning.” Ruby replies, blushing.

 

An idea pops in her mind, smirking, she turns to Ruri. “Do you know mommy’s ticklish spot?”

 

“Mommy’s…?”

 

“I'll tell you.” She leans in to whisper to her daughter. Ruri’s face lights up. “Should we tickle mommy?”

 

“You-chan!”

 

You laughs at her flustered face. Ruri jumps down and runs to Ruby. The little girl giggles, hugging her middle. “He he, tummy!”

 

She feels warm just looking at them. It would be great to wake up like this everyday. If only Ruby feels the same way, they could be a proper family.

 

“We should go downstairs to have breakfast.” Ruby’s soothing voice breaks through her thoughts. Her ex-girlfriend seems to sense her change of mood.

 

“Sure.”

  
  


When they reached the dining table, Dia and Mari are already seated.

 

“Good morning~!” Mari greets happily. “Look at you three, happy family!”

 

They settle on the chairs across the couple as they exchanged morning greetings.

 

“Good morning Mari-chan.” You greets, blushing. “Hangover?” Noticing the familiar aspirin beside her glass. “Drink plenty of water or ginger tea and then you'll be fine.”

 

“ _Oh_ , thank you, my head is really aching.”

 

“If you hadn’t drown yourself with alcohol, that won't happen.”

 

“ _Why,_ Dia dear, how cold. Are you not even worried about me?”

 

You laughs at Mari’s antics. She never really changed, the blonde woman still has that funny personality. It actually compliments the ever strict and serious Dia in, a kind of, satisfying way.

 

“Do you both have free schedules today? I'm planning to take Ruri out today…” she trails off, frowning at their faces. You turns to Ruby. The redhead shakes her head.

 

Oh, right. Ruri has to stay hidden. Her daughter probably has not experienced what it’s like to go out like a normal kid would.

 

It kind of pisses her off.

 

“We can go to Auntie and Uncle today. Since you haven't visited them yet.” Ruby quietly suggests.

 

“My parents?”

 

Wait.

 

What.

 

“Did… did they know?”

 

Her jaw dropped when the redhead nods.

 

Unbelievable.

 

Everybody, _literally everybody knew_ , but her.

 

You abruptly stood up, purposely striding towards the door.

 

“You-chan wait!” The redhead calls after her, grabbing her arm. “Please wait.”

 

“I just want to talk to them.”

 

“It's not their fau-”

 

“What? Because you asked them not to tell me? Even so, they are my parents!”

 

“You-san.” Dia’s stern voice pierces through.

 

“You, calm down for a bit.”

 

Mari stood up to get to Ruri’s side. Her daughter looked scared because she had shouted. She closes her eyes, chiding herself for losing it, walking back over to Ruri and kisses her forehead.

 

“Mama?” Ruri looks confused.

 

“I'll be back. Mama just needed to do something.” You says, trying to force a smile to her daughter. “Mari-chan can I borrow your boat?”

 

It almost didn't sound like a question.

 

Mari on the other hand was a little hesitant, but relented under her gaze. You mutters her thanks, hastily walk out of the mansion and to the Cabin Cruiser. Her phone went off in her pocket just as she maneuvered the boat out of the dock. It shows an unknown number but she answers it anyways.

 

“ _You-chan please, let's talk about it first_.” Ruby’s worried voice reaches her ear. The fact that the redhead knows her number but never called her once since she arrived added a little more to her frustration.

 

“I just want to talk to them.”

 

“ _Please don't blame them. I--_ ”

 

“I know. I can understand you for keeping Ruri a secret from me. They're my parents, if anyone should understand what I would feel about this, it should be them.”

 

“ _You-chan…_ ”

 

“I'll be back.” You says with finality and hangs up.

 

It only took a whole fifteen minutes to get to the nearest port to her house. She would have enjoyed the speed if her mood was lighter. Her house is just a few blocks away. You doesn’t care if anyone recognizes her, she’s too mad to even care that she's still wearing her sweater and sweatpants.

 

Her parents are already waiting for her when she reaches the Watanabe residence. Ruby must have called them.

 

You bangs her hands on the table. “You both knew and you didn't even think to tell me about this!? I am your daughter for goodness sake!”

 

“Sit down.” Her father commands. “We can talk about this without raising our voices.”

 

You purses her lips and obeys. He rarely gets this serious, he's often cheerful and mischievous. Personality wise, she takes after him.

 

“We are sorry that we kept it a secret from you. I had only known after I went back home. Ruby explained everything.” Her father says, holding her gaze. “I know that you're already aware with who you’re dealing with here.”

 

He is right. But…

 

“You could have at least told me.” You whispers.

 

“And risked you rushing back here? I know you would, because I would do the same if I were in your shoes.”

 

“Then you know how I feel right now. I missed those five years to be with my daughter!”

 

“Because you are our daughter. It's our responsibility to protect you.”

 

Protect.

 

It always ends to that. Everybody protected her with secrets.

 

“You already had a goal even before the starting line appeared in front of you. I saw them in your eyes and I knew right then that you will succeed. I have no right to stop you in any way.”

 

“Papa… w-was it the reason you retired so early?”

 

“It set up your starting line, didn't it?” He smiles sincerely. “Besides, you already earned it. I have never seen such fast improvements in any of my crew.”

 

You smiles right then and there. “Really now… all of you are so unfair.”

 

“Ruby always thinks she is.” Her mother speaks up then. “But she couldn't bring herself to put you in danger.”

 

She sighs.

 

“Lovely lady, isn't she?” Her father teases.

 

You can’t find it in herself to get flustered right now. “Yeah, she is. Although… she doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

“That's not what I see when she talks about you, though.”

 

“She rejected me.”

 

“Because that child thinks she doesn't deserve to be loved anymore.”

 

Her father laughs at her mother's statement. “I'm sure, our You, would show her the _love_ she deserves.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

 

“Oh my gosh, Papa.” You groans, flustered by what he's implying.

 

Her mother slaps his arm. “Don't tease her so much. Anyway, it's Ruri’s birthday on the 17th. Since you're here now, it's your chance to make up for the time lost.”

 

She jolts. “Really?? Her fifth birthday?”

 

Wait…

 

What?

 

‘October?’ You muses while frowning. ‘That's…’

 

“Such coincidence, isn't it?” Her father figured out what's on her mind.

 

You sighs, yet again. “I guess that's why you never told me, Mama?”

 

“Just like what your father said, I didn't tell you for your protection. She told me the moment she knew. That child seriously.”

 

Her eyebrows shot up. “What happened?”

 

“She asked for forgiveness but I was by myself when she bowed down on the entrance door.” Her mother recalled, frowning, hand on her cheek.

 

“Ruby-chan had always been like that. She gets easily scared when she thought the people she cared about starts hating her.” You imagines what it would be like telling their friends about it. Chika must have given her a hard time. No, she’s certain that she did. And knowing her best friend well enough, she probably tried to tell her about this many times. Their phone calls did sound strained somehow.

 

“You're going to win her back.” He suddenly says -or commanded.

 

“Of course I will.” Her father did not need to say that. It had always been her goal all this time. “But that can wait. I still want to give Ruri a birthday party.”

 

“Have any idea?”

 

“Hm… I think? I guess, I’ll just have to make this work.”

 

\---

 

After making a few calls to set her plans in action, she went back to the Ohara Mansion. Where she finds her daughter patiently waiting for her on the foyer. She noticed that Ruri might have look a lot like her but she didn't take after her personality. The girl is very polite and mild manner, like Ruby, but it probably doesn't have anything to do with her upbringing.

 

You sees the sadness on her face morph into joy the moment she saw her.

 

“Mama!” Ruri yells, running over to hug her tightly like she doesn't want to let go. She suddenly feels like a jerk for leaving that way. Her daughter must have thought that she was leaving her again for a long time. You’s glad that she bought Ruri something on her way back.

 

“I bought you a gift.”

 

“Uchichi!” The little girl says, kissing the plush toy.

 

Ruby shows up on the door then. You smiles at her, obviously, worried face. She picks Ruri up and walks closer to her. “Sorry, I yelled at you.” The redhead still looks a little troubled. You purses her lips, thinking about what the consequences of her next move will be. She stomped down her hesitation and just went for it -leaning down to place a soft kiss on Ruby’s forehead. Just like she used to do when she needed comfort.

 

The result was immediate. Ruby made a cute noise, red painted her cheeks in a way that always makes You’s heart flips. She bet that her face is also dusted with the same color.

 

“Ahem.” Came a -some kind of fake- cough, startling them both.

 

“Seems like we don't need to worry, _dear_.” Mari chirps. “They already made up.”

 

You internally facepalmed. Her consequences shows in the form of Mari’s teasing. She wouldn’t hear the end of this.

 

“Erm, uh, do you both have plans for the 17th?” You tried changing the subject away from what she just did. It worked. They seems like they all perked up and all ears now. “I want to invite you to my ship.”

 

“Mama’s ship??” Ruri suddenly speaks up.

 

“Yeah, how about it? A tour in Mama’s ship?” She receives a very enthusiastic nod. “We can go today,” she says, looking at Ruby. “if that's alright?”

 

“We can't go today, but you three should go.” Dia says.

 

Mari just snickers, the usual mischief in her eyes.

 

“Okay. Let me just pack our things.”

  
  


Before they go to Tokyo, she made a quick stop to the Tochiman Inn to tell her best friend personally about her birthday plan. Then they went back to her parents to have lunch.

 

“Papa, Mama, we are going to Tokyo now, want to come with us?”

 

“Hm, I'd rather not. I don't want to be a third wheel.”

 

She chokes on her food. “Papa!”

 

Her old man only laughs.

 

“Grandpa, what’s a third wheel?”

 

“Ruri-”

 

“I-It's the wheel in the ship!” You almost shouted, frowning at her father.

 

Mrs. Watanabe jabs her husband’s rib and glares that almost say: ‘Watch what you say in front of Ruri!’

 

But her daughter brightens. “Can I see it?”

 

“Yeah, later.” She looks down to her and smiles. “Now finish your food.”

 

Ruri grins and happily went back to her lunch.

 

After eating, they left Numazu to drive down to Tokyo. They reached the port where the ship was docked at some time after three in the afternoon, parking the car directly inside. You doesn’t want to take chances of any paparazzi getting a sniff. One look at the kid and they will know. Their resemblance was a dead giveaway. Although she really wanted the whole nation to know that she has an awesome daughter, it's not time yet.

 

Her second-in-command looks very amused when she looks at them.

 

“Captain, back so soon?” Her smile almost resembles her smirk.

 

You wants to deadpan so much. “Uhm, Ruby-chan, meet Hyodo Sayuri, my second-in-command. And Yuri, this is Kurosawa Ruby, my uh… friend.”

 

 _Friend._ Such a distasteful word to describe her ex-girlfriend and the mother of her child. It's very inappropriate to say those titles, they sound so apathetic. She doesn’t know what they are. So friend is the only thing that fits right now.

 

Yuri raises a brow at her. You deadpanned just then.

 

“Just call me Yuri.” The woman says, grasping the redhead’s hand in a handshake. “Glad to finally meet Captain’s kryptonite.”

 

Ruby flushes deep red with how direct she is. “Uh, R-Ruby.” She stutters but smiles afterwards. “I'm glad to meet you too.”

 

“And what's your name?” Yuri crouch to Ruri’s level.

 

The girl went pink and hide behind her legs. You blinks. Ah, this is the very first time she has to meet a stranger. Geez…

 

You kneels down. “Ruri, it's okay. She's Mama’s friend.”

 

Ruby follows down. “It's okay, baby, greet Auntie.”

 

The little girl slowly steps forward.

 

“Hi, I'm Auntie Yuri. And you?”

 

“I'm Ruri.” She smiles, shaking her hand.

 

“So polite. I'm so glad she takes after Mommy.” Yuri compliments, grinning knowingly.

 

You deadpan for the second time. Ruby just chuckles at their antics.

 

After a little bit of getting to know each other, You takes them to her cabin.

 

“We can stay in my cabin.” She huffs, carrying the heavy suitcase. “I'm gonna get our things there first.”

 

“Captain's cabin??” The look on Ruri face is pure joy. She almost forgot, Ruri is an avid fan of ships, just like her. You laughs outright, remembering her younger self.

 

The cabin wasn't all that great, but her little kid looks at it like it came from a fairytale. Probably, because her office was decorated with a traditional wheel, since modern ship’s control room doesn’t have them anymore. You feels more like a captain when she looks at it. Also, hanging on one side of the wall is the huge framed photo of her father that she often look at when she’s feeling lost. Somehow his image gives her strength and helps her in her lowest time.

 

“The third wheel!” Ruri squeals.

 

Ruby and her burst out laughing.

 

“Do you like it?” The response she gets made her laugh even more. Her daughter’s eyes are practically sparkling.

 

The rest of the room is moderate in size, it doesn't look luxurious like a cabin suite should be, although she got her own gym equipments in line with her television and music system.

 

But what caught Ruby’s eyes is the huge frame of Aqours poster on one of the wall. Alongside of it are several photos of their friends and a few photos of them when they were still in high school and college.

 

“Sorry, my cabin wasn't all that great.” You laughs and blushes when Ruby smiles fondly at her. “Uhm, I'll sleep in the sofa since it would probably be cramped for us.”

 

“Eh? Mama won't sleep with us?”

 

“My bed wasn’t made for three.”

 

Ruri’s expression shows sadness, it’s almost heartbreaking.

 

“We can probably sleep on the floor… if we can borrow some futons?”

 

You nods. “I’ll ask the housekeeping staff.” She then walked back to her office to use the phone. You had to go down from the cabin to get the futons personally. Their floor is the only place in the ship that is off-limits to anyone, with an exception to Yuri -her friend also live in the same floor. She cleans it herself. It was her stress reliever, besides working out, when she’s overloaded with work.

 

She had to rearrange some of the equipment and move the sofa farther to the wall to create some space. She was really sweating, so she decided to remove her sweater. But even her tank top was already soaked with perspiration and clinging to her well built body.

 

“I-I’m gonna clean it,” The redhead stutters, interrupting You in the middle of her trek to get the broom. “w-while you take a shower.”

 

She’s really red.

 

“Are you okay, Ruby-chan?” You asks, concerned.

 

The redhead’s voice cracks while she reassures her that she already did enough and wanted to help do the rest. You’s still confused but still goes to do it, noticing her kid watching them silently from her bed. She asked her if she wants to go in with her, and with her eager nod, she scoops her up.

 

“Mommy too!” The little girl says excitedly.

 

You almost choked on her spit. While Ruby let out a small squeak, face becoming much redder than it was seconds ago. They both stuttered excuses, and she rushed inside the bathroom. Ruri is a little sad but quickly regained her cheer after setting foot on her bathroom. Distracted with the bathroom’s decorations. It has a huge print of Aqours logo with a wave. The tiles are printed with all of the members image icons. The other visual prints are sea creatures and deep sea corals. All in all, it gives an impression of being under water.

 

When they walked out, Ruby was just finishing setting up their beds. Ruri excitedly lies down and rolled a few times. She kept saying how wide the bed are.

 

\---

 

You gave them both a tour to the whole ship -or what they can. Some parts are temporarily off-limits due to renovations and expansions. Since her ship sailed for almost three years straight without any major repair. But it was well monitored. Any place that might need of attention were immediately checked and analyzed, so her crew could plan beforehand and gather materials to the next country they're docking. It was the only way the Captain kept her voyage consistently in schedule.

 

It was a lot of work though, and gave her constant headache and stress. But her recognitions made the effort worth it.

 

The few staff greeted them politely but not without surprised on their faces. They were both confused and curious, but didn't dare to ask their Captain about it. You is always kind, she treats her staff and crew respectfully, but she can be strict when necessary.

 

“Your ship is huge, Mama!”

 

“Do you like it?” She gets a very enthusiastic nod in return. “It's gonna be yours when you grow up.” You says, smiling warmly. Ruri’s bright turquoise eyes went wide. “That is, if you want to.”

 

“Really!?” Ruri screeches. Her voice, akin to a young Ruby when she's embarrassed.

 

You crouches down and holds her daughter’s small hands. “Yeah, promise.”

 

Ruri glomps her and kisses her cheek repeatedly. The ecstatic little girl has the same reaction as she had when her father told her she can be a captain like him. You hugs her tightly, happiness overwhelming her chest, remembering the days she felt very lost and lonely. Her eyes starts filling with tears as she thanks her past self for not giving up to reach where she is now.

 

Her future self must have known.

 

\---

 

After a good serving of dinner, -and a little talk from the chef insisting on making them an extravagant meal, which You declined politely and chose to get whatever they're serving for the crew that day- they went back to her cabin to retire for the night. Ruri had long passed out from all the excitement she had throughout the day.

 

“Do you want to have a drink with me? Anything you want? I probably have it.”

 

Ruby looked like she wanted to turn her down, but nodded.

 

They went to her balcony. It has a little shelf for tea, coffee and has a few bottles of beers and wines. This way she never have to bother any of the kitchen staff for her midnight requests. She feels like a bother even if she's the captain. You understands enough that her staff are already tired from daily work, she didn't want to add into it.

 

“You can pick whatever you like.”

 

Ruby smiles while looking through the various tea and coffee on the mini shelf. All of them are from different countries. The redhead frowns a little, conflicted on what to choose.

 

“Can't decide?” She asks, amused.

 

“There are so many.” The redhead breathes.

 

“I often bought some from every country we docked in. It was some sort of souvenir. The wines are all gifts though. I suppose, you don't drink wine?”

 

Ruby shakes her head. “What would you suggest?”

 

“White tea? I think it will suit your sweet tooth.” She chuckles. The younger woman blushed, then nods.

 

Preparing the tea was nice and simple. You bought a machine for tea making, since she's not an expert or any way good with tea. “Lemme tell you, the tea you make still taste better.”

 

Ruby smiles.

 

They were quickly seated after a short while.

 

“Tokyo doesn't have much stars like Numazu.” You said, sipping her tea. “You should see the sky in the middle of pacific, it was majestic.”

 

“Yes, and vast, right?”

 

“I… didn't know you read my interviews.”

 

“I bought them for Ruri.” Ruby looks down and blushes.

 

“But you do read them, right?”

 

The redhead replies with a quiet yes.

 

“Although, I'm still surprised about you knowing my size.”

 

Ruby almost choked on her tea, face red. “I-It was just a lucky guess.”

 

“All of them?” You teases. Ruby only sips on her tea, blushing madly. “You've always had a keen eye when it comes to clothes. Our friends never really noticed but I know you're so much better than me.”

 

“That's not true.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“Then maybe because you taught me a lot. You're a great teacher, You-chan.”

 

“Not really,” she snickers. “you never realized, you just have a natural talent and can easily follow through. I was just your upperclassman so responsibilities naturally fell on me, but I couldn't have done them without you.” She smiles at her warmly.

 

“You-chan…” Ruby breathes. “I enjoyed all those times we did the group's costumes together.” She smiles down to her tea, quite nostalgic. “They are the happiest moments of my life.”

 

You hums in agreement, looking at her adorable face. Even after all these years, Ruby managed to look almost the same as when she was fifteen. You remembers feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest for the first time when she realized she had fallen for the shy girl. She tried to stomp it down, arguing with herself that Ruby wouldn't like someone like her. But she was wrong. You had never felt so glad to be wrong in her entire life. Dating her, despite her older sister breathing down her neck, was the best thing that ever happened to her.

 

“It was great, isn't it.” You whispers with unwanted sadness.

 

‘If only…’

 

“Do you… maybe want to…” You trails off, seeing the redhead bristled, and with the way she averted her gaze, Ruby doesn't want to reciprocate any of her advances. You purses her lips, trying to stop herself from telling Ruby how she really feels.

 

“I'm… happy that you genuinely accepted Ruri.”

 

“Of course, I love our daughter.” She huffs. “I hope you didn't thought, I wouldn't.”

 

“I… was just…”

 

“I love Ruri. Don't ever think otherwise.”

 

Ruby nods. “Thank you.”

 

Another moment of silence.

 

“Ruby-”

 

“We should sleep soon.” The redhead hurriedly says. “It's getting really late.”

 

You wanted to point out that it's just eight in the evening but didn't pushed Ruby any further.

 

She doesn’t even know why the redhead was resisting her so much.

 

Ruby thinks she doesn't deserve to be loved anymore because of what she had done? There must be a reason why the redhead did and You can understand them, if only Ruby would just hear her out.

 

But, as fate would have it, tonight isn't the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe the Night” - Ben & Ben.  
> -I hope you're still enjoying this...  
> -Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart to Pcyqo for proofreading this. My gosh, they did it so fast, Im shookt.


	4. Meet Me In The Middle

****_“Tell me something that could change my mind_  
_I couldn't let it be known,_ _  
This it is every time I refuse to say goodbye.”_

  
  
  


The morning of the 17th came and Ruri woke up without You on the bed. These past few days, the little girl wakes her mother up by whispering or a kiss and a very energetic catch phrase they both love.

 

“Mommy?” She turns to Ruby instead. “Mama’s gone.”

 

Ruri’s downturn face tugs at her heart. “Mama probably just has something to do.”

 

“Ruri… didn't get to say ohayosoro…” She whispers, voice breaking.

 

Ruby hugs her crying daughter. It shows how much she loves You. She reaches for her phone to call her missing ex-girlfriend. She knows that You is busy, but just for a little bit, Ruri just needed to hear her voice.

 

It took a lot of rings, and when she thought the taupe haired woman wouldn't pick up, the call connected.

 

“ _Hey, good morning._ ” You greets, panting from the other line.

 

“You-chan, I know you're busy, but Ruri-”

 

“ _What? What happened??_ ”

 

“I'm putting you on speaker.”

 

“ _Ruri? What's wrong, baby?_ ”

 

“Mama? Where are you?” The little girl sobs. “Ruri didn't get to say ohayousoro…”

 

“ _Oh._ ” You almost laugh. “ _Then you gotta dress up and come down here. Mama has a surprise for you._ ”

 

“Surprise??” Ruri blurts out, snot running out of her nose.

 

“ _Yeah, so don't cry anymore okay?_ ”

 

“Okay!”

 

“ _Can I talk to Mommy?_ ”

 

Ruby disabled the speaker mode. “I'm here.”

 

You had to confirm that the call wasn't in speaker mode anymore before talking. “ _Okay, can you do me a favor? Distract her a little bit for me, we are still finishing down here. I'll call you when we're done._ ”

 

“Okay, I can do that.”

 

“ _Thanks._ ”

 

Then they hanged up.

 

Ruby laughs at her daughter trying to sniff in her snot. She knows how to distract her so it will be an easy task. They both took a long bath, thoroughly cleaning her little girl. She even let her pick what she would wear, which took at least half an hour. Ruby was laughing at her uncertainty. They had so much fun that even, she, did not realized the time until the door opens, revealing a very soaked You.

 

Ruri runs to her mother excited to say the thing she had been waiting to tell her. But the little girl stops before she almost hug her wet sweatpants.

 

You apologizes, skipping to the bathroom and quickly takes a shower.

 

“What happened?” Ruby asks when she emerged from the bathroom.

 

“Kanan-chan and I got a little excited.” She laughs sheepishly. “And I forgot that I'm still wearing my sweatshirt.”

 

“Kanan-nee is here?”

 

You turns to her adorably dressed daughter; a baby blue frilly dress and a cute ribbon clipped on her short curly hair. “You are so adorable~” You -almost uncharacteristically- squeal, pinching her daughter's cheeks playfully.

 

Ruby snorts, also _uncharacteristically_ , then immediately covers her mouth, blushing. You was stupefied, she had never heard her ex-girlfriend snort before, she mostly emits cute giggles. She smirks at her, mischief in her eyes. A teasing moment ensues for a couple minutes before she realized that she’s still wearing her bathrobe.

 

You had picked a simple shirt and pants since she will wear a different thing later.

 

Finally, they went down. She whips up her phone to start recording, Ruri knows that there’ll be a surprise but she was still startled when all of a sudden many people shouted ‘happy birthday’ in every direction. The little girl was confused, asking whose birthday it is.

 

Ruby laughs. “It's your fifth birthday, baby.”

 

Ruri didn’t immediately brightened knowing that but she did once she sees their surprise for her. A mini aquarium exhibit. You wanted her daughter to at least experience being into a water park up close. Since she can’t bring her to one, she decided to make it herself -with the help of their friends.

 

Even though the Awashima Water Park is within the island, Ruby couldn't take her out. Beside being busy with work, she doesn't want to take any risk and didn’t like her out for too long. Kanan or one of their friends do take her sometimes, but only after business hours.

 

“How about a tour?” Ruby asks her daughter.

 

Ruri looks up to see her mother already wearing a cap and an ID lace, acting as her guide. Ruby then puts a name tag on her daughter's chest, before they both walk to the start of the aquariums that expands around the pool deck.

 

Their ‘Koi ni Naritai Aquarium’ costume standees and banner scattered around. Also, the PV of the song plays on the big entertainment screen. She did her best to make the whole deck look like her center song theme. She even built clear glass over the wide pool, converting it into a huge aquarium.

 

The smaller aquariums that surrounds the edges of the deck, holds a lot of different aquatic species, some of the members have their own stations to explain them to Ruri. They even hold the interactive types; starfish, frogs, etc, and Ruri gets to hold them for the first time.

 

“Ruri, look this way.” Yoshiko calls, taking a shot when the little girl turns to her with a big grin while holding a starfish. She had been following Ruri and taking a lot of shots to document this special day. It's her very first birthday that they get to celebrate with all of them complete, so Yoshiko, along with the rest of Aqours members, wanted to record every single moment.

 

After they reached the end of the ‘tour’, a voice suddenly blasted through the speakers. “And now, what all of you had been waiting for! The grand performance of the international high diver-” Chika announces, genuine excitement in her loud voice. “Watanabe You!”

 

"Mama??" Ruri looks up when she heard her mother's name.

 

They all loudly cheer. Ruby guides her daughter to the stairs to go to the higher deck for a better view and gives her a binocular. Ruri sees her mother standing on a high board attached to the aquarium.

 

“Ruri,” You’s voice echoed through the speakers, waving at Ruri. “watch Mama closely, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

You is quite nervous. It's been a long time since she last did a high dive and even though she practiced for a few days, she wonders if it would be enough. No matter, Ruri wouldn't be able to tell if she made a mistake. She snickers at her own thoughts before taking a deep breath, focusing her eyes on the edge. Then, she did a few quick steps before bending forward to do a front handspring to the edge, then with the momentum -after her feet landed on the board again-, she jumps, arms automatically holding the back of her knee to straighten her legs as she rotates four times in midair and letting them go when she's near the water surface to do a front dive to the big aquarium, performing a beautiful somersault.

 

There's a fat silence after, everyone was pretty much in awe. Ruri's expression says a lot, with eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“T-That was amazing, You-chan!” Chika shouted through the mic, creating an ear piercing feedback. Followed by synchronized groans.

 

Ruri runs down to the wide aquarium. You noticed and descended to her daughter's level, tapping on the clear glass. “Mama… you-” The little girl pressed herself on the glass, quite ecstatic. “you are amazing!”

 

Even if she couldn't hear Ruri, she could tell what the little girl is saying. She lifted her hand and showed her a thumbs up and her daughter copied it, smiling to her widely. Then motioning to the little girl to move back, but Ruri didn't understood her, so Ruby came to pick her up. She meets her eyes, the redhead smiles at her quite fondly. Her heart doing a flip, as she swims back up.

 

“And after that amazing dive, we are now having another performance.” Chika announces, once again. “Joining Watanabe You in the water, introducing, the beautiful queen of the sea, Matsuura Kanan!”

 

“Queen of the sea?” Kanan laughs, before diving into the aquarium.

 

“Chika-chan’s pretty whipped, huh.” You snickers, wearing her goggles and putting the tank’s regulator to her mouth. She gave Yuri a signal, before diving down into position. Slowly, several huge tarpaulin mechanically draped over the sides and above them, darkening the entire pool deck. Only the glow in the dark blue and green stripes of You and Kanan’s suits can only be seen.

 

They are all still, awaiting for any movement.

 

The bottom sides of the huge aquarium glows orange then changes color to light pink then green, following the color sequence of the members, from Chika to Ruby.

 

A melody from the piano starts playing and the two glowing stripes finally moves, seemingly creating shapes of fishes. Swimming in circles gracefully like Yin and Yang. It was both soothing and interesting to watch.

 

Ruri claps loudly after the lights goes out. And the tarpaulin slowly uncovered the deck again.

 

“Mommy! This is amazing!”

 

“Mama did it all for you.” Ruby says, patting her head. "Thank Mama later, okay?"

 

Ruri nods and was about to turn to where her mother was, but got distracted when the piano plays a well known tune. Everybody gathered around and starts singing to the little girl. You's father and mother then goes in with the big cake in a cart.

 

“Happy birthday, my sweet little You!” Mr. Watanabe greets.

 

“Grandpa!”

 

“Hmm, you're so cute!” He squeals, crouching down to embrace his grandchild tightly.

 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Mrs. Watanabe greets, rubbing her cheek. "Someone's coming to give you gifts."

 

“Someone?”

 

“Yes, the one you've always wanted to meet.”

 

Ruri is still and did not show any reaction to what her grandmother said, until a mascot comes walking, and the moment her eyes shifted to it, her face impossibly displays shock. The little girl is finally lost for words.

 

The big mascot then stops in front of her, and crouches down.

 

“U-! U-u!” Ruri stutters, speechless that she's able to meet the celebrity in her life.

 

Some of them tried to suppress their laughter at her adorable antics but others failed.

 

“Uchichi!!!” She finally screeched out just as the said mascot pats her head.

 

“ _Ow! Goodness_ , you are truly like your mother.” Mari groans, ears ringing.

 

“Really? I think she had Ruby beat.” Yoshiko added, rubbing her ear.

 

Ruby went red and frowns deeply at Yoshiko. And, if some of them succeeded with controlling their laughter earlier, this time, it's impossible.

 

A muffled snort came from Uchichi, that quickly grows into a stifled snickering, like the person inside couldn't hold their laughter.

 

Ruri perks up at the sound. It's very familiar. "Mama?"

 

The laughter stops, and took seconds before the person inside takes Uchichi's head off and…

 

"Happy birthday, my baby girl." You greets.

 

"Y-You are Uchichi!?"

 

"Surprised?"

 

Ruri nods eagerly, very amazed with everything. "Y-You are amazing! Thank you Mama!"

 

"Anything for my adorable little Uchichi." She grins, rubbing her daughter's head with the mascot's fluffy hand. "Although, I couldn't have done it without Mama's friends so you have to thank them too, okay?"

 

Ruri quickly turns around, hugging the first person she sees. "Thank you Auntie Dia! And Auntie Mari!"

 

And then the birthday girl proceeded to hug and kiss each one present.

 

"Let's take a pic of the birthday celebrant with Uchichi."

 

You nods, picking up her daughter and pose for a photo.

 

"Mommy too!"

 

"Oh yes," Yoshiko agrees, lowering down her DSLR. "to complete the happy family." She teases, grinning knowingly at Ruby.

 

Ruby, once again, goes red. But steps closer to them, and You immediately hugs her with her free arm -or Uchichi's fluffy arm.

 

Yoshiko takes a couple of shots and couldn't help but smile genuinely after. She wasn't the only one, most of them have a fond smile on their faces. This is a rare sight, after all. Dia had the softest smile out of them though, glad to see her sister happy, albeit a little embarrassed.

 

"Kiss." Her father playfully mutter, but clear enough for all them to hear. Their smiles were replaced with giggles.

 

Flushing, she frowns to her father.

 

Ruri brightens, kissing both of her mothers. "Mama, Mommy, kiss?" The little girl asks, after Ruby and her returned their daughter's kiss.

 

Her father, Mari and Yuri guffaws. She chokes on her own spit, coughing frantically. Ruby on the other hand is blushing brightly.

 

"Kiss, kiss!" Chika chanted.

 

You glares at all of them, but Ruri is grinning, obliviously chanting along. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter, then turns to Ruby slowly, finding the redhead already looking at her. Her eyes unwittingly falls to her lips.

 

'You've gotta be kidding me…'

 

This is her chance. She had longed for this moment for years. All she needs to do is lean in.

 

She purses her lips, and leans down, kissing her warm cheek.

 

The deck exploded with laughter, teases and a little bit of disappointments.

 

'Gosh, they're all so annoying…'

 

But she's mostly mad at herself. A tinge of regret spreads in her chest when she didn’t take the only chance to finally feel Ruby's lips again. But… that would be improper.

 

You is not going to kiss Ruby until she gets her back. Because her lips wasn't the only thing she wanted, she wants all of her.

 

Most importantly, her _love._

 

\---

 

A month had passed since Ruri’s fifth birthday party. You often stayed in the Ohara mansion with her daughter. Next was either in Tochiman inn or her house in the urban side of Numazu. She goes to Tokyo a few times to check on things or to sign papers. Other than that, she’s pretty much enjoying her vacation. She sees the rest of her friends on a daily basis, with the exception of the trio that lives in Tokyo. They all tried to make time for her to hang out.

 

You gives most of her time to Ruri though. The kid grows on her quickly. Now, her daughter is important to her just as much as Ruby does. They're almost like a family, save for the fact that her and Ruby wasn't together, _yet_.

 

She either helps Ruri with her studies, play any kind of games or take her out. Most of the time they use the boat to sail somewhere they couldn't be seen easily. Although being nationally well known made it very difficult.

 

Rumors that she has a daughter, starts to spread after a photo of her carrying a kid in a onesie went trending in Japan. You vehemently went against denying Ruri so she ignored the social media questions and tags. Also, refusing to any public interviews for the time being to avoid getting that question, knowing she would say yes in a heartbeat.

 

“I won't deny Ruri.” You says firmly.

 

They have gathered to talk about the current situation. Apparently, it's now widespread and paparazzi are everywhere, waiting to strike.

 

“But You-chan, it already went viral. The media are already making a fuss about it.”

 

“Then we'll do something to divert their attention.” She tells her best friend. “Like a scandal.”

 

“You already have so many scandals.” Dia piped up, raising her eyebrow.

 

You purses her lips. Well, Dia’s not wrong. “Well… then another one.”

 

All of them look at her expectantly.

 

“Like?” Kanan asks.

 

“Uhm… well, I'll think about it.”

 

“How about you getting married?” Mari suggests.

 

“Uh…” She takes a glance at Ruby’s direction. “That would only give them more reasons to suspect about me having a daughter.”

 

A brief silence washes over them.

 

“Uh, why… do we hide Ruri-chan again?” Chika asks, hesitantly. “Isn't it because Ruby-chan supposedly can’t have a child…?”

 

“Yeah, and because Ruri looks like…” Kanan trails off.

 

You’s eyes went wide. “Then-!”

 

“That is too risky.” Dia interrupts. “It could drag Ruby’s name in this and-”

 

“It doesn't have to be.” Ruby joins in, finally. The redhead was really quiet. “We can just leave my part undisclosed.”

 

It made her heart ache to hear Ruby’s voice full of hurt. Even if the redhead tried to mask it, she can tell that Ruby doesn't want to deny Ruri.

 

“ _Well_ , Ruri doesn’t really resemble Ruby. So… I think it'll be safe.”

 

“Her eyes are the same with yours.” You states, looking at her. “It always reminded me of you, so this won't work at all.”

 

“That is probably just your personal opinion~” Mari’s words drips with tease. “Maybe the media won't.”

 

“Our past wasn't entirely private. They can dig them-”

 

“Then deny it.” Ruby simply says, successfully interrupting her.

 

‘What… What the hell?’ She clenches her hands. “No.”

 

“You-chan, this isn't a matter of whether you like-”

 

“I won't deny you! What are you even saying!?” She yells, enraged as she glares on the floor.

 

“You-san, your feelings are clouding your voice of reason.”

 

“Believe me, I'm actually thinking clear right now.”

 

“Then how are you supposed to get out of this mess?”

 

That’s easy. There's only one way to resolve this. A way that Ruby doesn't want to cross.

 

“Marry me.”

 

You simply states. Like there's nothing wrong with it. Well, technically there wasn't. It's actually the only step left for the three of them to be free and happy.

 

They all gasps simultaneously.

 

Ruby flushes a deep red despite the situation.

 

With just two words, the air becomes thick and awkward all of a sudden.

 

“Uh, we'll excuse ourselves then.” Kanan hurriedly announces, pulling Chika with her. Mari follows, tugging the reluctant Dia away from her sister.

 

Ruby hardly meets her gaze. You sighs as she scowls down the floor. “I'm sorry but I won't deny you. You're asking too much of me.”

 

Frustration starts to build up inside her when Ruby kept her silence. She moves closer to her and holds her hands.

 

“You-chan-”

 

“Don't ignore me. Didn't you say you're going to answer me honestly?”

 

“You know we can't.”

 

“No, I actually don't know, so tell me why.”

 

“Y-You don't have to deny me. Just… don't give an answer.” Ruby evaded the question, yet again and looks up, finally meeting her eyes. “Do it for Ruri.”

 

“They're going to speculate about this. You know how social media are today.”

 

“Let them.”

 

Ruby’s tone marks the end of their conversation, but she's still stubbornly keeping their hands connected. You wanted to ask her again but she knows it will just end up unanswered. ‘Had she always been this stubborn?’ She asks herself while she stares at Ruby’s beautiful face. ‘Or maybe I'm just not used to her rejecting me… she had always been submissive.’

 

“You-chan…?”

 

Ruby’s voice breaks through her thoughts. “Huh?” You blinks, flushing bright red when she realized what she was doing.

 

‘Aaah! Stupid!’

 

“I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm…” She apologizes, rubbing her sweaty neck, feeling hotter.

 

“ _Well~_ ”

 

They both stare at the voice. You quickly retracts her hand from Ruby’s. ‘Dammit, Mari-chan saw it. Just my luck…’

 

“Is everything okay now?” Mari sing songs. The other three are also there. Chika didn't even have the decency to hide her smirk.

 

You literally facepalm, her face burning.

 

\---

 

“Okay, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah, let's do this.”

 

Yoshiko turns to start her livestream, greeting her viewers in her own Chuuni way. “So, my demon for today doesn't really need any introduction. All of you know her, right??”

 

You laughs. “What's with that? Not many people know me.”

 

“Stop kidding yourself.” Yoshiko raises her eyebrow, grinning. “Well, introduction please.”

 

“Hi!” She greets, saluting. Her energetic side coming out naturally when she's in public’s eye. “I'm Watanabe You! I will be your guest for today. Plus-!” She abruptly stops, turning to her side to call Ruri from the other end of the room. “Come here, baby~”

 

Ruri runs to her from Hanamaru’s embrace. “Mama!”

 

She lifts her up and places her little girl on her lap. “Since a lot of you are asking, here she is. Baby, introduce yourself.”

 

“Hello, I’m Ruri.” The little girl greets while waving her hand. Ruri is pretty much used to being behind the lens. Ruby used to take a lot of photos and videos of her growing up.

 

You pats her head.

 

“Aren't they cute??” Yoshiko gushes. “Woah! We just hit four million views! And we are just starting. That's Japan’s newest sensation for you. Did you know that's the most views I've got?” The blue haired turns to smirk at her.

 

“You're welcome.” She grins playfully. “They are here to see my adorable daughter, though, right? Isn't she really cute??”

 

Ruri grins adorably.

 

The comment section exploded with a lot of people gushing about how they look identical. Another large portion of them are from wailing… or mourning fangirls. Oh yeah, when the photo hits the internet, her fans splits into two, the denials and the nosy ones. Her fangirls are weird sometimes.

 

As the minutes goes by, the views goes up to six million. They went ahead with the ‘question and answer’ since Yoshiko’s twitter rapidly piles up with them. She already told her how to filter the questions beforehand, ignore everything that can lead to Ruby. Although, some questions keeps on popping up, so she relented.

 

_Are you married?_

 

“No, I'm not. I'm very much single.” You tries to shrug it off, forcing a smile.

 

“That’s it guys! The lady-killer is still very much single, so you still have a chance!” Yoshiko sarcastically jokes as she pats her back.

 

She breathes a laugh.

 

_What is your body type?_

 

“I actually don't have any. It's not about their physical appearance, cause you know, love is what matters to me.”

 

_Are you in love with someone?_

 

She falters at first, then grins widely. “I… actually am.”

 

Her response gets a lot of shock and asks of who is it. Of course, she ignores them.

 

Yoshiko then starts picking the questions that involves Ruri. In hindsight, this livestream is solely for her anyways. The questions are mostly about her favorites. Like songs, movies and what she loves to do.

 

Both her and Yoshiko tried to help liven up the stream because Ruri is quite timid, but very adorable nonetheless. The little girl makes cute noises when she talks about what she loves.

 

They hit the one hour mark and it's time to end the livestream.

 

“Thank you again for having me here, and my daughter.” She says, tickling Ruri, emitting a very cute giggle from her. “Full speed ahead?”

 

Ruri perks up. “Yousoro!” They both yell in unison while saluting, ending the stream with laughter.

 

She heaves a sigh the moment Yoshiko hits the end icon. “That's exhausting…”

 

“At least, Ruri is now free to go anywhere.” Riko pats the little girl’s head when You set her down.

 

Ruri then went to stare at Yoshiko’s Fallen Angel collections. She’s fascinated with them, getting the trait from Ruby whose the only one in their Aqours days appreciates Yohane honestly.

 

“Yeah, so how about we go to Disneyland?”

 

“We?” Hanamaru glances up.

 

“All of us. It's your day off tomorrow, right?”

 

“Well, as my thanks, I'll go with you.” Yoshiko grins. “The stream was a huge success. It's now viral, see?”

 

They're all quick to crowd Yoshiko's desktop.

 

“Wow, your popularity still amaze me.”

 

“You’ve got scary fangirls, though.”

 

“They are… weird, zura.”

 

She chuckles. “Ignore it. I got used to them already.”

 

“Are you not even scared of them?”

 

“A bit, cause they stalk me sometimes.” She confessed nonchalantly, raising her eyebrows when her friends look at her weirdly. “What?”

 

“And you dated some of them…?”

 

“Yeah, just for awhile.” You shrugs, chuckling at their faces. “Oh, c’mon, there's nothing wrong with it, I'm single.”

 

“I wouldn't be surprised if some of them stab you in the back one of these days.”

 

She snickers. “I’m the one who does that.”

 

Both Yoshiko and Riko blushes. On the other hand, Hanamaru is too slow -or still innocent- to realize the joke, to react.

 

“What the hell!?”

 

“Y-You-chan!”

 

Their reactions cracks her up so much, she falls from her chair. The loud thud startles Ruri from the other side of the room. The little girl walks quickly to her fallen mother who’s wheezing on the floor. “Mama?”

 

She grins up to Ruri, pinching her giggling cheek. “They were all in the past though.” You softly tells them, embracing Ruri down to her chest and places a kiss on her forehead. “Before this.”

 

After she came back, and learnt that she have a child, she felt that she couldn't go back to the way she was. She doesn’t feel like playing games anymore. You can finally say that she's already done with that lifestyle.

 

Few days after.

 

As they have expected, there are many speculations about who Ruri’s other mother is. Some of the women she dated surfaced to claim rights. It made her laugh because, other than not remembering some of them, Ruri looks purely Japanese.

 

Ruby wasn't amused though. Almost like… she's jealous.

 

Forty percent of the speculations, are about the redhead. They even provided proofs and timeline. And specially, the glaring proof, that they have the same eye color.

 

You let them, as per Ruby’s request.

 

\---

 

“Nervous?” You asks her friend.

 

Kanan is fidgeting so much and her smile is crooked. It's a rare sight since she's cool and collected most of the time. “Yeah... do I look, okay?”

 

“Very!” She nods, patting both of her friend's shoulders. Kanan still managed to be taller than her even after all her growth. “Took you both a while, huh?”

 

Kanan laughs. “Yeah,” she meets her gaze. “you're the reason though.”

 

“Eh? Me??”

 

“Chika doesn’t want to get married with one member missing.” Kanan grins. “She's still like our leader.”

 

Her jaw drops. “What… why didn't she just-”

 

“She’s waiting for you to come back. So, she puts it on hold.”

 

“I'm so-”

 

“It's okay, You, I also don't want to.” Kanan reassures her. “Mari and Dia would have done the same if they weren't bound by a contract.”

 

“Huh? A contract?”

 

“Yeah, same as Ruby, getting married after she finished college.”

 

“I see…”

 

Kanan pats her shoulder this time. “Go get her.”

 

She appreciates the encouragement but… “I doubt it. Ruby-chan keeps on rejecting me.”

 

Kanan was interrupted when Hanamaru called her. But she keeps on, “You're not giving up right?”

 

You huffs, smiling. “As if.”

 

Kanan and her steps out of the room and into the front of the shrine, meeting Chika in the middle. She almost laughed at Kanan’s awestruck expression. She can’t blame her, her best friend looks really beautiful in her kimono.

 

They proceeded to walk inside of the shrine where the Shinto priest is waiting. Traditional weddings take a very long ceremony. You watched her two important friends be finally bound by marriage, feeling very happy for them.

 

She wonders what it would feel like if she could find that happiness as she turns to Ruby, longingly. The redhead is always so beautiful no matter what she wears, especially the kimono she's currently wearing.

 

You will always want her.

 

If it's not Ruby then she will stay single forever.

 

\---

 

They had the reception in the mansion, just like always. Mari already decided that her best friend's wedding reception should be held here, no but's. It's perfect because there's a lot of guests from the newlyweds families, even their second cousins are here.

 

The crowd doesn't really bother her much -cruise ships are always crowded- but with her current mood, she just wanted to walk out. But, that would be rude to her two friends, so she forced herself to stay and drink.

 

A handful of women flock to her, she's a celebrity after all.

 

"Can I get your autograph?" One of them squeal.

 

"Sure, would be glad to." She says, faking a grin.

 

The rest of them follows with a request of their own. In all honesty, the noises that they make grated on her nerves a little bit, turning her already down mood, sour as the minutes goes by.

 

She takes another glance to where Ruby was seated, talking happily with Leah. She frowns. The redhead never talked to her that way since she arrived. She held the glass tighter, wishing her daughter is awake to cheer her up, but the exhausted little girl is already sleeping peacefully on Ruby's lap. Wondering if she should just walk over to where they are, take Ruri and excuse herself to the bedroom. That would be better than drinking her sorrows away with these noisy girls.

 

“Are you all doing fine?” Kanan asks, patting her shoulder. "I'll be borrowing Miss Famous here for a little bit."

 

It receives some whines from the women. And, You is very glad that Kanan came to her rescue.

 

"You alright?"

 

She grins at her. “That's my line. How does the newly wed feels?”

 

Her friend laughs. “Pretty overwhelmed.”

 

The blush on her cheeks made her look so much cuter. She snorts, smirking in a very suggestive way. “Ready for your honeymoon?”

 

Kanan’s blush immediately spreads all over her face. “Sheesh, You…”

 

“I could give you pointers.” She offers, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Kanan just laughs heartily. Their time was interrupted when Chika calls her to unwrap their gifts, as per Mari’s announcement. She watches the happy couple from behind the crowd, genuinely happy for them. But she sighs after a minute, taking a swig at her whiskey. Her eyes reluctantly shifts to Ruby, yet again, and sees her laughing with Leah while watching the scene before them. She clenches her jaw and quickly downing the content of her glass.

 

After quite some time of feeling miserable, she almost finished the bottle.

 

“Are you okay? You're really red.”

 

She was startled when Yoshiko suddenly pats her shoulder, slowly turning to the blue haired, her vision a little blurry. “Y-Yeah.” She stutters, hands shaking. “I’m… just gonna go to the bathroom.” You hurriedly says, skipping on her way. Almost stumbling when she opens the door, heaving a deep breath as she bends down to the sink, gasping and shaking.

 

‘Calm down, You, calm down.’

 

But her internal reassurance did not do anything to her already labored breaths. She groans loudly, holding her chest.

 

A couple of taps on the door echoes dully to her ringing ears.

 

“You!” Kanan shouts as the door swings open, rushing to her side. Her friend holds her face. “You're very warm. Yoshiko, please get me some water.”

 

“I- I'm fi-”

 

“Try to keep yourself calm.”

 

But even if she tries her best, she couldn't make herself stop shaking and control her breaths. “Kanan-chan…” she mutters weakly. “I d-drank t-too much… is this a re-”

 

“You,” Kanan cut her off quite sharply. “focus on breathing.”

 

Her friend tried to guide her breathing as best as she can. The door opens again and Yoshiko came rushing in with a glass of water. Kanan quickly snatches it and makes her drink. But in her current state, drinking is quite difficult, the water drips into her chin down to her shirt.

 

Yoshiko stood near, very confused, but she rubs You’s back to try and help.

 

“I… shouldn't h-have… I-I'm sorry…” She gasps in tears, knees giving in, but Kanan catches her before she hits the floor, then her friend slowly guided her to sit on the cool tiled floor to rest her weakened body.

 

“What's wrong??” Chika suddenly emerged from the ajar door, hastily skipping next to her best friend.

 

You is now crying freely, repeatedly stuttering apologies. Chika tries to talk to her. After a couple of minutes, the rest of her friends pooled one by one inside the huge bathroom, asking the same questions. They surrounded her, but Kanan pleaded to give her space to breathe.

 

“What's happening?” Ruby, the last one to arrive, calls from the door, trying to take in the scene before her all at once.

 

She feels dread the moment she hears Ruby’s voice, not wanting the redhead to see her this way. _Never._ But it's hard to fight her rapidly shortening breaths.

 

“You, calm down!” Kanan shouts, her own panic rising up. Holding You’s face on her hands again, shaking her gently. “You're stronger than this. Don't let it get to your head!”

 

“I-” She struggles to utter between her panic attack. “S-Sor-” She abruptly stops, almost choking on her words. Feeling like her lungs can’t fill with air and she finds it extremely hard to breathe.

 

“You, get a grip! You're not relapsing, it's just on your mind!” Kanan tries to reassure over her panic. “Someone call an ambulance!” She cried when You is still rasping harder. Riko quickly whips her phone to dial emergency.

 

“It’s not needed. Please get me a lavender and a chamomile tea.” Ruby calmly says, sitting down beside You and grasping her hands. “You-chan, listen to my voice.” The redhead softly tells her, rubbing her hands. “Take a deep breath.”

 

She tries to obey despite the feeling of choking. Ruby guides her breathing by showing it to her. Mari immediately shows up with a lavender scented oil, quickly passing it to Ruby. Kanan retracts her hands to give space. The redhead rubs some on her wrist before caressing her cheek, just as she inhales, breathing the lavender scent in.

 

“Do you remember that time you slipped on the pool?” Ruby asks, smiling. “You hit your head pretty hard and got a bump.” She tries to tell while still showing You how to even her breaths. It's finally working when her labored breaths and teary hiccups gradually slows. “I got so worried but you just laughed it off. You told me, you used to get those when you were little.”

 

The memory fills her mind. The younger Ruby frowning at her while she tried to reassure her that it was nothing. It took awhile but the redhead loosened up and finally relaxed.

 

It had always been her job to comfort her but now Ruby is the one reassuring her and she did so, gracefully.

 

She couldn't help but feel amaze, even in her current state.

 

Ruby picks up the face towel that one of her friend passed to her minutes ago and wipes off the sweat and tears clinging to her face. “Keep breathing.” She softly says, undoing the two buttons on her polo shirt to wipe down her neck. Then the redhead plucks some tissues and holds it to her nose. “Blow your nose for me.”

 

You was far too hazy to object, so she obeys. Besides, she used to wiped Ruby’s nose for her when she was sick. Ruby then gives the tea to her when she's calm enough for liquid intake.

 

“Are you still feeling dizzy?”

 

“A-” She abruptly stops at her raspy voice. “A little.”

 

The redhead just smiles warmly at her.

 

‘Ruby-chan’s really warm.’

 

“Are you okay now??” Chika suddenly asks.

 

You almost forgot that her friends are there too. Slowly turning to look at her best friend, she nods, not trusting her voice to not crack.

 

“Mou, you scared me!” Chika exclaimed, embracing her gently.

 

Then she suddenly remembers that they're supposed to be outside, doing a party. “I’m sorry… for c-causing trouble.”

 

“Don't worry about it, You. I'm just glad that you're fine now.” Kanan sighs in relief.

 

“What happened with you, though?” Yoshiko asks, frowning. “Kanan almost scared me when she rushed in here after I told her you looked awful.”

 

“Yoshiko-chan, now is probably not the time.” Hanamaru tells her.

 

She stares down on the tiles patterns, hesitating. Kanan then pats her shoulder. She lifts her gaze to her friend, meeting her soft eyes.

 

“Maybe it's time for you to tell them?”

 

She looks down once again. “Only Kanan-chan knows this…” You says through her raspy voice. “I got scared… I thought I was relapsing. I-I was an a-alcoholic.” She mumbles, keeping her head down. She couldn't look at their faces and see disappointment in them.

 

Both Riko and Chika embraces her at the same time.

 

“Why didn't you tell me about this?” Chika says, pouting. “I could have comforted you.”

 

“You already worry too much, I don't want to… add any more.”

 

“You could have told me instead.” Riko pipes up.

 

“I… was scared to tell all of you.” She says, in a whisper. “I'm ashamed of it.”

 

“ _You_ are not allowed to drink anymore, You! Right everyone!?” Mari yells to lighten the mood, diving in to join in the hug. The other members agrees in chorus and follows, creating a group hug.

 

“That would be great.” She whispers, smiling.

 

She looks up to Ruby and sees hurt in her eyes. You internally sighs. The redhead is going to blame this over their break up, which she wanted to avoid at all cost. She smiles warmly at her to lift a little bit of her guilt. “Thank you.” She whispers, voice still cracking a little.

 

\---

 

“Here.” She slides an envelope towards the other end of the table. “My gift to you both and… apology for ruining your reception.”

 

Chika picks it up and stares at it before opening, pulling the paper inside. Kanan scoots closer to also read the content.

 

“Wow… this is for us?” Chika breathes.

 

“Wait,” Kanan frowns. “for two weeks??”

 

“If you're worrying about the shop, I'm gonna cover for you!”

 

Kanan blinks at her grinning face, then smiles. “You already planned all of these, huh.”

 

“Yup! So you don't have to worry about a thing. Except, enjoy your honeymoon.” She smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Both of her friends blushes.

 

“You-chan…”

 

She laughs at her best friend's embarrassment.

 

“T-Thanks… You.” Kanan stutters, trying to compose herself from being flustered.

 

You is very thankful that Mari cancelled her own gift to give way to her own. She feels really bad after the trouble she had caused and wanted to, at least, do something good for her two best friends.

 

“You shouldn't feel bad about what happened anymore, You.”

 

“Yeah… it's my fault for inviting Sarah-chan and Leah-chan…”

 

“No, Chika-chan, that isn't on you. They’re also our friends, it's only natural for you to invite them.”

 

“But still…”

 

She bites her lower lip. “Are… the both of them… you know… together?”

 

Chika’s eyes went wide, genuinely surprised with her question. “Is that what you're worrying about?”

 

“N-No, of course not.” She tries to deny, blushing.

 

Her best friend snickers, red eyes sparkling wickedly. “You've always been jealous with Leah-chan ever since.”

 

Yeah, Ruby’s closeness with Leah had always been sour for her. She knows it was just platonic but they are in a different circumstances now. Ruby is single and Leah could go for her.

 

“You know Ruby doesn't like Leah that way.”

 

“But it wasn't a secret that she had always like Ruby-chan that way.”

 

“Ruby loves you.”

 

“That was before.”

 

“I didn't know you're this thick You-chan.” Chika frowns deeply at her.

 

“I’m just stating a fact.” She counters her best friend's frown with her own. “Even if we have a daughter, that doesn't mean Ruby will choose me… again.”

 

Chika growls adorably at her. “Mou!”

 

Kanan chuckles at her wife’s frustrations. “We are not in your position to know how you feel but we are also just stating a fact.”

 

“But she keeps on rejecting me.”

 

Chika sighs, reaching for her hands on the table. “A lot has happened… but I'm sure you will be able to get through Ruby-chan.”

 

Kanan nods. “Good luck, You.”

 

\---

 

“I think the color green suits you more.” She suggests, smiling in a flirty way. The woman blushes, putting the pink diving suit back to the gear closet, and picks up the green one instead.

 

The woman then reciprocates her flirting, as she thank her in a sultry voice. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Looking over the diving gear shop is an easy task. She had always been good with talking to customers, especially with persuading women.

 

The first few days were pretty chaotic. Both the paparazzi and her fangirls, often crowded the small shop. Half of them weren't even into diving, they're just there to see her personally and get her autograph. Sometimes they just steal a kiss.

 

Well, she doesn't really mind but sometimes, Ruri is with her.

 

“Why are they kissing you, Mama? Are you together with them?”

 

You almost stumbles, hands shaking as she lifts the gas tank. “No, t-that was just a form of greeting.”

 

"Greeting?”

 

“Yeah, greeting.”

 

“Mommy said kissing is for two people who are together.” Ruri smartly points out. “Auntie Dia and Auntie Mari and Kanan-nee and Chika-nee kisses each other because they are together.”

 

She's bristled, facepalming in her mind. 'That was an epic fail…' She never would have thought Ruby to be this forward with parenting. But Ruri is a smart girl, so it couldn't be helped. She stops in the middle of arranging the tanks, turning to her daughter. “Yeah that's true. But, kissing isn't entirely for two people who are together.”

 

Ruri’s eyes are wide. “They are not?”

 

“Yeah, uh, sometimes people kiss without any meaning.”

 

Ruri looks like she had a realization. You, bites her lower lip. She doesn't really want to taint her daughter's innocence this way but she doesn't have any choice but to tell the truth.

 

“Are you and Mommy not together?”

 

It’s her turn to be surprised. She knew Ruri would ask this question, it's only a matter of time. “Yeah, we are not.”

 

“Because you don't love Mommy?”

 

You crouches down and rubs her daughter's hair. “Of course, I love Mommy.”

 

“And Mommy loves you. Why are you not together?”

 

“Wha- M-Mommy l-loves me?”

 

Ruri nods.

 

“Did Mommy told you that?”

 

“Yes, and Mommy always makes you clothes and tells me stories about you before we go to sleep.”

 

She breaks into a wide grin. “Really? What else did Mommy said?”

 

“I miss you when you're gone and Mommy always says ‘I miss Mama too.’”

 

“I missed you both too. I'm glad to be home.” She sincerely says, kissing Ruri’s forehead and embracing her tightly.

 

“Are you going to be away again, Mama?”

 

“No, I'm staying here with you.” She smiles lovingly to Ruri, and her daughter smiles back. “We’ll just close the shop and go home to see Mommy.”

 

Ruri nods.

 

\---

 

“I hope you enjoyed our dive.” You grins to her customers.

 

“Yes, of course, you're really great with giving a dive.” One of the woman says. “I mean, diving lessons.” She pretends to correct, eyes travelling down to You's open diving suit.

 

She knew too well the mistake was on purpose. So, she gave her trademark smirk. “That's great to hear. I hope to see you all again then?”

 

There are simultaneous agreement that came from the women. Then one of them suddenly jumps in front of her and steals a kiss.

 

“Oh,” she simply says. “I forgot to mention, kissing is not allowed anymore.”

 

The woman blinks.

 

“I have a kid.” She jabs a thumb behind her, to the shop’s closed doors. “And it's very inappropriate.”

 

Some of them mutters their disappointments. And went on their way without getting a kiss. She goes inside and Ruri immediately greets her. Just seconds after, Ruby suddenly emerged in the shop, a deep frown on her face.

 

“Oh, hey-”

 

“Can we talk?”

 

She blinks just as Ruby quickly steps outside, so she follows.

 

“You're letting Ruri see you kiss someone?” The redhead reprimands the moment the sliding door closes.

 

She blinks again. “Uh, yeah about that, I already told them not to. I'm very sorry.”

 

But Ruby didn't even blink or acknowledge her apology, she’s still frowning. “I'm taking her home.”

 

“Wait.” You quickly grabs her arm. “Please wait. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to.”

 

Ruby sighs. “I'm still taking her home. You're going to close the shop now, right?”

 

“Yeah,” she agrees. “but since you're here now, maybe the three of us could take a dive? To make it up to you.”

 

“I'm not the one you need to make it up to.”

 

“Yeah, I know, also to Ruri.”

 

Ruby takes a moment but nods her head in agreement.

 

Ruri grins quite widely when she hears the news. You gathers their gear and takes it to the speed boat. Driving the boat away from the prying eyes. If the three of them together get seen, it will be a big problem.

 

“It's okay, baby don't be afraid.”

 

“Just for a little bit, baby.” Ruby also encouraged, holding her little hand.

 

Ruri is quite scared so she scoops her and held her close so she feels safer in her arms.

 

"I'm gonna take a dive slowly, okay? Just relax, baby." She smiles down at her scared daughter.

 

Ruri forgets her fear the moment she sees fishes swimming in front of her. She pretty much stares at them and the corals.

 

The water’s gone cold because it's already November, so they didn't take long under the water. But it was still enough time to appreciate the beauty of the sea.

 

“Mama, I saw a blue fish! Is it Dory?” Ruri excitedly asks after they resurfaced and removes their regulators.

 

“Did it talk to you?”

 

Ruri shakes her head.

 

“Then, it ain't Dory because she talks, right?”

 

Ruri was pretty dejected, eyes downcast as Ruby rubs a towel up her wet curly hair.

 

“But, I know where Dory is.” She says, looking to her daughter from the steering wheel. “Her whale shark friend told me.”

 

“Destiny!?" Ruri screeches. "Mama, you met her?? What did she say?”

 

“She said Dory is under the sea in Australia.”

 

“Australia! C-Can we go there? Can we see her?”

 

“Of course, Mama is a Captain remember?”

 

Her reaction pretty much cracked her up but she will always love that look of pure joy on her daughter's face.

 

“Yay! Mommy we will see Dory!” The little girl hugs Ruby in her excitement.

 

\---

 

When they got home, Ruby's still, obvious annoyance shows in the form of a crease on her forehead. It's adorable when she does it before but this time it's different.

 

It was concerning when she refused their nightly tea time before they go to sleep.

 

“Are you still mad? I'm really sorry, Ruby-chan.”

 

“You're still Ruri’s mother. It's very inappropriate.”

 

“I know…”

 

“You're not allowed to take her anymore.”

 

“What… wait-”

 

“I don’t want her to see another incident like earlier.” Ruby cut her off sharply.

 

“Hold on, Ruby-chan, you can't just-”

 

“I can't, what?”

 

“You said it yourself, I'm her mother, you can't just take her away from me!” She yells, fear in her voice that Ruby is starting to deny her their daughter because of what happened.

 

“I'm not taking her away from you." Ruby tries to correct, voice strained to talk calmly, noticing the panic in her expression. "I'm just not allowing you to take her out.”

 

The redhead's reasoning rub her in a wrong way. “And then what? You're going to hide her in here again?” She spat. “Do you realize what you're doing?”

 

“What about you? Do you even realize the negative effects of these incidents on her?!” Ruby raised her voice, infuriated.

 

This is the first time she had seen her this mad. Things are escalating quickly, but it's not like she can control the things that they both spit out.

 

“Of course I know! That's why I apologized and tried-”

 

“Your apology was not enough!”

 

“Then what is!?” You shouted, now equally enraged herself.  “Do you want me to kneel and beg to you?”

 

Ruby clenched her jaw. “Nothing.” She ground out. “It already happened, there's nothing you can do about it.” Then turns to leave but she grabs her arm.

 

“Don't walk away from me! We're not done-”

 

“Yes, we are. Now let me go.”

 

Her whole body tightens, her anger was quickly replaced by hurt. The familiar words strikes her in a different way and it opened up an old wound.

 

Ruby noticed the change in her expression, her own anger dissipating.

 

You loosened her hold, slowly letting her arm go. “Okay.” She murmurs, voice breaking. Clenching her jaw to stop the incoming tears.

 

It's Ruby’s turn to grab her arm when she moves pass her. “You-chan…”

 

“I’m-” She croaks, tears already welling in her eyes. “fine. I just… I just need a minute.” She utters, struggling to stop her tears.

 

But Ruby kept her hold. “I… I'm sorry.”

 

“For what…”

 

“For what I said.”

 

“No, you're not.” You says through her gritted teeth. “You have always wanted me out of your life.”

 

A pause.

 

“If that's… what you want… then I will.”

 

Ruby’s lips trembles. “That’s… That's not what I wanted.”

 

“What then? All you did was pushed me away. And all I do is force myself on you.” She heaves a heavy breath, heart already breaking with what she’s about to ask. Because she had to so she can finally have peace and closure. “So please… tell me… if you don't want me.” She forced out through her sobs. “Look at me and tell me you don't love me.” You finally turns back to look at Ruby. “Then, I will walk out of your life forever.”

 

“I… I d-don’t-” Ruby whispers, clasping her hand to her mouth. She can't bear lie to her again. That’s all she had ever done, lie and hide everything from her while watch her suffer.

 

She watched Ruby fight her tears, but it's inevitable, the redhead let out a pained sob that quickly turns into gasps of breaths.

 

“Ruby-chan… I love you." You whispers. “I've never stopped loving you.”

 

And it's the truth.

 

Even with all the women she dated, none of them ever comes close to how Ruby made her feel. Sailing through the world could not fill the emptiness that she had left. All she had ever wanted was to be with her again.

 

You holds both her cheeks, leans in, feeling Ruby gasps on her lips. A familiar warmth, that she thought she will never feel again, spreads in her chest.

 

“I'm sorry.” She rasps, breaking the kiss prematurely. “I was just-”

 

“You-chan.” Ruby breathes, looking a little dazed. All of her restraints loosen with just one kiss, almost wanting to give in. _Almost._ Until, Ruby shut her eyes, takes a deep breath and with all of her restraints left, she puts her palm on You’s chest and gently pushes her away, creating a distance. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“I… deserve to know why.” She says, putting a hand over Ruby’s on her chest.

 

“You deserve better than me. Someone who can love you honestly.”

 

‘Someone who can love me _honestly.’_ That made her want to scoff. In all of her time in the ship, nobody ever showed her an honest love. They're all after her appearance, and what she’s known for.

 

“You know, I have traveled the world for years. Met many kinds of people, dated many women I can't even remember today. But no one ever made me feel the way you always do.” She steps closer to her again. “At the end of the day, when I look at the sky at night, I remember you and how much you made me happy. That alone helped me get through my darkest days.” She leans in again to kiss her forehead. “I never gave up on you. Not entirely.” You starts nuzzling her red hair. “I always thought that someday I will be better enough to stand by your side.”

 

Ruby meets her eyes.

 

She smiles at her softly. “I was hoping that _someday_ is now.”

 

“You-chan,” the redhead calls. “do you really want me? Someone who had hurt and lied to you?”

 

Somehow, the guilt Ruby had been carrying was so deep she couldn't make herself give in.

 

“Then let’s see, I'll forgive you if you tell me honestly how you feel about me, deal?”

 

That managed to finally break a smile into Ruby’s face. “Dummy, you already know.”

 

She hums, rubbing the redhead's hand encouragingly.

 

“I've never stopped loving you too.” Ruby finally confessed, a smile in her lips. “I think about you everyday. When Ruri was old enough, I always tell her about you. She starts loving you more as she grows older. And it gets harder to look at her hopeful eyes when she asked me when will you return home.” Her voice strained. “I had to tell her lies… When I'm not even sure you wanted her.”

 

You leans in to press a kiss to her lips.

 

“I already told you, I love our daughter. She’s amazing and I couldn't have been more proud.” She smiles softly at her worried face. “You don’t have to worry anymore because I love both of you.” She cups both of her cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you Ruby-chan, for letting Ruri know about me. I'm really happy.”

 

“It's the least I could do… with all of the worse things I did.”

 

She stares at her beautiful eyes. “I want to take away all of your guilt, and fill your heart with love again.” You whispers lovingly, caressing her face. “Please be mine again, Ruby-chan.”

 

Ruby bites her lips.

 

“Don't say no…”

 

“You-chan…”

 

“Please, I need you in my life.”

 

You sees the changes in her eyes after that. Ruby moves up to kiss her, sweet and gentle -it's so like her. They both sighed into it, hearts finally syncing again.

 

“I love you, You-chan.” Ruby whispers against her lips.

 

She didn't reply, just leans in again, embracing the redhead’s waist tightly. Ruby responded by hugging her neck.

 

It feels really good.

 

“I promise, I will never let you go ever again.”

 

\---

 

Their friends catches on quickly with how the atmosphere around them changed. They get teased a lot. The both of them neither confirmed or denied it though. Somehow, it felt just right to keep it a secret for now. Well, if how lovesick they look at each other can be called ‘secret’.

 

It's the first week of December, all of them have gathered yet again at Ohara Mansion for another get together. Even though it's the start of winter, some of them are still so stubborn to swim.

 

“So, You.” Kanan calls, smirking.

 

You looks up, the high of looking at Ruby’s cute face still evident on her smile. “Yeah?”

 

Kanan almost laughed. “Wanna go?” She asks, eyebrow raised.

 

It only took her a second to realize what her friend meant. “You bet!” She stood up and discarded her shirt.

 

They both got on the edge of the rooftop heated pool. Mari quickly joins them, acting as their moderator.

 

“I ain't gonna let you beat me in my own game.” You smugly states.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Kanan counters, smirking.

 

Mari yells for them to get ready. The second she screamed ‘go’ in her amusing American accent, the two of them dives quickly. They were neck to neck. The both of them had always been exceptional with swimming, they're pretty in-sync. That is, until they do the backflip kick on the other end of the pool, that she made a little gap from Kanan.

 

Cheers erupted when You touched the edge of the pool, seconds before Kanan. She grins widely to her friend, they both jump up and high five each other. Ruri runs to her, ecstatic about her mother winning. Some of their friends gushes about how fast they both were.

 

You turns to Ruby, she grins at her gaping face and winks. Blood rushes to the redhead’s cheeks as some of their friends whistles and teases. Hanamaru playfully poked her best friend’s side while Chika jabs her best friend's toned abs, grinning knowingly.

 

Still, they didn't confirm it.

 

\---

 

“So,” Mari teases. “we can start talking now~”

 

“Uhm, right.” She clears her throat. “I wanted to ask for your blessings.”

 

Mari, being Mari, let out an exaggerated “ _oh_ ”. Dia on the other hand just smiled. She was a little taken aback, since this is the first time the older sister did not try to chew her head off when she learned something regarding her little sister.

 

“Finally.” Dia says, sounding relieved.

 

Mari snickers at her shocked face.

 

“See, Dia dear, look at how you made a real impression on You.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“Err, I was just a little surprised. I was expecting some… words.”

 

Dia then frowned.

 

“I mean- uh…” she coughs. “I hope I'm not moving too fast. I actually haven't asked her yet, so I'm not sure…” You tried to clear her throat again. “But I wanted to ask you both first, since you are like her parents.” She takes a deep breath. “Dia-san, Mari-chan, may I have Ruby’s hand in marriage?”

 

“ _Yes!_ I've been waiting years for this!” The blonde exclaimed, shaking the black haired. “Dia dear, it's finally happening!”

 

“Yes.” Dia says softly. “I know that you think that I didn't like it when you both were still dating, but on the contrary, I am her older sister so I look out for Ruby. And it's only natural to be overly protective of my younger sister.”

 

You nods, smiling. “Thank you very much!”

 

“Have you bought your engagement rings?”

 

“When will you propose to her?”

 

The two asked at the same time.

 

She scratches her cheek. “I actually haven't bought her a ring… Since I wanted to ask you first.”

 

Dia’s face lights up.

 

“Ask Kanan, she knows where to find good ones.”

 

“ _Oh yes!_ Kanan definitely knows!”

 

Her face also lights up. “Thank you. I'm going to her right now!”

 

She yells her goodbye and bolted out of the door. In her excitement, she ran all the way to the Matsuura diving gear shop.

 

“Oh, You! Why are you rushing?”

 

“Kanan-chan! Where can I buy rings??” She exclaimed through her gasps.

 

“Rings?”

 

She nods eagerly, grinning. “Dia-san and Mari-chan said you know where to find good ones.”

 

Kanan was confused at first, but her face contorted into realization. “You're proposing to Ruby-chan!” She gasp, eyes wide.

 

You let out a soft laugh and blushes.

 

Kanan ushered her out the door before closing the shop to drag her out of the island. Her friend didn't say where they're going, just that she will find out soon. Her excitement was replaced with confusion. And it turns into a much bigger question when they ended up to a place she knew so well; Tochiman inn. Her friend jogs inside, calling for her wife. Kanan told her best friend the situation and, predictably, she was jumping for joy. Chika hugged her tightly, then proceeded to drag her up to her room.

 

“Uh, thank you but where-”

 

“I know, just wait!” Chika interrupts. Kanan then pats her shoulder. She watched her rummage through her cabinet. Few minutes later, she pulled out a zip lock containing a small box.

 

You stiffens.

 

It looks familiar.

 

“Chika and I thought hard about it.” Kanan’s voice breaks through her foggy mind. “She persuaded me to find it. It took longer though, so the condition of the box wasn’t good.”

 

It’s the engagement ring she bought six years ago.

 

“The ring is still in good condition. I cleaned it every year to celebrate your birthday.” Chika softly tells her. “Since, I always believe that you will need it again.”

 

Chika holds her hand and puts it on her palm. Her thumb grazes the faded surface of the box. She threw it with all her might that day, along with her feelings for Ruby. But just like her love for her girlfriend, it didn't vanish completely.

 

She slowly opens it, and there it was, the ring she had tried so hard to find. She wanted one that will at least match the most beautiful girl she ever knew. A ring with ruby and turquoise stones designed creatively together. It was really expensive and it took almost all of her savings just to buy it.

 

Her vision starts to blur. She wanted to thank her best friends for bringing back a very important part of her life but she’s already sobbing before she can even say anything. They hug her shaking body, while she cry.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

\---

 

You feels like she’s living a dream, because everything that was happening felt too good to be true. She got her beloved ring back, it's like a continuation of what was supposed to happen six years ago.

 

They're currently on a shore, an almost isolated one, she wanted to be near the sea when she do it. It gives her more strength for her shaking hands.

 

“Ah! Is that a treasure!?” She screams. Ruri was startled but excitedly runs over to it, kneeling on the cold sand of December.

 

“Mama, what is it??”

 

“I don’t know, maybe Mommy knows?”

 

Her daughter quickly clasped it with both hands and runs to Ruby. She followed much slower. The redhead bends down so she could see what was her daughter found.

 

You sees the surprise on Ruby’s face when she opens the lid.

 

“It's a ring, baby, we can't take this. Someone must have dropped it.” Ruby says, concern coloring her voice.

 

“I did.” You says, bending down behind her daughter, watching the confusion on Ruby’s face turn into a surprise. “I actually dropped it six years ago. Now that Ruri found it,” she pats her daughter's head. “I was hoping that I could finally give it to its rightful owner.”

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide.

 

“I never thought that I would have a real chance to ask you this.” She inhales to calm her nerves. “Ruby-chan, will you marry me?”

 

The redhead is lost for words. She let out a sob at first, then before she knows it, she couldn't stop her tears.

 

“Mommy??” Ruri calls in her surprise. “Why are you crying?” The little girl asks, still holding the box.

 

“Nothing, baby, just-” Ruby starts sobbing on her hands.

 

She bumps the redhead’s forehead with her own. Ruby looks up to her with her tear stained face, tried to say something but words caught in her throat and only her cries were let out. So, Ruby holds You’s face with her hands and kisses her with all the feelings she can’t put into words.

 

You covers her daughters eyes, as she kisses back.

 

Ruri let out a confused noise. “Mama? Mommy?”

 

They break the kiss and laughs. Maybe later at night.

 

“Ruri, put the ring on Mommy’s finger. Like this…” You guided her little hands. It was going smoothly until the ring stops short before it reaches the end of her ring finger.

 

You almost let out a curse.

 

Ruby can’t help but laugh -raw and genuine. She kisses the pout on her _fiancée’s_ lips.

 

“We’ll just have to ask for a resize.” Ruby sweetly reassures.

 

“I'll see if I still have the receipt.” She grins playfully at her.

 

The redhead laughs for the second time.

 

\---

 

“C’mon, just for a little while.” You hushes out, gently pulling her into the spare room beside theirs. She'd been wanting to kiss Ruby all day but Ruri was so ecstatic after they told her that they are getting together. Her daughter might have understood what kissing means, but they're not going to just make out in front of her.

 

She sits on the bed and pulls Ruby on her lap, lips connecting quickly.

 

Her hand found the redhead’s and kisses her palm, then her fingers. The ring temporarily resides around her little finger. It's the only way to wear it.

 

“Still looks nice on you.” You compliments, kissing the said finger softly.

 

Ruby giggles. “You still need yours.”

 

“Yeah, as soon as you have the time, we can go.” She grins to Ruby. “Your turn to pick mine.”

 

“I actually… already have one ordered.”

 

Her eyes went wide. “What…?”

 

“I wanted to propose but you beat me into it.”

 

She was silent for a bit then laughs quite jolly. “You're full of surprises you know.”

 

“I think that's my line. I know what you’ve been doing all these years.”

 

You blinks. “You… know?”

 

Ruby nods.

 

“Wow… that’s… h-how?”

 

“It's a secret.” Ruby grins, quite devilishly at that.

 

She kept on staring at her, wondering how much the redhead knows. She had been pretty discreet with her plans. Is this the power of a Kurosawa? You chuckles at the thought. She's no match for Ruby. “You're awesome, love.”

 

It's been six years since she last used it and it's evident on her lover’s face how much they've missed their endearment.

 

“You-chan…” Ruby whispers, dipping down to kiss her.

 

They spent the night with sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Meet Me in the Middle” - Jessie Ware, yeah that 50shades’ soundtrack.  
> -This took longer coz I added kanachika wedding that was a glarin plothole when I realized they should have been married years ago so the story changes a bit and now you get a glimpse of Youchan’s past.  
> -A question, what do you think bout Wooby in this? Are you annoyed with her? My cousin does and I was kinda worried that I might have unknowingly made her unlikable…  
> -Thank you to my wonderful proofreader, Pcyqo. Without her/him or them, this chapter wouldn't be here.


	5. Dive Right Into You

****_ “You’re a mystery.  _ _ I have travelled the world,  _

_ there’s no other girl like you, no one.” _

  
  
  
  
  


You is staring at the sea while she waits for Dia to finish signing some documents on her office table. The black haired apologized but she waved it off and hurriedly countered that she should be the one apologizing for taking a bit of her precious time.

 

“You seem troubled for someone who had just been successful.” Dia softly says, obviously looking at her ring. 

 

“Yeah,” she breathes. “it still hasn't sunk in yet.”

 

“That makes the two of you.” Dia giggles. “Ruby showed up, all flustered and almost tripping on her words.”

 

Relief washed over her. She wasn't the only one feeling overwhelmed. Since this is the calm before the storm.

 

“Dia-san,” she takes a deep breath. “about your father… I want to talk to him.”

 

“Are you finally ready?” Dia changes her tone at the mentioned of her father.

 

“I've been mentally preparing for this for three years.”

 

“He will make demands in exchange for my sister. That's how he always is.” The black haired paused. “That's our tradition.”

 

“I know and I'm willing to give my everything for Ruby.”

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

She laughs out right. “Says the one who gave everything away for her.” You takes a moment before speaking again. “I know what you did. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes.”

 

Dia turns to her with a stern face that she knew too well. "How did you know that?"

 

"It doesn't matter." She evaded. Dia did not need to know the details. “I will protect you. Your secret is safe with me. I promise you.” You says with conviction.

 

“No, you don't have to get your hands dirty for something I did.” Dia meets her eyes. There's a hardness on them that she, also, knew too well. “If it gets found out, I want you to protect Ruby instead.”

 

Dia doesn’t really have to ask. She had already decided that she will lay her life to protect Ruby just as the redhead had protected her when she was still nothing.

 

“You don't have any say about this though, because it was already taken care of.”

 

The black haired blinks at her, eyes showing emotions she couldn't read, then sighs. 

 

“We're in this together sister-in-law.” She grins, quite proud for not stuttering. Even now, Dia still have that strict aura that often make her lose her composure.

 

The woman just raised her eyebrow, a little amused and exasperated. “You have changed so much since then.” Dia compliments. 

 

“It was for the best.” Her tone becomes soft.

 

“You should confide to Ruby. You’ll be surprised.”

 

She smiles warmly. “I know. She's amazing, isn’t she?”

  
  


\---

  
  


You had been waiting for this moment for three years. Mentally preparing herself, but now that she's staring at him head on, she realized he is not someone she had expected him to be. She can tell that he is very respected and a man of his words. But that was all there is to him. He’s never the father the siblings deserved. He put everything else before his children. You never really want to justify it like this but she thinks, he was also molded into this kind of life.

 

That doesn't change the fact that he is still the reason she became the way she is now.

 

She doesn’t know if that's a good thing or not.

 

“I'm impressed.” He said with much honesty, putting the stack of papers down. “Considering you were just in average class a few years ago.”

 

You stares hard, trying her best not to glare. It irks her how much he resembles Ruby, with a neatly brush up red hair and a reading glasses perched up on his nose. Like she's staring at the male version of her fiancée.

 

“But I'm afraid that you are still lacking the ability to handle business.” He states, patting the stack of papers. “How can you reassure our family that you can give us stability?”

 

“I am well aware that I am new to these. But I am very much skilled with negotiations.” She states, sounding like she rehearsed this speech many times. “I am also very capable of expanding my knowledge overtime.”

 

She knew this isn't going to be easy so she asked her business partner for tips. The key to this is to make yourself look and feel confident, like you can conquer the whole world.

 

He hums, then stares at her like he's analyzing her. She really tried her best not to glare, while trying to read his eyes about what he's currently thinking. It's futile though, this must be a skill he acquired all these years. 

 

“You're currently Japan’s biggest celebrity, but that won't be enough. I want you to start making your name known in our way.”

 

She  _ knew _ it.

 

You wanted to avoid this as much as possible, but seems like it was inevitable. She knew that to be with Ruby, she needs to be on the same stage with these people.

 

She feels a warm hand that holds firm of her own. It instantly reminded her that she did all of these solely for Ruby. She never had any reason to doubt, all that she ever wanted is by her side. 

 

They smile at each other.

 

“I will do my best.”

 

“Ruby, as someone who has more experience, I trust that you won't let anything get out of hand?”

 

“Yes, Papa, I assure you that we will do our best.”

 

He stares at them for a little bit more before talking again. “I want to see results, Watanabe.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

  
  


\---

  
  


She gathered her friends for an announcement. With all of the things that was about to happen, she wanted them to know one thing.

 

“So, is this a gathering for an official announcement from the two of you? Cause we already know.”

 

“Don't be rude, Yoshiko-chan!”

 

She coughs purposely, interrupting whatever Riko was going to add to reprimand Yoshiko for being rude. You needs to get this out as soon as possible because she doesn't know when the news is going to hit. “That is actually correct.” She agrees, raising her hand briefly to show her engagement ring. “But there is another one. You all know me right?”

 

“Uh yeah?”

 

“You're You-chan...?”

 

“What's this about? Are we talking about yourself?”

 

“Oh? Then you're someone I have to beat sometime soon.” Kanan smirks at her.

 

It made her laugh, despite her tension. They really both love this friendly competition.

 

“You love boats and sailor uniforms, zura.”

 

She smiles at Hanamaru and was about to thank her but a string of loud notifications blares from Yoshiko’s phone. Her friend mutters an apology and quickly taps on the screen. A lot of her followers tagged her on a news page.

 

“What the heck!? You're-!?”

 

“What, what??” Chika jumps out of her chair and skips to where Yoshiko was seated. They were all quick to crowd their Chunni friend.

 

“ _ Japan's #1 Captain revealed to be a billionaire businesswoman- _ !?!” Riko screeches. “You-chan is??”

 

She coughs, yet again, to catch their attention. Trying not to cry inside because she is now officially part of a world she knows that will give her too much headache. 

 

“It was… inevitable.”

 

“Inevitable? That you are this rich and we don't know!?” Kanan rasp. Even her is having a fit about this. The blue haired glares at her two friends. “Did you two know about this too?”

 

“ _ No,  _ Kanan-chan!” Mari, obviously lied.

 

“I do.” Dia calmly replies.

 

You bangs her hand on the table, effectively quieting all of them. “Listen,” she ground out. “this news won't change anything. I want you all to know who I am. Because I'm still the old You, who still loves boats and uniforms. Who was a school idol and danced and sang with all of you. So, please don't forget about all of these things.”

 

“You-chan…”

 

“It was necessary.” Ruby speaks up. “You-chan needs to be like one of us before Papa allowed us to get married. And, I'm still bound by my old contract that Papa needs to invalidate.”

 

“It's just the way it is. It's our tradition.”

 

All eyes turn to Dia.

 

“All of you should not forget that You-san is still our friend.”

 

Chika strides to her best friend and hugs her. “I'm sorry, You-chan. I was just… shocked."

 

“Don't worry, even I, still haven't fully processed this.”

 

“How did you hide all of these?”

 

“I got help from a friend. I'm sorry I have to hide this… it was my back up plan.”

 

“You're getting more and more surprising, You-chan. I hope you don’t forget about us.”

 

She breathes a laugh. “How could I? I can be myself with all of you.” She smiles softly at all of their friends. “Now that I'm officially one of the big guys.” You says sarcastically, almost wanting to gag. “I will be needing your support from now on.”

 

“Hehe, you can count on us!” 

 

“How about we drink to this, zura?” The gentle Hanamaru suggests, startling some of them.

 

“That is something coming from you, Maru.”

 

“You-chan will be drinking water, though.” Hanamaru points out.

 

She chuckles. “I prefer tea.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Ruby is smiling impishly at her. "You look dapper in this suit."

 

"I always do, don't I?" She smugly replies, raising her eyebrow playfully.

 

The redhead giggles, blushing cutely, then nods. "I'm surprised Papa invited you, since this is a private gathering with his partners."

 

You raised both her eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "Oh, is this my initiation? Wow… now, I'm definitely nervous."

 

Ruby smiles at her, putting her hand on her cheek. "This means Papa likes you."

 

She blinks at that. "You mean, he would like to embarrass me in front of the last boss?"

 

"He is the last boss, though."

 

"Yeah, my point exactly."

 

"This is the first time I've seen him invite anyone. Even Onee-chan hadn't gone to this yet."

 

She was taken aback. This gathering seems important than she let on. More reason to not let her nervousness get to her, she couldn't let any slip up. Although, she wished this event be held with any other day.

 

She sighs, hugging Ruby's waist. "I don't really want to go… if only we all could just cuddle around the fireplace this evening." You whines to Ruby's shoulder.

 

"You'll be back before twelve though, right?" Ruby tries to comfort her, rubbing soothingly on her back.

 

"I can't say…"

 

"Hm, I'll get Ruri to sleep early, so she will be awake to celebrate with us."

 

"Sheesh, this is the first Christmas I get to celebrate with all of you and this happens."

 

Her fiancée kisses her pout. "Just hold on for a little bit longer, okay?" Then moves up to whisper in her ear. "I'll reward you later."

 

She looks at Ruby's smiling lips, when the woman moves back, it has this playful curve that she rarely sees. She snickers. "Seducing me already? We haven't even married yet."

 

"Mou…"

 

You stares at the cute blush that quickly spreads on the redhead's pale cheeks. "Looking forward to it, love."

 

Ruby puts on her winter coat and scarf for her, pecking her lips as her thanks. Then went on her way before her feelings makes her feet refuses to go. She couldn't afford to be late and gets a bad impression.

 

When she arrived at a very old looking mansion, she only sees a handful of people. Well, as she expected, they are all old. It feels a little nerving that she is the youngest, which means she doesn't have much experiences compared to them.

 

There are suspicious murmurs and some glances at her direction. She can tell that they're talking about her. And You will bet that what they're spouting weren't positive. 

 

She internally sigh, already missing her fiancée and her baby girl.

  
  


\---

  
  


You arrived at two in the morning, at best. Agitatedly shrugging off her scarf, coat and blazer. Ruby greets her and she abruptly stop with aggressively tugging on her necktie, grabbing the redhead, burying her face on her silky hair and breathes her captivating scent in.

 

"You-chan?"

 

She didn't reply, just kept her hold on her fiancée and letting her body calm down with Ruby's presence. Washing all of the frustrations, impatience and tiredness that she had suppressed for hours.

 

"We were waiting for you." Ruby whispers.

 

"Little bit more." She replies, almost a whisper.

 

The redhead let her, humming their subunit song while rubbing her back. It alleviated her negative feelings, sighing in relief. Though her beautiful hums lulling her to sleep.

 

"Mommy? Is Mama ho- Mama!"

 

She springs out of Ruby's embrace when she heard Ruri's adorable voice. "Hey, baby."

 

"Merry Christmas, Mama!"

 

It instantly brings a wide smile to her face, all of the built up heat in her body, cool off. "Merry Christmas. Did my baby girl got a present from Santa?"

 

Ruri brightens and nods eagerly. "I didn't saw Santa-san, but he gave me a big gift!" The little girl announces proudly. 

 

She suppressed a chuckle. "Oh? Santa-san knows that you've been a really good girl all year then."

 

Her daughter got a very adorable blush and giggles. You scoops her little girl up, puts her free arm to Ruby's waist, and hugs the two most important people in her life.

 

Her father shouted a tease then followed by Chika's shout for the three of them to hurry up, so they can start with the party.

 

She’s really glad to be home.

  
  


\---

  
  


Between all the important occasions and business gatherings with Mr. Kurosawa, You managed to survive the year end. Albeit, really exhausted. He wants to expose her to his business partners. In hindsight, she knows it was a test to see how well she can handle herself.

 

Fortunately, she had experiences with these kinds of people. But they are all exhausting to look at, plus a lot more when they started talking.

 

On the bright side, she learns a lot of things the more she spends time with him. Catching some tricks here and there. He seems impressed with her performance. 

 

That's the very reason why she's currently having a private conversation, that almost feels like a friendly one, with the head of the Kurosawa family.

 

There's a small table that holds the sake and two glasses between them.

 

“You don't drink?” He asks, noticing how she didn't even touched the glass.

 

“I don't. I prefer tea, sir.”

 

“Kurosawa.” He says before drinking. “Since, you're going to be a part of our family, start calling me that.”

 

“Yes, Kurosawa-sama.” 

 

She fist bump herself in her mind. 

 

Mr. Kurosawa calls one of the servants to bring some tea for her.

 

“I'm impressed with you.”

 

She straightened her posture as she listens.

 

“You handled yourself beyond my expectations." He meets her gaze. "You got so much potential to be the head of this family. Unfortunately, you're not born from our bloodline.”

 

“I am glad that you think greatly of me but I would have declined. Because I will always be a Watanabe.”

 

He hums, a shine flashes in his eyes. She made sure to record what it looks like for future references. 

 

The servant came back to give her a glass of tea. Her nose picks up the scent of it, one of the traditional Japanese teas: Kombucha. She takes a sip. It almost rivaled Ruby’s, but still, the redhead makes better tea. 

 

Pretty biased...

 

“What are your future plans?”

 

“To continue being a captain, and handle the businesses at the same time. It will also be a means for me to check each of our investments on their respective countries personally.”

 

“Good thinking.”

 

“And also, I am planning to take my family to live with me in the ship.”

 

“Is that so. Did Ruby agreed?”

 

“I haven't asked her yet. I planned to do so after the wedding.”

 

He nods, then picking up a folder that was sitting beside him since she walked in and handed it to her.

 

It took all of her self-restraint to fix her face passive when she realized what it was.

 

“Don't look too elated yet, read all of it. I trust you to be always wise.”

 

She nods then proceeded to read the whole document.

 

Ah, I see.

 

You wants to scoff. Now she knows why he asked for her sole appearance, the contract is for her. She thinks this is a different one than their marriage contract. Since she wasn't from a well known and bona fide wealthy family, this will be his, sort of, insurance in case she fail and lose everything.

 

“I understand.” She picks up the fountain pen to sign the two copies of the contract. This won't scare her. You had been ready for this kind of life. She won't let anything destroy what she had built up and be forced to give Ruby back to him.

 

“I sincerely care for your daughter so I promise you, I won't fail, Kurosawa-sama.”

 

Ruby's father takes a moment and just stares at her, face unreadable then the corner of his lips tug upward a little bit. 

 

You finally understood what his eyes were telling her.

 

He genuinely like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Dive” - Ed Sheeran.  
> -I really love doin stuff that I barely know of… sorry.   
> -I hope you don't hate Papa Kurosawa, he ain't antagonist and I know in canon, he is a very gentle redhead(? He should be coz I dunno where Ruby got her red hair. Or maybe she is Riko's long lost little sis lmao) who loves his daughters dearly. And in this story, he did really care for his deceased wife, but he is what he is.  
> -And again, thank you to Pcyqo for the help :)


	6. Here and Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Incoming mature content.  
> -I know the tag says Explicit but just to be sure. You can skip it if you don't like.

_ “I promise to love faithfully, _

_ this pledge of love feels so right.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


You never thought that she would find her uniform stuffy in any way. Tugging at her collar one more time, feeling weirdly sweaty even though it's just March. Taking a deep breath, again, probably for the eighth time now. Waiting can be so nerve wrecking. She turns to her sitting -in seiza- daughter beside her, looking really cute in her light blue kimono. Somehow the sight of her makes her less nervous. The little girl turns to her, grinning, when she patted her head.

 

“Nervous?”

 

She chuckles quietly, looking at her father. “A lot. Didn't you though, when you married Mama?”

 

“Oh, I'm shaking alright,” he spoke quietly. “your mother is scary.”

 

A disapproving noise came from beside Ruri. Her mother is glaring daggers to her father. She laughs quietly at their antics. Then she looks behind her and smiles to her friends. Chika gave her a thumbs up, followed by another one from Kanan. She was about to respond some gesture when the sliding door opens. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest, from the sudden wild beating it just did. 

 

Hanamaru is sitting in seiza outside the sliding door, announcing the arrival of the bride. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the brown haired woman opens the other side of the sliding door, revealing her bride.

 

She didn't think that time can stop turning but it felt like it did when she sees Ruby in her beautiful kimono. Asking herself how she got so lucky, marrying a very beautiful woman. Her bride opened her eyes and found hers, warmly smiling at her and starts walking slowly inside the room. She stood up to meet her halfway, unable to stop herself. It doesn't matter anyway, this is a non-traditional wedding ceremony. They mutually agreed to do it privately, only friends and family are here.

 

“You-chan?” Ruby asks quietly. 

 

She blinks a few times, seemingly, waking up from a trance that is the alluring beauty of Ruby. “Uh, I-I'm sorry, I was just...” She takes a few deep breaths before continuing. “You look really beautiful.” You breathes out, followed by a low gasp. “I mean you always do and-”

 

“Thank you, You-chan.” Ruby says between her giggles.

 

Her heart is beating so wildly that it hurts. She's so full of love for Ruby that it makes her feel lightheaded. She wonders if this is all a dream, and that she will wake up anytime now in her cabin bed. Somehow it doesn't seem impossible to happen considering the many times she had experienced that. It hurts just thinking about this is not being real. Absolutely not wanting to go back to those days where she could only imagine Ruby in front of her.

 

Warm hands touches her face gently, startling her out of her tortured memories.

 

“I...” She utters. 

 

“I'm here.” Ruby comforted softly, caressing her damp cheeks. “I won't go anywhere.”

 

Ruby's touches reassures her that this is different from her cold dreams, because this time she feels warmth. 

 

Warm enough to tell her that this is real.

 

She really is marrying Ruby.

 

Her tears fall, yet again, for a different reason, furiously wiping her eyes with her sleeves, uttering apologies and excuses herself for crying. But her bride hugs her tightly whispering reassurance. She hugs her back just as tightly, crying freely on her shoulder.

 

Today, she's saying goodbye to the loneliness.

 

A runny nose and puffy eyes later, they proceeded with the ceremony. Smiling to each other while drinking sake from the nuptial cups. The wedding officiant reads them some marriage agreement that she tuned out. Oh, and some more signing of papers.

 

The important thing was that they're now officially married.

 

She places a kiss on her  _ wife's _ lips, grinning widely.

 

Their friends erupted in cheers and congratulations. Grabbing the both of them in tight hugs. Ruri hurriedly climbed to both of their laps to give each of them a kiss, congratulating them in her high pitch adorable voice.

 

“Finally…” Chika sobs, in the midst of their joyous noises.

 

Dia is equally in tears, -a very rare sight- just as she embraces her little sister. "Congra-" The black haired chokes between her happy tears.

 

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Ruby sincerely replies, returning her tight embrace.

 

"Haha, congrats!" Her father yells, intensely ruffling her hair.

 

"Hehe, thank you, Papa."

  
  


\---

  
  


She knows about this a month before but it’s still a downer. Cursing these unbearable plastic and egoistic people in her head for ruining her best day.

 

“I don't know what Kurosawa was thinking letting this sham into his family.”

 

“I heard she’s pretty capable.”

 

“This is a disgrace.”

 

She sighs, her face remained passive as she downed the rest of her green tea, pretending she didn't hear the not so quiet remarks about her. Then a soft laugh from her beautiful wife graces her ears, instantly bringing a smile to her face. Ruby is the only reason that made this public reception bearable.

 

“You look so cute when you're annoyed.”

 

She raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh, do I, now? I'll show you a better one later then.”

 

Ruby mutters her name, frowning, face quickly reddening.

 

'Now, that's what I call cute.'

 

She sees Dia and Mari sometimes. And everytime she spots them, she raises her glass for a cheer. Funny enough, they also raise theirs in response. Seems like everybody is truly happy.

 

The rest of their friends doesn’t want to be here. She can't blame them, this isn't fun in any way. Which is also the reason why she doesn’t want Ruri to be here so she asked them to take care of her in their absence. 

 

Mr. Kurosawa is obviously present, since he wasn't at the wedding ceremony. Well, it would be really awkward if he was there. Even if she's thankful that he agreed to let her marry her daughter, she knows they still have a high wall between their relationship.

 

Also the fact that You always sees him as someone who she needs to impress rather than a father-in-law.

  
  


\---

  
  


Before they start their own private party in the mansion, they have to pose for a family photo first. A magazine staff took a sniff of their wedding two days ago and contacted her for an exclusive interview and photoshoot. Ruby agreed since she doesn't have any reason to hide anymore. The redhead also thinks this will be a way to finally let the whole nation know about the true identity of Ruri’s other mother.

 

“ _Let's_ _cheer_ for the newly weds!” Mari shouts in her amusing accent.

 

“Finally!” Her father also yelled, side grabbing her shoulders with his arm. “I won't see you sulk in the corner anymore!”

 

“Papa!”

 

As usual, a chorus of laughter erupts. ‘Gosh…' She groans in her head, wondering if there will ever be a time that her father won't tease her.

 

Ha, impossible.

 

"And I won't see you frown over jealousy anymore."

 

Woah. 

 

Dia is teasing her beloved little sister. This is a once in a lifetime moment. Like a history being made.

 

"O-Onee-chan!" Ruby squeaks in her embarrassment.

 

"And you," Dia turns to You, face a complete one eighty just seconds ago. "don't you dare cheat on my little sister."

 

The mere thought is already appalling. You scoffs loudly, genuinely offended, shoving her frowning head on to her sister-in-law. "I am more concerned that the thought even crossed your mind."

 

Dia raises an eyebrow, as if waiting for a proper response.

 

She sighs. "Of course I won't. Why would I cheat on the most beautiful woman alive over some dumb random chick?" That is kind of disgusting. "I promise that I will treat my  _ wife _ right," she says, the word tastes so good in her mouth, turning to Ruby, smiling softly. "and make her very happy."

 

"You should be."

 

You doesn’t even bother to be annoyed by the usual teasing they always receive. Her mind was too focused on staring at Ruby's loving expression directed only to her.

 

"Congratulations to the both of you."

 

She jumps at the voice, quickly turning to see Sarah and Leah. They brought a gift but what caught her attention was the latter's expression.

 

"Leah-chan!" Ruby calls, hugging her dear friend.

 

"Congratulations," Leah says. The hurt in her voice didn't go unnoticed to You. "on your wedding."

 

"Thank you." Ruby smiles sweetly at Leah.

 

Any interaction of them usually makes her jealous but now, it left her heart in distress. You knows how it felt being in Leah's position. Seeing someone you love the most with another person.

 

She can’t imagine not being married to Ruby anymore.

 

As the party continues, she casually walks beside Leah. Hoping for a proper talk. "Hey, uh, thank you for coming."

 

The woman, now a lot more taller, just nods.

 

“Can I talk to you for a bit?”

 

Leah slightly move her head to glance at her.

 

"Outside." She clears.

 

Leah just nodded again and followed her awkwardly to the nearest door outside to the fountain area of the mansion.

 

She takes a deep breath before speaking. “I'm sorry,” You starts, no sense in beating around the bush. “I know that you are aware that I've always been jealous of your relationship with Ruby.”

 

“It's okay.” Leah says quietly, looking down and not meeting her eyes.

 

“Leah,” she calls, holding her shoulder in a way, she hopes, was comforting. The woman then finally meets her gaze. “I promise to take good care of Ruby and make her happy.”

 

"I know you will." Leah whispers. "Ruby had always been happy with you. I had always known…" Leah smiles, albeit a little bitter. "Don't you dare hurt her."

 

She scoffs at her playful tone. "As if." Then she gave her a tight hug. Closing her eyes while giving a small prayer to the Gods who are listening, that Leah also gets the happy ending she deserve.

  
  


\---

  
  


You feels proud to see their family photo on a billboard for all the public to see. The three of them look good in it. Although, the caption is a bit embarrassing… ‘Wedding of the Year’, it sounded arrogant in her opinion.

 

She received a lot of phone calls from her exes congratulating her, even though she can’t remember most of them. Others, just simply put, angrily yelled at her for not choosing them and demanded some things that don't make sense. 

 

Surprisingly, Ruby found it funny and was laughing the entire time.

 

Her fans on the other hand are still divided but the majority supports her marriage and even wished the both of them happiness. The others are mourning still and even bashed Ruby. This riled her and spoke up for the first time. She can take their craziness when it comes to her but she won't tolerate anyone calling her wife names.

 

This time, Ruby gave her a warm hug to calm her down from her rant.

 

The next few days were spent with various interviews of all sorts. A few of them are international magazines. She doesn’t have the heart to decline them. 

 

Yoshiko asked, if they can guest for another live streaming, this time with Ruby. She thought it wasn’t even a question, they won't turn down their friend when they all agreed with all of the interviews. Except the talk shows because Ruby doesn’t like to be in one. Despite her rant when she defended her wife, the live stream hits eight million views which was higher than the first. Many Love Live fans resurfaced to congratulate them.

 

‘Finally, my ship will sail forever!’ Some of them wrote.

 

They burst out laughing when they read it. Remembering, hiding their relationship when they were still school idols. According to the Kurosawa siblings, idols are not supposed to be in a relationship. She pointed out that they're not professionals but it went to deaf ears. Well, that's avid idol fans for you, she didn't oppose or else Dia would not let her see Ruby.

 

She doesn’t mind, but well, her 'single' status doesn't stop the many attention she gets from her fans.

 

And ironically the younger Ruby was the one who gets affected most of the time.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Have  _ fun _ both of you!” Mari excitedly says, stressing the word ‘fun’ in a way that suggests something.

 

“T-Thanks.”

 

Riko and Hanamaru chuckles. While Chika snickers, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

They are really pushing this. Well, probably her karma for always teasing them.

 

“ _ Not  _ so much fun, alright?” Dia warned, looking a little stern. 

 

It's been a long time since she last saw this side of her. Probably because her worries were now lifted because of their marriage. The black haired reverted back to her old -overprotective- self. It's a refreshing sight to see, and strangely makes her happy in some way.

 

“Yeah, not so much fun, Captain.” Yuri piped up, wearing her usual smirk.

 

“Yes, don't worry, I will do my work. I won't forget.”

 

Right. She still has to work on her honeymoon week. Such a life of a celebrity slash businesswoman like her. 

 

“Don't worry, I will help you.” Ruby softly says from beside her.

 

She grins at her wife.

 

"Yeah, of course, your lady will  _ help _ you." Her father slyly adds.

 

Right… it wouldn't be complete without a tease from her father too, of course.

 

"Just try not to  _ overwork,  _ both of you." Kanan, surprisingly, teases.

 

Her jaw drops, taking a mental note to be wary of her teases with Kanan next time. Her friend can pull a good one if necessary.

 

"Mama, Mommy, enjoy your trip." Ruri speaks up then, smiling widely. "Ruri wanted to come but Grandpa said Mama and Mommy will be very busy with work."

 

There are synchronized snorts from the usual mischievous trio, with the addition of Chika and Yoshiko. Her father almost doubling over in his laughter.

 

She purses her lips, glowering to them.

 

"I'm sorry, baby, Mama and Mommy just needed some private time." Ruby says with honesty, bending down to rub her curly hair.

 

"Private time?"

 

"Yes, to celebrate being  _ 'together' _ ."

 

Ruri's eyes went wide. "Oh, like what Chika-nee and Kanan-nee did!"

 

Now, it's You's turn to laugh, quite merrily at that.

 

"Ruri understands now."

 

She's amazed with her wife for handling this kind of thing gracefully. Also, because her daughter is really smart. Can't outsmart her kid. You wonders where did she get those brains.

 

"Yes, so be a good girl while we're gone, okay?"

 

Ruri nods and hugs both of her parents.

 

They said their goodbyes and climbs up to their yacht. A gift from Mari. A one week honeymoon trip sailing the sea.

  
  


\---

  
  


She can't say she didn't like this kind of waiting. But it's totally normal to be this impatient when it's the first day of your honeymoon but they have to wait for the night to come. Her wife said to follow the itinerary that her older sister had given them. Seems like Dia made an effort to reserve them to some events on their way to south and back to Uchiura. It was well planned. 

 

Actually, too jam packed that there's no time for  _ private _ relaxing.

 

A good example, right now, they're visiting shrines at the town next to Uchiura. Strolling in the morning sunlight hand and hand. There are people who greeted them and asked for a photo. They are currently the best couple of Japan, well, maybe that's because of her celebrity status and maybe Ruby's name.

 

This is nice and all but she just really want to lie down on their bed and… do things.

 

But seems like there's going to be some more waiting.

  
  


\---

  
  


You flopped loudly on the king size bed. She’s so tired from all the walking all day, added to that was all the waiting and the frustration that built up inside her. She had been waiting for a week -and a few days- to be   _ privately _ alone with her wife but now that they are, she can't seem to find her strength, feeling like drifting away to sleep. 

 

“Do you want to take a shower with me?” Ruby asks, voice so soft and sweet, You had forgotten her drowsiness.

 

She nods eagerly. Probably too eager because her wife burst out laughing. Ruby grabs her hand and pulls her to their spacious bathroom. Trust Mari to give them a luxurious yacht. Always the extravagant. It’s even bigger than her cabin for goodness sake. Having the whole top floor of the yacht all to themselves. Even with her current status, she didn't like luxury. Keeping her cabin simple and moderate, just like she is.

 

Ruby starts to strip and she had just forgotten how to unbutton her polo shirt. Watching her wife intently, like she's in a strip show. Ruby's body shape molded into a nice curve and her modest breast, now, a lot more round and bigger. They are actually  _ bouncing _ a little bit as the redhead moves. Her eyes travelled down when Ruby bends to take off her  _ lace  _ panties, revealing her private part.

 

Her pants considerably tightens.

 

Oh well, that was really quick.

 

She blinks when she sees pubic hairs.

 

'Since when??'

 

Her wife bites her lower lip while meeting her eyes, then the redhead quickly pecks her lips before padding down the shower tap.

 

She jumps out of the spell and quickly discarded her clothes to follow her wife. Snaking her arms to her slim waist and press a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.

 

Ah, bliss.

 

“Love, let's wash first.” Ruby says or struggles to say. Breath hitching from all the soft kisses You had been giving to her neck. The redhead hoped they could have at least washed their sweat before doing anything intimate. 

 

Ruby made a disapproving sound but it fell on deaf ears or she just isn’t listening.

 

“Later.” You hushes out, spinning Ruby to face her and kisses her softly. The redhead’s protests seems to evaporate the moment her lips are onto hers. She snakes her arms to her neck and kisses her back. 

 

The kiss starts slow, like they're trying to find the rhythm to fall into. Until it evolves into tongues and a passionate deep kiss. Ruby was the first one to break the kiss, out of breath, not having the lung capacity like she does.

 

You takes notice, smiling fondly. “Out of practice?”

 

The redhead frowns, cheeks red, and was about to say something but she leans down and starts kissing her wife again. She picks her up easily off the ground without breaking the kiss, pressing her up to the tiled wall as she relentlessly attack her wife's lips. Unable to hold it much longer.

 

Ruby starts moaning through the kiss, stirring her deeper desires awake.

 

“You-chan.” Ruby gasp wetly on her lips.

 

They were both in the bathtub before the redhead could speak another word. But Ruby held her face in her hands to try to make her slow down.

 

“W-What’s wrong?” She asks, voice unable to hide her frenzy.

 

“You-chan, let's take it slow.” Ruby says, flustered.

 

“Y-Yeah, are you okay?” She asks, concerned of Ruby’s flustered face. It was totally normal but she can tell something is bothering her. “Tell me what’s on your mind, love.” You whispers, kissing the inside of her wrist.

 

“Nothing. Just take it slow, please?”

 

“Nervous? You don't have-”

 

“No. J-Just… it's been a long time since…” The redhead trails off, face beet red.

 

You blinks. "I know.” 

 

But Ruby still looks uneasy.

 

Is she afraid? She had always been gentle with her.

 

“I’m not…” Ruby trails off, biting her lips. 

 

Realization dawned on her.

 

“Are you… worried that you won't be able to satisfy me…?” You ask in disbelief. 

 

Ruby looks down, mortified that she had voiced out her insecurities.

 

There's a bit of silence after.

 

She holds her chin, tugging it gently upwards. “Look at me.” You says softly. “I've never had any problem with you before abou-”

 

“That was when we were younger.” Ruby cut her off. “Before-”

 

“-I dated and bedded many women.” You finishes for her, sighing. “Unbelievable.”

 

Ruby went silent, avoiding her gaze. She didn't understand why suddenly this is such a problem for them.

 

“Kiss me.” You suddenly commands.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Ruby reluctantly obeys. Moving up to press a simple kiss to her lips.

 

She hums. “Did you know that,  _ that _ kiss felt a hundred times better than all the sex I had before combined?” 

 

The redhead was just staring at her.

 

“If only you knew how you make me feel. I couldn't care less about your inexperience because you can knock me down with just one kiss.”

 

Ruby let out a soft chuckle.

 

“What? It's the truth.” She defends, almost cringing with her cheesiness.

 

“I'm sorry, I was just…”

 

You pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It's okay. We are not gonna rush this.”

 

Ruby hums in agreement, pecking her lips. She grins at her wife in return. Somehow all of the prime excitement forgotten after their conversation. There are no more steamy happenings as they clean themselves.

 

After the shower, You immediately went to the drawers of the night stand. Frowning at the lack of contents -or rather the content she was expecting of. She went back to the bathroom and did the same to all of the drawers even on the first aid kit. 

 

But none.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I… don't have any protection with me. I supposed you don't have it too, do you?”

 

Ruby shakes her head.

 

Ugh.

 

“We don't need it though… do we?” The redhead asks, uncertain.

 

“I've never had sex without one…”

 

She had always been carrying some since women seem to flock to her everywhere she goes and being the playgirl that she  _ was _ , she wasn’t one to refuse. Or else she might be dealing with a larger problem -those nasty STDs- and Ruri wasn’t the only child she has.

 

The look on Ruby’s face almost made her laugh. 

 

“What? You think I went around without using one?”

 

The redhead flushed. Still easily embarrassed about these things. She walks closer to pick her up and places her gently to bed.

 

“Honestly, I'm not even mad that you think that way.” She whispers, caressing her cheek. “But I'm clean. Made sure to do monthly check-ups. And I won't have any random kid showing up at our doorstep.”

 

“I know,” Ruby says softly, honestly. “I've never believed those scandals of yours.”

 

“Good.”

 

Being a celebrity, and a notorious playgirl with an endless charm and hot body, she had more than enough share of scandals linking to her. She actually find them all funny since she can't even remember the women. The kids don’t even look one bit like her. She wasn't afraid to do DNA tests to prove that she doesn't have children. But unbeknownst to her, she already had one all this time. 

 

“Although, I won't have any problem if another one of  _ our _ kids randomly shows up.”

 

“Ruri doesn’t have a twin.” She chuckles.

 

“Tsk, too bad.”

 

“Do… you want to have another one?”

 

“I don’t mind since we're about to make one. No protection, remember?” She grins, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Ruby giggles shyly. “I don’t mind too.”

 

“I think a dozen wouldn't be too bad.”

 

The redhead’s about to screech but was cut off by her loud laughter.

 

“Mou, it's already hard to take care of one child.”

 

“I didn't know.” She smiles. “This time I will.”

 

There's that guilt that surfaced in Ruby's face again. "You-chan, I'm- hnm."

 

She quickly captures Ruby's lips to stop her from apologizing. They were both passed that point. "From now on, I don't want to hear any apology from you about what happened in the past. All is forgiven, now that we are married. I may have not seen Ruri grow up before but now I can and I have many years to see it."

 

"You-chan…" Ruby whispers, a relief in her voice. "Okay."

 

"Good." You grins, as she dips once again to claim her wife's lips. 

 

They start slow again and take their time. Loving every moment that she gets to kiss every part of the redhead's again. She wants to touch them all again. Making sure no skin won't leave untouched. 

 

Ruby moans lowly, biting her lower lip, as she does wonders to her chest. Sucking and nipping on her bare skin. Pressing her face between her wife's soft mounds, nuzzling them. She had always loved playing with her breast, not really caring about their size. But this is a first, Ruby had always been flat ever since, must be a late bloomer.

 

She kept on licking and kissing the redhead’s bare skin as her lips trek down slowly to a familiar path. But her wife held her head, stopping her from going down. 

 

“W-Wait-” Ruby pants.

 

You slowly looks up and just stares at her. Then decided to move up and claim her lips again to lock them into another heated kiss. Ruby whimpers underneath her, so distracted by her expert tongue in her mouth that the hand moving closer to her private area didn't register on her mind, until her sweaty fingers touches the wet folds -thumb grazing ever so lightly to her clit.

 

It sent a sudden jolt through her wife's body that breaks the kiss, a breathy moan escaping her wife's lips. Ruby is so wet that her fingers glides easily on the surface, her thumb gently circling on her clit. It left Ruby shaking, grasping on the pillow tightly as she watched Ruby through her first climax after six years. The redhead came too soon. So, she prolonged her strokes to stare a little bit more to her wife's beautiful sweaty face, fresh with pleasure.

 

“God, you are  _ so _ beautiful.” She says, so mesmerized, placing soft kisses to her sweaty forehead. “You okay?” 

 

Ruby gave a little nod. Still very much dazed.

 

She was about to push away but the redhead holds her bicep, blinking at her confused face. “No we're not done. Just letting you rest.” She chuckles at her pout. 

 

“You haven't…" Ruby says with an adorable frown. 

 

She hums in agreement but didn't make a move to continue.

 

“Can I?”

 

Her member involuntarily twitches. She had been hard from watching her wife through her climax that resembles a lot like her first time, -actually everything felt like their first time. And just thinking about her wife going down on her was already enough to make her impossibly hard.

 

But, she shakes her head. “No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You didn't let me.” She complains, faking a pout. 

 

“B-Because it's embarrassing...”

 

“I already went down on you many times before though. So what changed?” 

 

“You.” The redhead whispers. “You're so good I think I might lose my mind.” Ruby hurriedly adds, covering her flushed face with her hands.

 

She blinks, feeling the embarrassment radiating from her wife's body. This feels a lot like the first time. Ruby is so awkward and incredibly shy.

 

Ah… unbelievably adorable.

 

It triggered something in her. Suddenly very thrilled to see her wife lose her damn mind. She went from softly kissing the hands covering Ruby's face to kissing down her way again. Trailing her wet tongue across and little nips down to her stomach. 

 

The redhead gasps, hands quickly holding her head, trying to stop her from going further. 

 

Too late though. 

 

She eases her hands away from her head, kissing her wrist as their eyes meet. The redhead bites her lower lip adorably, so red in the face. She smiles at her wife before breaking their eye contact by looking down. Pressing her mouth to kiss Ruby’s lovely pussy softly. 

 

“Hn!”

 

Ruby’s still very sensitive from her release minutes ago. Her warm breath gives the redhead's whole body chills, totally losing it when her wet and warm tongue slowly slides along the surface of her entrance. You can tell that Ruby's mind went blank. Her expression is very familiar. And she's elated to be able to see it again.

 

Two fingers rubs on the tiny red hairs that are now sporting Ruby's usually smooth pussy. A new addition to play with. She continues to lick, enjoying the sweet taste of her adorable wife. Darting her tongue inside the entrance -something the younger her did not do. She just realized how good she really is with the way Ruby is moaning, breathy, raw and uncontrolled, subconsciously submitting herself in the pleasure. She feels her entrance tighten on her tongue. And within seconds, the redhead shakes as she releases the second time. Hot fluid pours out to coat her tongue. Quickly lapping it all up, swiping the flat of her tongue again and again.

 

Ruby had always tasted so fuckin' good.

 

She crawls back up to get a good look at her. Leaning in to kiss her face softly many times, out of habit. The younger Ruby loves to get kisses and cuddles after their sessions. Probably much more than the sex itself. Such a pure child. 

 

“You-chan~” Her wife calls, almost purring.

 

_ Damn _ . This is it, Ruby in her most adorable state; basking in the pleasure of the after sex. She almost coughed up blood from getting a direct hit. How can someone be so beautiful and adorable at the same time? Yes, the redhead looks older but she acts so much like her fifteen year old self right now. It's like time travelling and it makes You crazy.

 

“You-chan? Your turn.” 

 

Blue eyes blinks a few times. This is unexpected. Usually coming twice was enough to knock her down. Where did her stamina coming from?

 

“Aren't you sleepy?”

 

“No.” Ruby pouts cutely. “You haven't come yet. We haven’t done it yet.” 

 

She laughs. “We have a whole week ahead of us. Plenty of time to do it.”

 

But the redhead is still pouting. 

 

Ruby is so cute. She  _ seriously  _ wanted to see more of this. But, “Are you up for this?”

 

Her wife smiles then nods. 

 

“Well then my lady, I'm all yours.”

 

Ruby bites her lip, brows scrunching. “Can you… lie down?”

 

She rolled over and lie down on her back. Ruby follows on top of her, straddling her hips, hands automatically landing on her stomach. Her wife pauses on her movements, blushing. She watches her glance down while chewing on her lips as if she's hesitant.

 

“You can touch them.”

 

The redhead stares at her. 

 

“I know you've been checking me out. Thought I didn't notice?”

 

Ruby flushed. 

 

“Go on, love, I didn't land on the top 100 for nothing.” She encouraged smugly, grinning widely. "I saw it, you know."

 

Ruby’s eyes widen.

 

“Even though you hid it so well. I was surprised that you have that magazine.” She snickered, remembering the moment she found the magazine by accident when she was looking through her fashion books. The original cover was overlaid by a false one. Even the first ten pages were replaced by printed English text to camouflaged the whole magazine, so, anyone who wants to look will be discouraged before they even see the original content. She only got lucky because she can read the language and realized the cover and the text doesn't relate to each other. She inspected it and peeled off the false cover and was shocked beyond words when she saw the real one. 

 

The pages with her part even have heart doodles in it.

 

“Did you ever fantasize about me?” 

 

That made the redhead flinch, hands covering her face in an instant. 

 

She sits up, holding her wife closer. “Did you?” She whispers against the back of her hands and kisses her knuckles softly.

 

Ruby made a disapproving noise, adamantly keeping her hands to her face.

 

“I want to know, I won't stop 'til you say it.” You says, biting her ear softly. That earned her a noise between a moan and a groan. She proceeded to bite the skin behind her ear, then down to her neck and shoulder. 

 

Ruby gave in, letting out a breathy moan. “You-chan…”

 

“Answer me please?” She pleads against Ruby's lips as she grabs her hands to prevent the redhead from shying away from her again.

 

“Yes,” her wife breathes. “many times.” 

 

“Did you touch yourself?”

 

The redhead’s breath hitched, then nods. “Many times.” 

 

“Good. I did it in hopes that you would notice me.” 

 

Ruby’s mouth fell open. 

 

“Because I often fantasize about you. And you always came in my dreams. I always hope you feel the same." She says softly. "So, I accepted the interview. I made sure to be extra seductive."

 

“ _ Gosh _ you didn't need to.” Ruby breathes, almost sounding out of breath. “You’re already  _ so- _ ” Then abruptly stops, closing her eyes as embarrassment spreads all over her. 

 

“Yeah? Ruby-chan?”

 

Ruby didn't answer, just leans in and kisses her.

 

“Touch me, love.” She whispers between the kiss.

 

The redhead complied. Slowly inching her hand down to her stomach again. Stroking her delightful abs slowly. Her wife wasn't into this kind of thing before -like Riko does- and it was a delight to have her do this. Just thinking about Ruby getting turned on by her body is such a pure bliss.

 

You feels her wife's other hand hold her member, moving up and down along her length. She can’t help but let out a strangled moan. Ruby's palm felt so soft against the burning girth of her throbbing dick.

 

Her wife not letting up with her strokes as she positions herself between her legs. Their eyes meet. Ruby grins at her before diving down and licks the tip.

 

“ _ Shit…" _ She cursed softly, watching her lovely wife do her magic. 

 

Ruby continues to lick along her. Tucking some of her red hair behind her ear, before engulfing the entire head.

 

You almost exploded right then and there. The feeling of her wife's warm and wet mouth cannot compare to all the women who went down on her. 

 

'Gosh it feels so good.'

 

The redhead makes so many wet noises as she starts sucking on the head, trying to take in what she can. But her size gone bigger than the last time Ruby went down on her so she can see her struggles, opting to just kissing, licking and sucking on her underside.

 

No matter, it still feels really good whatever she does.

 

Ruby pauses, then dives in again, slowly, swallowing almost half of her member. She bites down on her lower lip too hard, making a deep dent on it, while watching the redhead's mouth stretch.

 

She held Ruby's cheek after she moves back. "Don't overdo it, love."

 

"Does it feel good?"

 

She snorts. "Of course. That's not even a question."

 

Ruby softly smiles at her. Then lowers her head again, determined to take her all in. The lewd wet sound it makes, turns her on even more. She grips the sheets tightly, unable to contain the mind-blowing feeling of being blown by her wife.

 

“Hn, you're so good… I can’t…”

 

The redhead picks up her speed, bobbing her head, mouth full. A bright blush on her cheeks. 

 

“Love, I’m- hngh!”

 

You came in the middle of her sentence. Ruby yelps through her dick as the fluids gushes out and fills her mouth. But the redhead didn't pull it out, rather she kept sucking on the head to help ride her orgasm. 

 

She watches dazedly as Ruby's tongue slide on the tip.

 

"Better?" Ruby asks, quite shyly, despite the extremity of what she had done.

 

“Yeah… best head I've ever received.” She breathes, rubbing her wife's hair, lips tugging mischievously. “Are you sure you're inexperienced?”

 

“No. I'm… actually not.”

 

Her jaw drops. “W-What-!? You're not?? Did you date som-”

 

Ruby covers her mouth, giggling. 

 

“You meanie! Were you just kidding? Was that all a joke??”

 

“Obviously. I'm always with Ruri. It's already hard doing anything to myself, let alone date someone.” She explains, grinning.

 

“Ugh, I almost had a heart attack…” You complains, wincing. “You're gonna kill me one of these days.”

 

Ruby is still giggling. “Jealous?” The redhead teases, eyebrow raised. 

 

‘Where is this sass coming from?’ She thought, clicking her tongue. “Almost.” She says, pretending to shrug it off. Then her lips tug upward, and within a second Ruby is now lying on the bed. “I think a punishment is in order.” 

 

“Eh?? W-Wait!” Ruby protests, hands gripping You's wrists. But she swiftly slips out of them, grasping the redhead's instead, and pinning them above her head. Ruby looks horrified with the way she's smirking creepily.

 

“I know your most sensitive spot, milady.” She grins, making sure to show her teeth.

 

“You-cha- pigii!” Her wife squeaks after her fingers grazed on the redhead's most ticklish spot: her navel. 

 

But she stills, her eyes are wide and mouth gaping. 

 

“You-chan…?”

 

“C-Can you… do that again?”

 

“Heh?”

 

“It's been a long time since I've heard it…”

 

She really loves it when Ruby squeals like that. It feels weird that she wanted to hear it again, and again. Before she realizes it, she's rubbing her fingers on her wife's belly button again. Ruby squeals yet again then followed by giggles. 

 

It takes a few seconds for her to wake up from a trance like state. Only then registering the redhead’s flustered and teary eyed face. Ruby is gasping big breaths, looking like she had just been violated.

 

‘Damn!’ She internally cussed. Leaning her whole body into her wife and burying her face on her hair. ‘I totally  _ lost  _ it!! I feel like a pervert! Ruby is definitely not good for my heart. But she’s so adorable, how can I resist!?’ You is totally having an internal fight with herself. Imagining punching her face hard -many times. 

 

Soft fingers touches her sides -below her armpits. It stays there for a bit, then it moves frantically to tickling her. 

 

She burst out laughing. 

 

“Payback!” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“Hahaha w-wait!” You gasps out between her laughs. 

 

Ruby is the only one who knows her ticklish spot. Not that she minded, the redhead rarely ever need this weakness of hers because her wife already gets her way with just a pout.

 

"Okay okay, truce."

 

"He he."

 

You laughs at Ruby's triumphant face then holds her hands and kisses them.

 

“Are you ready for me?

 

“Maybe…"

 

“Scared?”

 

Ruby shakes her head. “No, I'm actually… excited. But, I'm a little worried...”

 

“About?”

 

“Your size.”

 

She chuckles. “Wanna lead then? We will do it in your pace.”

 

Ruby nods. 

 

They switch places, the redhead straddling her waist yet again. Her wife's wet folds leaning on her rapidly hardening member, eliciting low moans from the both of them. Her wife runs her hands deliciously on her abs once again. Probably couldn't care less about being bashful now. She can see that her wife wanted this for so long.

 

Ruby's hips moves slowly, rubbing the wet arousal to coat on her hard shaft. The redhead’s very soaked entrance sliding easily along her length.

 

“Love.” She moans, almost a plea, when Ruby takes longer with just grinding on top of her.

 

Ruby pushes herself up, her hands automatically went to the redhead’s waist, to help steady the hips while Ruby lines up her member. Even with all the wetness, she constrain at her wife's entrance, her tip barely going through. The redhead puts a little force in dipping down, breath hitching, continuing to take her all in.

 

She groans loudly. Ruby is so tight. Even tighter than she could remember. Her wife feels like a virgin all over again, or had she grown too huge for her. She had never felt this much constriction before and it's making her head spin. 

 

Her wife managed to descend completely into her -with so much spasm. She can feel herself throb inside the stretched walls.

 

“You okay?”

 

Ruby nods. “Just need to breathe. You're so big.”

 

“Really? Or you're just really tight?”

 

The redhead frowns adorably with a pout. “You can tell that it's you. Why did you have to grow so big like this?” 

 

“Why is this my fault now?” She sniggers. “It's actually your fault. You make me feel so good, this is the first time in a long time I had a boner like this.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“You make me extremely hard.”

 

“You-chan-!”

 

“What?? I'm just stating a fact. Since you're probably thinking I grew bigger ‘cause of having too much sex.”

 

“No, I don't. Isn't it because of your excessive weightlifting?”

 

You blinks. Now that made her think. It could be… “Hmm, yeah, actually both of those are factors too. Exercise helps the blood flow for increasing erection. Also stimulation,” she smirks. “basically, this is the most turned on as I can be.”

 

Ruby’s blush spreads all the way down her chest. Such a lovely sight. She wanted to kiss those pink skin all over again. “So, you grow twice… when you're-?”

 

She nods. "Not my fault, right? Although, you can say the same, you're really wet right now."

 

Ruby nods meekly.

 

You grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers, smiling warmly at her wife. She squeezes the redhead's hand a little for encouragement. Ruby pushed herself up, again, slowly and comes back down agonizingly slower. She held Ruby's hand tighter, clenching her jaw to stomp down the urge of taking over and just pumps into her. She shouldn't lose it. It might hurt Ruby. So, instead, she closed her eyes, mind focusing on feeling her wife’s bare walls for the first time.

 

The redhead adjusted herself on top of her, wanting more room to move to increase her pace.

 

"Ha, hnn-" Ruby gasps, drooling a little. Clearly starting to lose herself again to the sensation. “You-chan,” she calls, voice breathy and strained. Looking like she's near her climax too soon again. But never stopping her hips from riding her. “Hnm-”

 

She grabs the redhead's hips and meet her halfway. Preventing any pause to the blissful sex they are having. Ruby's brain totally stops functioning when she's near and often blanks out on her movements.

 

She winces when Ruby tightens up so much around her, followed by a high pitched moan. Warm fluids dripped down to her throbbing member as she keeps her thrust. Riding her wife's early orgasm.

 

You wonders if she should just pull out and jerk herself off for an orgasm of her own. Ruby came too soon for her. Something, that never happened before. Usually her lovely wife can keep up with her and can come together. Had she changed this much or Ruby was just very sensitive and untouched for a long time that every contact lights up so much pleasure inside her.

 

Or maybe  _ both. _

 

Her body decided for her, she grabs her wife and with one swift movement, she pins her to the bed, kissing her deeply. Ruby didn't protest, clearly still under the spell and hasn't come down to her high yet. She rasps an apology as she starts pumping into her. Grunting in concentration to not get so rough with her thrusts. She doesn’t want to accidentally hurt her sensitive wife because she badly wants a release. 

 

She’s shocked when Ruby strained once again around her member. Shaking so much as she releases for the fourth time. 

 

“Ruby-” You rasps, almost slowing down to a stop.

 

“Don't-” Ruby hurriedly says between her labored breaths. “-stop.” Then grabs her head and kisses her sloppily, hastily. 

 

You obeyed. Picking up her speed to get much closer to the edge. She only needs a few more. Ruby's inside is very soaked and warm. It makes her go crazy and starts to lose herself into the feeling. She leans down really close to her wife, pressing her face to her sweaty neck, breathing in her sexy arousal. The redhead moans her name again and hugs her neck tightly, huffing as she feels another release coming. 

 

You gave in to the feeling, firmly shoving all of her length inside Ruby's tight pussy as she comes. Her head spins as she throbs, letting the most exhilarating release she had ever felt runs throughout her body. Feeling lightheaded, drunk in the sensation that is Ruby. 

 

She’s sweating like she had just finished her two hours workout. 

 

They stayed there, unmoving. Breaths slowing down. Actually, really slow. She pushed up to look at her  _ already _ sleeping wife. This made her blink. Ruby had never passed out before. Just really sleepy by the end of their session. Guess, she can't blame her. Ruby just came five times. Even her felt a little drain when she bedded two women at once, coming multiple times. You shakes her head from the memory. It's very inappropriate to think about her shameful sexual endeavor while lying down on her wife. 

 

“Love?” You tried. But Ruby is still soundly sleeping.  _ Oh well.  _ She shrugs, pulling out her softened member out of her. Cringing at the amount of fluids came pouring out. A sign that she overdid it. Her heart clenches at the possibility that she had hurt Ruby in the process. 

 

You wanted to punch herself right now. 

 

She picks her sleeping wife and brings her to the bathroom to clean up. Ruby stirred awake in the middle of it. Muttering an apology sleepily. They wash each other before she passed out again in the tub. 

 

You made a quick trip back to the bedroom to clean up their mess. Laying out an extra blanket over it.

 

She lifted her slumbering wife out of the warm water and wraps her in a bathrobe. This isn’t new, Ruby used to fall asleep in the middle of soaking in the tub. But not this drained where she doesn't stir awake to tell her good night. 

 

She laughs, kissing her forehead. 

 

“Good night, love.”

  
  


\---

  
  


A loud tune stirs her awake. She opens her eyes, trying to locate the device that's making that noise. The phone keeps vibrating as she reaches out for it, eyes widening when she sees the caller’s name, quickly swiping the green icon.

 

“Dia-san.” You greets, trying not to sound nervous. 

 

_ “You-san, how are the both of you?” _

 

“We… are good.” She replies, swallowing the lump in her throat. She looks beside her to see Ruby still sleeping, curled into a ball. ‘Cute.’

 

_ “Just woke up?” _

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

_ “I can tell since you missed your lunch reservation.” _ Dia says sternly.  _ “I told you not so much fun right?” _

 

She can feel the irritation radiating from Dia even through the phone.

 

_ “Mou, let them be, dear! They probably stayed up all night!” _

 

‘Mari-chan, you're not helping…’ She internally groaned. 

 

That made Dia’s anger spike up.  _ “Did you!?” _

 

“Err…” She closed her eyes, thinking about lying but she submits herself to her death. “Yes.”

 

Dia was silent, only her seething breath could be heard.

 

“I'm sorry. We… didn't notice the time.”

 

Ruby stirs awake then. “You-chan? Who are you talking to?”

 

“Dia-san.” She says, almost wanting to cry. Ruby takes the phone from her.

 

“Onee-chan?”

 

_ “Ruby,”  _ Dia sounded relieved.  _ “how are you?”  _

 

“I'm good. You don't have to worry, Onee-chan.”

 

_ “Is You-san taking good care of you?” _

 

As if on cue, a pain shot from her crotch. Ruby let out low pained noises that she masked with a hum, pretending it's her normal response. “Y-Yeah.” The redhead falters, blushing furiously. She loves her older sister dearly but she wasn't in any shape to talk to right now. Then she realized the reason her sister is calling; she was worried about something. She look outside the window, the sun is high and bright.  _ Ah. _ “I’m sorry we missed your reservation. We will be mindful from now on.” 

 

_ “It's alright. Take a good rest for today, okay?” _

 

“Un. Thank you, Onee-chan.”

 

_ “See you later.” _

 

“Bye, Onee-chan. I'll see you later.”

 

“Are you hurt?” She immediately asks the moment Ruby ended the call. “I’m really sorry. I really overdid it…" You wanted to beat herself to a pulp right now.

 

“We really went wild, huh?” Her wife softly teases. You didn't react. "Don't worry too much, You-chan. I'm okay…" Ruby bites her lip then, a blush surfaced on her pretty cheeks as she whispers. "I… really had fun last night."

 

You just stares at Ruby then releases a relieved sigh. Gently, rubbing her soft hair as she puts a kiss on her forehead. "Good."

 

With the rest of their day free to do anything they wanted, You spends it trying to find a way to lessen Ruby's soreness. But ended up making out instead. Ruby couldn't help it. Her wife keeps pouting when she refuses to touch her. Seems like her arousal meter is still turned up high but You wouldn't stick her shaft inside until the redhead heals. So… they settled with oral sex instead. A lot of them.

 

"Ruby-chan," You calls in the midst of typing on her laptop. "I…"

 

"Yes?" Ruby pressed, head tilted up to look at her. She grasps You's hand from the laptop's keys and rubs it soothingly. "Love, what's wrong?"

 

"I want to ask you something." She says, looking down to her wife sitting on her lap. "Do you want to come live with me?"

 

"In the ship?"

 

"Yeah, the three of us. I already have my cabin renovating as we speak. And Ruri will have her own room. So, what do you say?"

 

"You don't even need to ask. We will go with you. I'm sure Ruri would be very happy."

 

"I'm sure she is." She smiles at the thought of her daughter. "But… are you? Since-"

 

Ruby puts a finger to her lips. "Why are you even asking? You know I would love to. We would love to." Then gives her a quick kiss. "I'm actually waiting for you to ask."

 

She blinks. " _ Oh. _ "

 

"When will your ship set sail?"

 

"Estimatedly two months from now." She sighs, gaze flitting back to her laptop's monitor. "That's why I have so much work to do."

 

Ruby giggles. "I can help."

 

"Oh no, you  _ did _ so much help already."

 

Her wife frowns. "What? You like it too." Ruby defends, pouting. 

 

"I did not say 'I didn't'." She raises an eyebrow at her, chuckling. Already pushing her laptop close before her lips connects to Ruby's waiting ones.

 

"Your work though?" Ruby whispers.

 

"It's okay, love." She whispers back. "Doesn’t matter right now."

 

Ruby hums against her lips. "I love you, You-chan."

 

"Hnm, I love you too, Ruby-chan."

 

You didn't regret not getting any work done.

 

All that matters right now is that she's already living her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Here and Now” - Luther Vandross -one of the most romantic songs I've ever heard. Yeah Im into sappy lovesongs.  
> -I imagined Youchan's video rant to go from like "im really mad right now. People just kept saying bad things about my wife and how she's not a match for me AND they even had the gall to tag me??" then to "and pssh my wife is ugly? Have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror lately? She's very beautiful and a literal Goddess who married a lowlife like me. I dont even know how I deserved her." Lol so whipped.  
> -Their honeymoon was just an indulgence of mine, sorry if it's too much and Youchan finding Wooby’s hidden magazine is just LMAO. I was laughin the whole time.  
> -THANK YOU TO MY EVER GREAT PROOFREADER, Pcyqo!


	7. YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for updating two months after... I don't have any excuse besides being busy. I hope you enjoy.

_“I want to let you know_

_that I will never go.”_

  
  
  


_“I'm going to stay with you tonight.”_

 

_“You don't have to, Chika-chan.”_

 

_“I want to. You need someone right now, You-chan.” Chika said, caressing her hand. “Kanan-chan also thought it's a good idea.”_

 

_She appreciates the effort her best friend had been giving her after the break up. Chika even slept with her sometimes in her dorm._

 

_Her roommate didn't ask why suddenly there's a different girl lying beside her, rather than her redhead girlfriend._

 

_It was unfair to Chika to think of Ruby while the girl is currently on her place. But it's not like she can help it._

 

_Even Riko tried to be there for her. Showing up one sunday to ask her to hangout. The pianist was really persistent so she relented. Besides, Riko travelled all the way from Tokyo, just to cheer her up._

 

_It was nice, because it took her mind off of things for awhile. They spent the night together in a hotel room since she can’t take her to her dorm. She doesn't want to impose on her roommate anymore._

 

_But it was all the same. She's still thinking about Ruby. And Riko reminded her of Ruby more than Chika did. Her hair color is just a shade darker. Without thinking, she reached out to touch the pianist's hair._

 

_The gesture made her ache._

 

_She suddenly felt the overwhelming yearn to see Ruby again. To touch her again. To hear her sweet voice._

 

_To hear Ruby say that everything is going to be alright._

 

_That this was all just a bad dream._

 

_But her tears felt too real as it stains the pillow beneath her cheek._

 

_Riko held her tight that night while she spent herself dry from crying._

  


_\---_

  


_The days went by like a blur. She did things without registering any of it. Like a muscle reflex, feeling like she's on autopilot. That's the very reason why she miraculously survived the last two months of her fourth year of college._

 

_“That's a long face you're making.”_

 

_She looked up to her father. “Uh sorry, Papa. Just something on my mind.”_

 

_He patted her head. “I think you just need a hard sailing.”_

 

_Yeah, that's right. Her dreams are finally coming true and yet she doesn't feel the happiness she had expected all this time._

 

_She just lost a very important part of her life. Chasing after her dream seems dull to her at the moment._

 

_Feeling very hollow inside._

 

_“I'm sorry I couldn't go to your graduation, Riko-chan.”_

 

_“Don't worry about it, You-chan.” Riko gave her a tight embrace. “Always take care of yourself, okay?”_

 

_“Yeah. Thanks. Let's chat up sometime, okay?”_

 

_Riko nodded._

 

_She looked at all of them and was about to say something when a familiar car caught her eye._

 

_A limo._

 

_Her heart jumped hopefully._

 

_But only Mari and Dia came out of it._

 

_Mari yelled her name and glomped her. She appreciates the effort of cheering her up. The disappointment must have been clear on her face._

 

_Until, Dia handed her an envelope._

 

_“She couldn't come. But she wants you to have this.”_

 

_Her heart was beating faster again when she saw her name in that familiar handwriting._

 

_She stared at it._

 

_This was the first time she had ever received anything from Ruby since their breakup. No message, no calls, no chat. Not even a word. It would have been nice to at least see her face before she goes, even for just a little while. Are they not even friends? Why is Ruby alienating herself from her? She really did miss her so much these past two months. Wondering if she can live without her for the years to come._

 

_Her lips trembled. But she blinked back the tears. She refused to cry in front of her friends. It will hurt her departure much more._

 

_“Thank you, Dia-san.” She said, struggling to stop her voice from cracking._

 

_“Take care, You-san.” Dia stepped closer to embrace her. A gesture that rarely happens. She returned it gratefully. “I'm sorry.” Dia whispered. “I hope you won't come to hate Ruby after this.”_

 

_“How could I… I still love her more than anything.”_

 

_The rest of the group joined in the hug._

 

_She stepped back and look at their faces one last time. Then smiled and waved at them as she climbed up the cruise ship._

 

_Feeling the breeze gently caressed her cheeks for the first time when she set foot on the main deck. The sky is so clear and bright. She wanted to take it as a good sign for her journey._

 

_She smiled genuinely._

 

_‘Here's hoping for the best.’_

  


_\---_

  


_Life in the ship was never easy. She already knew that, yet she struggled so hard to focus on getting better and keep on chasing her dreams. She understood her father's intent in transferring her to the Engine department for awhile. She didn't hold it against him, knowing well enough that she wasn't in any shape to be a deck cadet yet._

 

_It was actually for the best._

 

_Being a wiper was good for her. All she needed to do was clean the machines in the engine room and follow her seniors._

 

_“Oi, newbie!” One of the oiler crews yelled. “Wanna go for a drink?”_

 

_“Uh, sure.”_

 

_Nobody knew her so she was treated equally. From the start, she doesn’t really want to reveal her true identity. It would only make things complicated. And getting special treatment wasn't her intention. She wanted to earn her place by herself and not because she is the daughter of the captain._

 

_The lower deck bar was quite huge and very crowded. Most of the crew are here. There was a lot of noise and loud music. She had heard the rumors about hierarchy within the ranks, and that officers abuse their positions to be a jerk to the lowest paid crews. She experienced it first hand when someone bumped into her -still wearing his First Officer uniform- and scoffed. She frowns at him and made sure to engrave his face in her mind._

 

_That sours her mood. She sat on the stool in front of the bartender to order a drink. Her first taste of alcohol -other than beer-, didn't registered to her, yet she kept on drinking. It wasn’t really her thing. Drinking was mostly reserved for occasions. This was the second time after her break up that she had tried to drown herself with alcohol again. And this time, there's no one to stop her._

 

_So, she got drunk until she dropped._

 

_When she woke up, there was a sharp pain in her head. Getting up with a jolt, she found herself naked. An equally naked woman stirred beside her. Noticing at the same time the several used condoms on the floor._

 

_She was stunned._

 

_It was pretty obvious about what happened last night and it made her stomach churn. She bolted to the bathroom and retch to the -already vomit stained- toilet. Feeling incredibly disgusted with herself for having a one night stand, even if she can't remember what happened last night._

 

_She hurriedly gathered her clothes, and swiftly wears all of them on, even with her shirt tainted by a weird substance and smells really awful -she thinks it's her own puke._

 

_She needs a shower and an aspirin._

  


_\---_

  


_Tragically, that wasn't the last time it happened. As much as she hated it, every time she got herself drunk, she always woke up to a different woman and in the same state. She thought that she can just stop drinking altogether but she found escape with alcohol. Forgetting everything when she’s under the influence. Drowning the bright eyes and red hair that always creeps in her mind whenever she's alone._

 

_Overthinking created her anger. So fed up with feeling broken again and again. Always asking herself if she was never good enough for Ruby that the woman just threw her away. Ruby being in a wealthy family never bothered her because the redhead herself did not make it an issue between them. The redhead never made her feel inadequate in any way when they were dating._

 

_Although, Ruby never invited her in her house -not even once. Now she's thinking that the redhead was probably embarrassed to let her family know that she was dating a nobody._

 

_That's probably it._

 

_That was why Ruby let her go easily and went with her engagement because that's what she had always wanted all along._

 

_The thought made her much more miserable than she already was._

  


_\---_

  


_Her life spiraled out of control and she didn’t even know that it was happening, until one day, she woke up on a hospital bed. Having no idea why was she even there. Her memories are all blurred and very vague._

 

_“Hey there, how are you feeling?”_

 

_She rolled her head to the side. “Papa...” Surprised to hear her hoarse voice, and she felt very weak. “What...”_

 

_“Alcohol poisoning.” Her father answered before she could finish. “A housekeeper found you passed out and bleeding from your mouth and called the medic immediately.”_

 

_What?_

 

_“It was so severe that they couldn't treat you and were immediately airlifted out of the ship and to the nearest land for a hospital.”_

 

_Her father doesn’t sound mad. Contrary, he looked guilty and very worried._

 

_“I didn't know that it was you until I've read the report.” Voice trembling like he's about to cry. “I rushed here to learn that… you had almost... died. I was so worried about you...”_

 

_She was very surprised when he shed tears. She had never seen her father cry, if he ever did, she probably couldn't remember or it was a long time ago. He is always a very sunny person._

 

_“I'm sorry...” he said between his sobs as he kissed her forehead. “for neglecting you.”_

 

_No. Why is he blaming himself for this? This is all her fault and no one else._

 

_“Papa...” Her voice scratchy and her throat hurts so much. “No...” She rasped out. She wanted to tell him, he shouldn't blame himself but she can’t in her state, so she held his hand and smiled to reassure him._

 

_She learned that if the housekeeper hadn't found her, she would have died right on the floor. With her slow breathing, it almost impaired her respiratory due to the lack of oxygen. Her skin had a bluish hue, similarly to a drowning victim, due to the same lack of oxygen in the blood flow. The bleeding came from her throwing up blood caused by excessive and forceful vomiting that tore her food pipe. It was also probably because of her stomach ulcer._

 

_She had taken a mental note to thank that housekeeper and the quick aid of the medics for saving her life._

 

_Miraculously, what happened did not have a long lasting effect on her health, even though it was life threatening, she didn't have a respiratory or brain damage. She got a stomach ulcer rather than those horrific sounding liver diseases the doctor was talking about. She wasn't a drunkard for a long time -only for several months-, and that was why she didn't develop much more severe diseases before she exhausted her liver._

 

_She took it as a good sign for a second chance in life. She didn't oppose her father when he said that she should be admitted to a specialist rehabilitation center to continue her health treatment. Knowing that she needed it and the first step of getting better is accepting that she is an alcoholic._

 

_The first few weeks of the withdrawal were the hardest. They had given her a clinical way of decreasing alcohol intake rather than stopping all at once. But still, the urge to drink was too strong that she felt like she’s going to lose her mind. She often got a mild fever with her body adjusting to the loss of alcohol. The shaking and sweating frequently disturbed her sleep._

 

_Her diet consists of three to four small, protein filled meals a day rather than two big meals so her body can adjust. They even gave her snacks in between. She doesn’t mind but she kind of missed Japanese food. Maybe when she gets a little bit better she will ask the staff if she can use the kitchen._

 

_With so much time to spare, she focused on studying English. She already got the hang of it from talking with a lot of different races within the crew in the engine room. But she wanted to get much better with it._

 

_When she wasn't studying, she turned to the gym to start light workout. Her body had a drastic changed, she became thin and malnourished. It wasn't surprising, considering, she had been neglecting her meals in favor of drinking. Kanan would probably lose her mind if she sees her._

 

_Right, she needed to, at least, tell them about this. Specially, with Chika-chan._

 

_The only thing that she doesn't like about this whole rehabilitation thing was the group meetings. They were good oral practice for English but she doesn't really like sharing personal matters. Instead, she just shared stories about her experiences in the ship, -mostly funny things. Nobody minded. They weren't forced to share anything private if they didn't want to._

 

_She opted to write her feelings down on her journal. It makes her feel better that way._

 

_With her gradual recovery, she decided to try martial arts again. Taking the bus three times a week to the nearest martial arts school from the center. She was glad that even with her current state she can still shoulder drop someone bigger than her._

 

_She never thought that she will enjoy her time recovering._

  


_\---_

  


_One afternoon after she had just finished her two hour workout. While she was fiddling with her phone and wiping her sweat, it suddenly went off with a call from her best friend._

 

_She blinked._

 

_“Chika-chan? Isn't it like two in the morning there? Why-”_

 

_“You-chan!” Her best friend cried over the phone. She sounded in pain when she yelled her name._

 

_“Huh, what's wrong? Why are you crying??”_

 

_‘Did something happen!?’ As she was starting to get worried, another voice spoke up._

 

_“I'm sorry You, she just had a nightmare with you in it so she got worried.” Kanan’s calm voice relieved her panic._

 

_“Oh.” She chuckled. “Tell her I'm okay. I just finished my work out.”_

 

_'Goodness Chika-chan. I almost had a heart attack.'_

 

_“You seem to be doing fine.” Her friend complimented. It's nice to hear Kanan’s voice again. It kind of lifted her mood._

 

_“Yeah,” she chirped. “how's everyone?”_

 

_“Everyone's doing great. We often get together.”_

 

_“Heh, that's nice.” She breathes. A sudden feeling of being home sick hits her. She, once again, realized how much she missed her friends… misses Ruby. Even after all that happened, Ruby never left her mind. “H-How is she?” She can’t help but ask._

 

_“S-She’s…” Kanan stuttered._

 

_Weird._

 

_“...no, actually I haven't seen her in awhile.”_

 

_“Oh, she might be busy with college.”_

 

_‘It’s already the last sem of her last year in college. Probably busy with her thesis.’_

 

_“Yeah...” Kanan breathes._

 

 _‘Crap!’ She cursed in her head and cleared her throat. “Sorry, this is awkward.” She said sheepishly. Asking about Ruby with her friends was really a mistake. She quickly racked her brain for a change of subject. Oh right,_ **_this_ ** _. She can probably tell Kanan about her rehabilitation. “I actually have something to tell you... Kanan-chan don't tell anyone, specially Chika-chan since she get so worried like this.” She heaved a hard breath. “I-I'm.. actually in rehab right now.”_

 

_Kanan was silent._

 

_Fear gripped her. Thinking that her childhood friend might have changed her perception of her. Is Kanan disappointed in her for getting herself into this lowest state? She was about to laugh it off but luckily for her, she was called by one of the staff. “Oh sorry, I have to go. I have to get ready for a group meeting in an hour. Say hi to everyone for me.” She rushed out._

 

_“Yeah, I will. I'll see you later.”_

 

_Kanan ended the call._

 

_That left her in a sour mood. She didn't speak with anyone for the rest of the day. Her anxiety came back just as she was slowly recovering._

 

_She didn't get to sleep much that night. That, and her whole mood, prevented her from doing her daily routine so she tried drawing instead after writing in her journal. It's been a long time since she tried illustrating clothes. She never got to think about designing after taking college. But she gets enough stories from Ruby._

 

_She doodled her ex-girlfriend in their ‘Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai’ costume. It's her personal favorite because it was the real -they both did the gothic ones- first set of costume they did together way back when Aqours was still composed of six members. The redhead was still skittish around her back then, but the girl did her best to help. Ruby have talents, the only downside was her extremely shy personality that most often prevented her from speaking her mind. It took her awhile to realize this and when she did, she always made sure Ruby gets her share of opinion._

 

_And she fell for her from that moment on._

  


_\---_

  


_Kanan started chatting with her about her current condition. It instantly unburdened her from her own mind. Her friend doesn’t think badly of her in any way. The woman gave her advice and patiently listened to her talk. It was nice to have someone to share these issues with. Although, Kanan never liked it when they were talking about Ruby. She can’t help it, she doesn’t have anyone to ask. Her friend always stutters and there's a lot of pauses. It made her curious. Kanan was never good with lying, so she stopped asking overtime to save her friend the trouble._

 

_She often called her mother when she can. The older woman was so worried when she heard the news from her father. So she made sure to tell her mother about her recovery for reassurance. Sometimes she asks if she has any news about Ruby. Her mother says the redhead is fine and often sees her when she comes to visit. It was such a relief to know that Ruby still made an effort to see her mother even though they weren't together anymore. Ruby had always been polite and sweet. Just like always. She wanted to beat herself for ever wrongly accusing her since alcohol can change one’s judgements._

 

_November came, her father picked her up the day of her discharge. He told her that she can go back home and take it easy for a while if she wanted to. Which she politely declined. Instead she asked him, not as a father but as the captain, if she could go back to work on the ship again. She wanted to express her gratitude to him and to the ship by getting better physically and professionally. He agreed and let her take the possible lightest job that  currently fits for her; Tailor -mending uniforms for the crews. Suits her fine since she's still recovering and no physical stress._

 

_She hits the gym most of the time, slowly adding more workout routine to regain her former form. Her health specialist advised that drinking tea helps with curbing the desire to drink again. So she made a habit of drinking since she doesn’t want any relapse. The thought of being under the influence again scared her more than anything. That fear was what drove her to frequently use the gym. It became her haven. She can think clearly when working out and weightlifting again._

 

_She's very pleased with herself when she started seeing the results. Her body is shaping up again._

 

_With her newfound confidence she asked her father for a new job back on the deck. It would be great if she can continue gaining experience. But instead, he asked her if she wants to finally start her apprenticeship. She was a little taken aback. It's currently a big step for her right now. She wasn't sure if she can do it. He reassured her since her recovery is thriving._

 

_So, she did._

 

_What she didn't realized was that it was also the start of her, sort of… sex life._

 

_Being a deck cadet gets her to interact with the passengers, rather than the enclosed engine room. She started noticing them when the others teased her about it. She was confused at first, since she was too focused on her work and was too oblivious to the knowing looks the ladies are giving her. She doesn't know why they are into her when she never bats an eye in their direction. Still, they kept on hitting on her. The weird thing was that, she attracted a lot of older women._

 

_She doesn’t want anything to do with love, but maybe it doesn't have to be._

 

_It was on a whim when she tried to reciprocate one of them. A French woman, in her early forties, had been giving her looks and her body language was pretty obvious that the woman is into her. She tried to give a ‘flirty’ smile. Even though she was pretty popular with girls and boys alike growing up, she never flirted with anyone so she doesn't have any idea how these things work._

 

_She got a wink in return. That was a good sign._

 

_They flirted back and forth mutually and somehow she found herself in the woman's suite._

 

_The woman offered her wine which she politely refused._

 

_“I’m sorry, I don't drink.”_

 

_“Not your taste? How about whiskey?”_

 

_“Uhm, no… I-I quit.” Her body tensed by just hearing the name. Maybe this is a bad idea after all. It's probably not too late to run for the door._

 

_The woman hums, placing down her wine glass and sat beside her real close, hand caressing her pants clad thigh. “Then we can just have some fun.” She grabbed her collar and started kissing her._

 

_This was the first time she had ever felt someone else's lips on hers -those drunken one night stands were not included since she can’t remember how they felt._

 

_It's kind of weird. When she closed her eyes, Ruby is there. Imagining it's her she's kissing. She responded to the kiss aggressively. Somehow the thought felt really good._

 

_Within the whole intercourse, she was just thinking about Ruby. Her cute face. Her bright turquoise eyes. Her sweet voice. The adorable way she responds to her touches._

 

_She had always loved everything about her._

 

_When they were done, she found herself staring at the ceiling. The whole thing was just starting to sink in. She felt dirty for thinking about her ex-girlfriend while having a one night stand but it felt good._

 

_A laugh broke her staring contest with the ceiling. “You're so cute.” The woman teased, then took a drag from her elegant pipe. “Ex perhaps?”_

 

_What?_

 

_“You called her name.”_

 

_She paled._

 

_“Pfft, it's okay. Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell.” The older woman's long fingers touched her forehead. “I enjoyed it. You're really good.” Then she grabbed her purse and took out some cash. “My thanks.”_

 

_“No.” She said with disgust, frowning deeply. She’s not a prostitute._

 

_“Oh.” The woman puts the cash back while laughing humorously. “You amuse me. You're not after the money and yet you went with it.”_

 

_“I was curious… about how it would feel like doing it with someone else.”_

 

_“This is your first time?”_

 

_She looked up at her, seeing a genuine surprise on her face. Looking very beautiful in her sitting position. Her long brunette hair cascading on her clear skin. “Yes.” She answered honestly, knowing what the older lady meant._

 

_The French woman cackled. “Charming.”  The brunette turned to the nightstand to write on a tiny note. “I've taken a liking in you, so call me sometime.” The woman said as she leans down to give her a kiss._

 

_Which she eagerly returned by grabbing her head._

 

_“Thank you… for tonight.”_

 

_It was a genuine gratitude. This older lady made her first experience better than she had expected._

  


_\---_

  


_“So, how is my baby girl?” Her father teased._

 

_She flushed. “Papa…”_

 

_They were currently hanging out in his cabin watching a boring action movie. Although, she got a feeling that it was on purpose. It's going to be a mere background noise to what her father wanted to talk about._

 

_“I'm good.” She replied honestly. “Been hitting the gym and drinking tea five times a day.”_

 

_Her father hums._

 

_“How about you, Papa?”_

 

_“I'm doing great. Drowning with work so I'm gonna pass the baton to you.”_

 

_She almost laughed at his lame act of being serious. “I'm still far behind.”_

 

_“Then, you might want to pick up your speed.”_

 

_They went quiet. Not knowing what to say to that. She was just starting to enjoy her time. Being a captain feels so far away right now._

 

_“Have you talked to your Mama lately?”_

 

_“Yeah.” She replied, eyes following the story that the movie was telling. “Told her about my recovery, as usual. And asked about…”_

 

_“The little lady.”_

 

_“Yeah… her. You know, the usual.”_

 

_“Heard any news?”_

 

_“The same ones. That she’s fine. She often visits, Ma.” She reached out on the living room table for her tea, and took a sip. “They never told me anything other than that. It makes them awkward.”_

 

_He looked at her. She hesitantly returned it. “Ever tried contacting her?”_

 

_“I…” she sighed. “I can’t do it. She’d always avoided me... I'm afraid that she won't answer.” She said, feeling her heart sank deeper. “Did you hear any news?”_

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“What? What is it?”_

 

_He went silent. Hesitating._

 

_“Papa.” She pressed on._

 

_“She was recently married.”_

 

_Ah..._

 

_Pain shot through her whole body._

 

_Like someone just struck her heart._

 

_“That's probably why nobody wants to tell you anything.”_

 

_“H-How-” Her breath hitched, feeling like her throat’s going to close. “...did you know this?”_

 

_“Internet. It was on Japan news.”_

 

_She quickly grabbed her phone to search for it. She only ever used her phone to chat with her friends and nothing else. Just letting herself drown with work, gym and somehow women._

 

_“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”_

 

_But she didn't listen. She should have heeded his warning because the first thing she saw was their wedding photo._

 

_Ruby was kissing a man._

 

_‘Two of Japan’s oldest families bound by a marriage.’ The title read._

 

_She immediately closed the search page with her trembling hand. The image left a horrible taste in her mouth._

 

_Her father patted her back as he tried his best to comfort her._

  


_\---_

  


_“Whoop! That is some chick ya got there, You!” One of the officers whistled._

 

_“Oh hi, I'm her girlfriend.”_

 

_“You heard her.”_

 

_The officer blinks. But she just smirked. "I won't get caught."_

 

_They burst out laughing then patted her back._

 

_She started dating women rather than one night stands. But people come and go in the ship, naturally her relationships followed the same schedule. She doesn’t have any preferences, dating any woman who flings to her, like a first come first serve basis. It was a little immoral when she puts it that way, but she was young and single. She supposed she can’t waste it away by being a loner for the rest of her life._

 

_In time, she was branded as the crew’s ‘Lady-Killer’. She's by far the hottest and charismatic deck crew around and has the most women throwing herself to her. Came with it was her developing her playgirl attitude. Making a lot of women swoon with just a smile._

 

_Sometimes she still have one night stands with older women. She seems to enjoy them more than women her age. They treat her in a different way and she likes it._

 

_“Oh, the infamous ‘lady-killer’ is my new roommate.”_

 

_She finally finished her one year apprenticeship. It automatically allowed her to take the Second Officer Licensure exam. She passed without a doubt. Now that her rank raised up, her room upgraded as well, meaning a new roommate._

 

_“Hey,” she greeted. “I'm currently taken right now, but you can be next if you want.” She wiggles her eyebrows._

 

_Her new roommate hums. “And also that inflated ego.”_

 

_“Whoa, easy there, lady.” She blinks then shrugs while scratching her cheek. “I just thought that you are…”_

 

_“I think you have grown a big head down there too.”_

 

_“Okay okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend or anything.” She cleared her throat, stepping closer. “Why don't we start again? I'm Watanabe You.” She introduced, genuinely smiling as she thrust her hand for a handshake._

 

_The woman, older than her, she guessed, lifted an eyebrow. “Watanabe?”_

 

_‘Crap.’_

 

_“As in the Captain's…?”_

 

_“U-uh no, just a coincidence.” She laughed awkwardly._

 

_“Did anybody ever told you that you're a terrible liar? At least, when you've been cornered.”_

 

_She frowned, mood soured. “Does it matter?” She spat._

 

_“No, it doesn't. I'm sorry, I went too far.” The woman then shook her hand. “Hyodo Sayuri. For the record, you don't look like your father at all.”_

 

_That made her scoffed. “Yeah, I take after my mother.” She agreed and went to put her things in the closet._

 

_“You don't mind getting the upper bed?”_

 

_“Nope. I love being on top.”_

 

_“Dom.” Sayuri muttered._

 

_She just hum in response._

 

_That ended their conversation. But the silence is too thick for her liking._

 

_“Uh… please don't tell anyone.”_

 

_“May I know why?”_

 

_“I don't like conflicts.” She said, piling up her shirts neatly into the other side of the closet. “They're going to treat me differently and I don't want that.” She turned to look at her straight in the eyes. “So, please keep this between us.”_

 

_“Got it, Watanabe.”_

 

_“Please, just call me You. Watanabe sounds like my father.” She chuckled. “And, thanks.”_

 

_“Then just call me Yuri. Sayuri is a mouthful.”_

 

_“Really, it's a pretty name though. Sayuri, it suits you.”_

 

_“Uh huh, that won't work on me.”_

 

_“What? No, I'm being real here.”_

 

_Yuri raised an eyebrow. “I can see why they're so gaga all over you. Such a natural.”_

 

_She snorted. “I'll take that as a compliment then.”_

  


_\---_

  


_Life became easier after that. Yuri became her friend. A real friend. She can tell she's different from the others. It's nice to finally have someone by her side._

 

_She hadn't changed much. Still into dating women for any duration that she liked. She never gave anyone her love. This is a cruise ship where everything was temporary and the magic is gone when you leave. It's impossible anyways, it was not like she doesn't want to but she can't. Deep in her heart there's only one there._

 

_And she knows bitterly enough, that nobody can ever replace her._

 

_They were docked in one of the ports of Europe when an accident happened. A light aircraft exploded and crashed along the Mediterranean sea. Something tugged in her gut while she stared at the bright colors of the fire tearing on the dark sky of the night. Curious, she tried to listen to the gossip around her. She learned that it was a wealthy Japanese man. That information alone added an inexplicable heavy feeling in her stomach._

 

_“Yuri, I need your help.”_

 

_The woman perked up. Curious as to why she's so serious and rigid all of a sudden._

 

_“I need information about this current incident.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“Gut instincts.”_

 

_Yuri didn't question her any further and just booted up her laptop. Impressively, Yuri was an ex-army and loves hacking as a hobby. And shockingly, her friend never really did guessed about her being the daughter of the captain but from gathering information about him. She was dumbfounded. Although Yuri doesn’t have any ulterior motives because she did it for fun. That's why the woman already knew about her before they even met. Yuri confessed that she had been observing her, very curious as to why she never tell a soul about her being the Captain's daughter. From the start, the woman was already fond of her, only ruffled her feathers to see the real her._

 

_“A wealthy Japanese man on a business trip here in Europe.” Yuri said, having too many tabs opened all at once._

 

_“Can you get information about him?”_

 

_“Already on it.” Her friend replied, tapping too fast on her laptop. “Hmm… Saji Hideki, second son of-”_

 

_“His wife,” she interrupted. “who is it?”_

 

_Yuri halted and took a moment to look at her. “Wanna tell me what's going on?”_

 

_“I have a bad feeling about this.” She frowned deeply. “I can’t explain. That's why maybe learning things about him can make this all clear.”_

 

_“Well, okay.” Yuri look down on her laptop's screen once again. “Ever heard of the name Kurosawa?”_

 

_Her heart beats faster._

 

_It has been a very long time since she last heard that name uttered by someone else._

 

_That man was her husband. And he just died in an accident. Then why was she feeling uneasy about this news?_

 

_No… no way._

 

_“Yuri… was it ruled out as an accident?” She finally meet her eyes._

 

_“I think you already know the answer to that.”_

 

_The uneasiness increased. This wasn’t a mere accident, isn't it? Then this was all planned? By who? Why is she feeling dread over this incident anyway?_

 

_No way…_

 

_Suddenly everything clicks together._

 

_'Did she just…? For Ruby?'_

 

_If anyone would do something far as to order assassination for Ruby’s sake, she was absolutely sure there's only one person that fits._

 

_“Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.”_

 

_“You were once in the army, right?”_

 

_Yuri just raised an eyebrow._

 

_“Do you have any connections?” Her roommate just stared at her, waiting for her next words. “I want to investigate this.” She sighed, walking closer to the table, and sat on the chair beside her. “I got a strong feeling that this wasn't an accident.” She said, her voice much lower._

 

_“That much I can tell from the way you reacted.”_

 

_“And I think I know who did this.”_

 

_Yuri blinked. “This sounds like a mystery movie.”_

 

_She frowned at her. Isn't she going to take her seriously?_

 

_“Since you piqued my interest, I’ll try to help you.” She piped up. “But don't hold out hope just yet, I need to contact them for this favor.”_

 

_Favor? No, that won't do much. They needed an absolute price for the work. This thing needed to be done now or else someone would be able to take a sniff about this. She needed to act fast._

 

_“No, tell them I will pay. No matter what the cost.”_

 

_Yuri was taken aback, but smirked after regaining her posture. “You're amusing.” She returned her gaze to her laptop and started tapping on the keyboard again. “Now I'm curious. Tell me everything and we are even.”_

 

_She raised her eyebrow at her. “What do you want to know?”_

 

_“About your ex-girlfriend that you care so much about.”_

 

_She turned to the screen to see Ruby’s profile and some tabs with Aqours photos. She blushed. “I don't think I have to.”_

 

_Yuri scoffed. “I don’t think you understand. These,” she said to her, cursor hovering to the images. “are just data. Personal experiences doesn’t include in these.”_

 

_“I thought you're not interested in my past life.”_

 

_“Oh, I actually am. Just finding the right timing.”_

 

_She chuckled at her. “Really…”_

 

_“Yeah, I'm really curious about this girl who can make the infamous skirt chaser look miserable like this.”_

 

_“I am?” She asked quite stupidly._

 

_“Look in the mirror, Watanabe.” She chided. Annoyed that she even have to ask the obvious. “She's really cute. I didn't know you're into little girls.”_

 

_“Ugh, she's fourteen and I'm sixteen that time!”_

 

_Yuri cackled. “So, start talking.”_

 

_“I don't really know what to tell you besides the obvious.” She smiled at the photos currently displayed on the screen. “She's a very sweet girl. My time with her was the best thing that ever happened in my life.”_

 

_Yuri scrolled through a lot of their Aqours photoshoots._

 

_“But,” she paused. “she broke up with me because she was engaged. She's in a different status. All that cliché tv drama stuff, funny as it sounds, it's all real.”_

 

_A new image loaded up._

 

_“So, he's probably the big bad villain in your life.”_

 

_“That's… her father?”_

 

_“You haven't met him?”_

 

_She shook her head. “I've never set foot in her house. She never talked about her family.” She said slowly, staring at the wood patterns on their little table. “It didn't bother me because she likes hanging out at my house.”_

 

_“Kurosawa, one of the oldest and most respected families in Japan. I can only imagine how her life must be growing up.” Yuri stated, then shifted her gaze to her. “I think she had always known that she will be marrying someone else.”_

 

_It's funny that her friend only took minutes to learn all of that when she just realized it herself while she's recovering. It's the only time since her breakup that she had stopped to think clearly about the reason why, suddenly, their relationship was over. “Yeah, I feel really stupid for realizing it only a year ago.”_

 

_“Ever thought that maybe she knows what this guy can do?” She told her, hand flicking on the screen. “As expected from the head of a wealthy family.”_

 

_Her eyes scanned the information on the screen. Most of them are bank data, business gathering information and other political files. He is a very influential man. Much like a hidden foundation of Japan. The kind of people who plays a huge role behind the scenes._

 

_These are all beyond her. Who would have thought the sweet siblings have this kind of life at home? Definitely not her, nor anyone in Aqours, except, obviously, Mari. Does Kanan knows?_

 

_She didn't noticed since Ruby always look cheerful and bright. Probably the reason why she did not see the darkness behind her because she’s blinding. Had Ruby always known from the start that she had to let her go?_

 

_“This is just terrible...” Yuri muttered._

 

_She looked up to see a picture of a man -‘Saji Hideki’. Her eyes skipped through the police data all of the recorded cases filed against him._

 

_‘This was her husband…?’  An inexplicable anger shot up inside her. ‘Her father let her be with this kind of man?’_

 

_“S-She married this bastard because her father told her so…?” Her eyes sting with tears._

 

_Why didn't she force her to run away with her?_

 

_“You didn't even stop to think that she probably did it because of you?”_

 

_She turned to look at Yuri. “What?”_

 

_“Think about it.”_

 

_‘Because of me?’_

 

_Ruby rejected her when she asked her to run away with her on that day. It wasn’t solely about her responsibility, isn't it? She knew… she knew that even if they did, they wouldn't be able to escape her father. With his power, he could find them anywhere. He can call a hit on her and no one will be able to give her justice._

 

_‘Your eyes always reminded me of the ocean. It kind of sparkles when you talk about Uncle.’_

 

_‘I'll be cheering you on when you've finally become a Captain!’_

 

_Somehow Ruby's words echoed in her mind._

 

_Realization dawned on her._

 

_Her tears finally spills out of her eyes._

 

_No. No… she… she did it for her. More than anything._

 

_She knew that if they run away together, she had to give up her dreams._

 

_‘Ruby…’ She cried on her hands._

 

_Ruby made a huge sacrifice for her sake. And what did she do after all that? She almost got herself killed for being an alcoholic. She almost threw away what Ruby had fought so hard to protect; her life._

 

_‘I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… If only… I could repay you back for all that you have done for me.’_

 

_“Here.” Yuri patted her bent down back, and handed her the tissue box. “I have good news. One of my team members said they will take the work. And promise to do their best to dispose of any evidence.” Yuri smiled at her._

 

_She closed her eyes. “Thank you, Yuri.”_

 

_‘Maybe… maybe it's not too late.’_

 

_‘I still have a chance to do things right.’_

 

_‘I want to be a better person for you.’_

  


_\---_

  


_With a new found goal in her life. She asked Yuri to continue researching about the Kurosawa family and their current status._

 

_“I finally got word from our informant in Japan.” Yuri told her. You looked up at her from her own laptop, eagerly waiting for the news. “Your ex currently lives in the mansion.”_

 

_“Mansion… Mari’s?”_

 

_“As it seems yeah, the Ohara mansion.”_

 

_She blinked. “Oh, she's living with her sister.” Somehow the thought gave her relief._

 

_“And, our informant said they saw her with a child.”_

 

_She jolted. “W-What-”_

 

_“But the system still says ‘no children’. Weird. Maybe it's not hers?”_

 

_She scowled. “I hope so. That bastard better not have touched her or I will haul him from under the sea to kill him again.”_

 

_“Do you want to investigate this kid?”_

 

_“I don't think so, it may not be of importance. Maybe just a cousin or something.” She waved off. “If she got a kid from that bastard, they should be in the system.” She frowned deeply at the article she's currently reading. “I mean, why hide them?”_

 

_“You got a point. But our informant said there's really a kid living in the mansion.”_

 

_She shrugged. “Probably Mari and Dia’s.”_

 

_“Nope. Checked their status in the system, also ‘no children’.” Yuri raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure it wasn't yours?”_

 

_She perked up again. “No. Why would we have a kid? I have always used protection.” Right. There's no way. “Our informant doesn't have a photo or any information?”_

 

_“The mansion have tight security. They can't get close. Hm… I think it's from the guy…”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_“She probably adopted the kid after he died. It's from a different woman.” Her eyes scanned the screen. “He… got a rape case.” Yuri’s words dripped with loathing._

 

_Her jaw tightened. “He should be glad that he's already dead.” She glowered. ‘But it's so her to adopt the kid.’_

 

_They both went silent. Only the clicking of the keyboard could be heard._

 

_“What are you doing?”_

 

_“Reading about how to become rich.”_

 

_Yuri burst out laughing. “Seriously?”_

 

_“Seriously.” She told her with a straight face. “It might be a long shot but I have to try.”_

 

_Her friend huffs a laugh. “Who are you? You seem like a different person all of a sudden.”_

 

_“I'm gonna take back what was mine.”_

 

_Yuri chortled. “If you really want to become rich, why not try asking those loaded women you bedded? They can probably give you tips.”_

 

_She halted, remembering one of them. Grabbing her phone to browse through her dozens of contacts of unknown women. There's too many, she had to just search for it. “I have one.” She flipped her phone so her friend could see. “Could you search this number?”_

 

_“Lady French?” Yuri snickered at her naming._

 

_She shrugged. “I didn't know her name.”_

 

_In less than a minute, Yuri pulled out a profile that the number belongs to. “Henriette Decaux, one of France’s billionaire entrepreneurs.” She whistled. “Wow… I think you hit the jackpot. How lucky can you be?”_

 

_Her eyes widen. ‘Dumb luck.’_

 

_“It's not decided yet. I still have to convince her to help me.”_

 

_“That'll be easy. She's into you. Use your charms.”_

 

_“We’ll see about that. It's been over a year since she gave me this. She might not even remember me.”_

 

_She took a few deep breaths before calling._

 

_The line started to ring. It was a good sign._

 

_“Decaux speaking.”_

 

_“H-Hi.” She stuttered as her heart beats faster. She wasn't sure how to do this. “I know you don't remember me-”_

 

_Henriette laughed. “I think I have an idea of who you are.”_

 

_“Really? That's… nice.” She jumped, clearing her throat. ‘Concentrate, You!’ She imagined slapping herself. “I want to ask if you could meet me.”_

 

_“I'm sorry, my schedule is currently full.”_

 

_“I know. Don't worry, it's not about what you think.”_

 

_“Oh? Do enlightenment me.”_

 

_“Business.”_

  


_\---_

  


_It was kind of flattering that the older woman still remembered her. She wasn't exactly good looking or anything. But Henriette told her that she rarely gives her number to anyone outside her business contacts._

 

_Meaning, she left a good impression on her._

 

_The thought gave her courage to plow through._

 

_Henriette chuckled. “What brought this on?”_

 

_“Stuff.” She tried to shrug, but she remembered this was a business meeting. “I-I'm trying to be rich.” She flushed. Somehow it sounds so silly in her tongue. “I know it probably sounds like a joke but-”_

 

_“I've always known that you're different.” She interrupted. “But you have exceeded my expectations.” She giggled, taking a sip from her tea. “Alright then, I will help you, but on one condition.”_

 

_“I'm ready with anything.” She said, determined._

 

_“Have sex with me again.”_

 

_She was taken aback. Her face scrunching up. She actually doesn’t mind if the situation is anything but professional. “No-”_

 

_Henriette cackled like she just told a funny joke. “I'm just kidding!”_

 

_Somehow she reminded her of Mari._

 

_“I'm sorry, you're so cute, I can't help it.”_

 

_“Honestly, I wouldn't mind if the situation was different.”_

 

_She snickered. “I was hoping you would call, but you didn't.”_

 

_Her eyes widen._

 

_“You thought I gave you my number for show?” She raised an eyebrow at her playfully. “I have genuinely taken a liking in you, you know.”_

 

_“I’m… sorry. I didn't think...”_

 

_“You are really charismatic. You should put that to good use.”_

 

_“I already am.” She winks at her, smirking in that charming way she thinks often works with women._

 

_She really did luck out with Henriette. The older woman had been really helpful to her. Besides letting her invest in her business, she taught her the 'how to’s' of being a businesswoman based on her experiences. She couldn't have been more thankful for all of her help._

 

_Knowledge was what she truly needed, that was why she had taken a liking to reading a lot of entrepreneur books. Even with all of the help, she thought it wouldn't be enough with just one investment. She needed to expand it with careful planning._

 

_“Let's take our exam.” A question she suddenly sprung out to Yuri. It's already been a year, they're already qualified to take it._

 

_“Okay… but what's the rush?”_

 

_“I need it for my plan.”_

 

_Realization shot up on her friend's face. “Are you finally-?”_

 

_“It's a long shot but I'm gonna do my best to make this all work.”_

 

_“Aren't you moving too fast?”_

 

_“Am I? I mean it's not like I'm gonna be a Captain today. I still have years. Papa is still young.” She said, rubbing her palm to her chin. “I’m just trying to invest for the future.”_

 

_Her friend snorted. “You're starting to sound like a true businesswoman.”_

 

_Yuri relented, so the both of them took the First Officer Licensure exam._

 

_Obviously, they passed._

 

_Finally, she's making her dreams come true but for a different reason. If she really wanted to make it big then she has to make her name resound throughout the world. Ambitious as it may sound, that's the only way to climb up faster to the status of where she is. She needed to reach it to be able to stand on the same stage with her._

 

_She had to._

 

_Because beside Ruby is where she had always wanted to be._

  


_\---_

  


_“You look ready to take over."_

 

_“What?” Her jaw dropped. Is this the reason why he invited her for a tea?_

 

_“So, how about it? You've always wanted my job since you were little.”_

 

_“But-”_

 

_She was cut off when her father ruffled her hair. “You rascal, aren't you excited?”_

 

_“A-Are you sure I'm ready?”_

 

_“Never been so sure in my life.” He smiled at her genuinely._

 

_She just stared at his smiling face. “Papa…”_

 

_Does he know?_

 

_But no matter what the answer was, she's very thankful._

 

_Things are going her way too soon. But she wasn't complaining. All that she can do now is take all of these as they are, hold them tight, and use them for good._

 

_Her father gave her at least a month to prepare for the announcement. But she was still sweating when the day came._

 

_‘I can do this!’ She kept on repeating to herself as she waits on the sidelines._

 

_“Today, I am announcing my retirement.” The crew murmurs. The Captain raised his hand to silenced them. “There's still months left before I fully retire. So, all of you should not start partying 'till that day comes.”_

 

_The deck exploded with laughter._

 

_“Unbeknownst to all of the crew and staff of this ship, I actually have a daughter amongst you. Who I have been watching the amazing progressed she did all these years.” He proudly said then laughed. “You all should be scared, she's merciless.”_

 

_‘Ugh, Papa…’_

 

_He really loves to tease her._

 

_He called for her to come forward for a speech. She heaved a breath before walking to the front. She stopped on her steps and saluted to her father. As much as she wanted to be a Captain, she's tearing up that he's retiring so early for her sake._

 

_“Be strong now.” He said with a smile and returned her salute. “You can do this.” He patted both of her shoulders._

 

_She blinked away her tears and nods. She steps in front of the mic and introduced herself. Although, in seriousness, she's already well known, in a way that's probably not likeable._

 

_The crowd seemed amused somehow._

 

_She wasn't into long and boring speeches so she gets straight to the point. Talking about her plans and encouraged every crew and staff to make suggestions and such._

 

_“I will do my best to, at least, be in the same league with my father.”_

 

_The whole deck snickers. Like father, like daughter._

 

_She hopes to be able to do what he does. If not, at least half of it._

  


_\---_

  


_“Oh, so this is the friend I always hear about!” Captain Watanabe yelled._

 

_After the announcement, the three of them went to the control room. Her father wanted to teach her as soon as possible. And since she appointed Yuri to be her second-in-command, she was required to learn with her._

 

_“I've heard good things about you.” He patted her shoulders._

 

_“R-Really?” Yuri stuttered._

 

_You blinks. ‘First time I've seen her composure breaks. So even her have this moments.’_

 

_“Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” He smiled genuinely._

 

_“I-It’s nothing, Captain.” The woman blushed a deep red._

 

_Yuri is blushing…?_

 

_She blinks again. Her friend doesn’t strike her as someone who gets easily flustered, even with her seniors._

 

_Her father laughed. “You can drop the Captain. Two months from now, you'll be calling You that too.”_

 

_“T-Then-! S-Sir Watanabe.” Yuri almost trips on her words, sounding a little excited._

 

_Her father nods. “That's more like it!”_

 

_She frowned. Weird, weird, weird._

 

_Why was she acting all blushy and smiley like a high school girl talking to her crush?_

 

_Wait... what._

 

_Her jaw dropped._

 

_It can't be…?_

  


_“Hmm~” She hums, smug._

 

_Her father stepped out of the control room to check on some things. They were left alone to practice and memorize what he had just taught them._

 

_Yuri just deeply frowned. “What.”_

 

_“You should have told me. But I guess, it's fun to see it very closely.”_

 

_“Shut it, You.”_

 

_“Hahaha, was this the reason you stalked him?”_

 

_Her friend didn’t answer. For once, Yuri doesn’t have anything to say. She can’t believed that Yuri of all people -who she thought doesn't have it in her to like someone romantically- love her father that way._

 

_There's just no way her feelings would be reciprocated. Her father is very much in love with her mother._

 

_She sighed, patting her head. It's a little odd to be doing this to someone six years older than her but she's taller so it's easy to do. “Sorry, but Papa loves Mama very much.”_

 

_“You think I didn't know that?”_

 

_“Just saying.” She smiled, hugging her._

 

_This was totally a weird plot twist._

 

_Wait._

 

_She steps back, curiosity on her face. “Did you… perhaps have something to do with our room arrangements?”_

 

_Yuri grins, nodding. “After learning about you, I started watching over you somehow. I was really curious.”_

 

_“Did you already know about me? Those...?”_

 

_The woman shook her head. “I did search your mother though.”_

 

_She snickered, hugging her tightly. “You rascal!”_

  


_\---_

  


_Although she's been supervised for two months by her father, she can’t help but feel nervous when they publicly announced that the cruise ship is now under a new Captain._

 

_In under just twenty-four hours, she went viral on the internet. As expected of Yuri’s hacking skills. Amassing good reviews from netizens._

 

_“You are now officially famous, Captain.” Her friend said, putting much emphasis on the word 'captain' just to tease her._

 

_“I forbid you from calling me that when we're alone.”_

 

_Yuri just chuckled. “Aye aye, Captain.”_

 

_She snorted, then it blooms into a laugh. Her friend humorously joined her._

 

_But, even though this was a time for celebration, she couldn't find it in herself to be truly happy. Her father just told her that he will be returning home._

 

_She felt an unbridled fear in her chest at this unforeseen turn of events._

 

_“Why? This is so sudden. I'm not-”_

 

_She was cut off when he slapped his hands to her shoulders, jumping a little._

 

_“You will be fine without me. You have to be.”_

 

_She clenched her jaw to stop the incoming tears at her father's words._

 

_“Besides, I missed your mother. I've been away too long.” He smiled at her fondly. “I'm happy to see you all grown up. I'm so proud of you.” He leans in to kiss her forehead and embraced her tightly. She returned it much harder, unable to stop her tears. He looked up to Yuri, who was standing just a few steps behind. “I'll leave her in your care.”_

 

_“Yes, sir!”_

 

_“Thank you.” He said softly, then stepped backwards. “I'm going now. Can't miss my flight.” He patted her head before turning to the helicopter._

 

_The sudden absence of her father made her weak. She had always relied on him ever since she boarded the ship. He took care of her and helped her back to her feet after her rehabilitation._

 

_She suddenly felt lost. She wasn't emotionally ready for him to leave just yet. Keeping her gaze at the horizon even after the shape of the chopper vanished minutes ago._

 

_“We need to get moving, You.”_

 

_Right._

 

_She is the Captain now, and there's a lot of work to do._

 

_Now that the position is hers, came along with it was her father's cabin. It was pretty moderate in size. That is so like him. The very first thing she did was put a huge frame of his father on the wall._

 

_Somehow just seeing his image gives her strength._

 

_“Ever since I was a kid, I have always looked up to him. As I grow up, I chased after him and the dream I’ve always wanted.” She clenched her hands, staring longingly at his photo. “I never realized how much I depend on him.”_

 

_“He does make everyone feel at ease.” Yuri agreed, also looking at his photo._

 

_“Is that how you fell for him?”_

 

_“Probably.”_

 

_A pause._

 

_“Although, I was just realizing how much of a Papa’s girl you are.”_

 

_She laughed genuinely at that._

  


_\---_

  


_After their successful plan of spreading her story on the internet, just as what she wanted, she received a lot of requests for interviews and photoshoots for magazines. It didn’t take long for her to be globally famous. Along with it was a surge of passengers for the cruise. While she was glad for the increased in sales, it left her little rest. Added to that was the sudden rise of her fangirls who frequent, both, on her social media accounts and in the ship._

 

_Well, she just did what Henriette told her to do; use her charisma._

 

_Maybe it worked too much though._

 

_Chika: [YOU-CHAN YOU'RE NOW FAMOUS!!!]_

 

_Kanan: [Ahaha that's our You]_

 

_Hanamaru: [I saw you on the magazines!!]_

 

_Her friends congratulated her through their, previously abandoned group chat._

 

_She smiled as she types up._

 

_You: [Hehe thanks guys]_

 

_Mari: [don't forget about us now You!]_

 

_Mari never changed._

 

_You: [Ofc not! How is everyone?]_

 

_The rest of the members joined in to congratulate her. And talked as a group again. She was a little surprised when Dia joined in._

 

_As she was just starting to wonder why Ruby wasn't sending anything, Yoshiko speaks her mind._

_Yoshiko: [don't we have another member?? i wonder who is it lurkin in here]_

 

_‘Ah… she’s probably feeling awkward?’_

 

_Dia: [She’s busy with work, so she won't be joining us.]_

 

_‘Oh, still, just a little bit won't hurt.’_

 

_She checked Ruby’s social media accounts while chatting. Wondering why it was still abandoned. The last post was their photo together on a date. Ruby looks so cute as she posed together with her while sharing a drink._

 

_The longing suddenly hits her. She typed the words before it could register to her._

 

_You: [I missed all of you]_

 

_Riko: [All of us?]_

 

_Chika: [As in ALL of us??]_

 

_‘Crap. Maybe I shouldn't have. Ugh, Chika-chan!’_

 

_She shuddered when Mari sent a lollipop icon to make it worst._

 

_Mari: [bet you also missed eating japanese lollipop]_

 

_She facepalmed while the chat gets filled up with laugh emojis. She needed to correct her mistakes._

 

_You: [Yeah I actually do]_

 

_‘Play it cool, You.’_

 

_You: [We don't get much Japanese food here I missed it]_

 

_A lie. The Chief Cook often served Japanese food because the majority of their crew are also Japanese. Although, that did not fazed Mari as her blonde friend kept on teasing her. Which she did her best to deflect. Thankfully, Dia came to her rescue._

  


_\---_

  


_“What do you think?” She asked as Yuri looked through her laptop's screen._

 

_The said woman mused. "The real question is, can you make it work?”_

 

_“I have to.” She simply stated, reaching for her tea, and took a sip. “My concern is, will it appeal to the people?”_

 

_“No doubt." Yuri reassured. The woman is sitting beside her, also drinking her tea. "Although, I don't see why you need to do this. You're already famous.”_

 

_“It's a cover up.”_

 

_Yuri gave her a side glance._

 

_“I’m planning to seek more investments. Visiting countries in pretense of wanting to break the current world record of cruise would be a good idea.”_

 

_“Two birds with one stone.”_

 

_She nodded. “What about you? Don't you want to invest too?”_

 

_“It's not my thing.” Her friend flatly denied. “I don't have any reason to be rich like you do.”_

 

_“To be honest,” she said slowly, letting the heat of her Yoga tea run soothingly down her throat. “it's also not my thing. But it's what fate had for me.”_

 

_“Not to rain on your parade, but,” Yuri paused, turning to her and meets her gaze. “how can you be so sure she still wants you?”_

 

_That thought occurred to her more than once. What if these will all be a futile attempt to win Ruby back? What if the redhead just doesn't feel the same anymore? What if her father did not approve of her even after all of her achievements?_

 

_“I'm… actually… not sure.” She replied honestly, voice meek. “But, I wanted to believe she still does.”_

 

_“And if she doesn't?”_

 

_“Then no one can have me. I don't want anyone else.”_

 

_But even with all of these doubts, she still wanted to keep on moving forward. If it didn't work out in the end then at least she had tried._

 

_She scoffed at her own thoughts._

 

_Bullshit._

 

_Everything be damned, of course, she will make it work._

 

_She smirked at how arrogant she sound in her head. “Even if she doesn't feel the same anymore then I'm going to make her realize what she's missing.”_

 

_Yuri laughed hard. “Go get ’er.”_

 

_And thus, the world cruise begun. After all she can do anything, now that she owns the ship. She had already bought it from the European company that previously owned it._

 

_It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Between all of the work and the media, she barely get any rest. Most of the time she gets headaches. Yuri offered to do some of her work when this happens. And she's very grateful for all the help._

 

_After a few months, she got the hang of it. Somewhere in her hectic schedule she squeezed some time to learn about the language of the next country. Realizing that it appealed greatly to the people._

 

_The whole idea received good reactions. Although a lot of petty critics disagreed. Funny enough, her fangirls backed her up. Yuri had a feast when she was reading the virtual war._

 

_What was so amusing? She went trending like a meme._

 

_She ignored it, since she got better things to think of._

 

_After scaling the edges of South America. The ship sailed back to Europe. Although, they have been there many times, she thinks they still needed to do one more sweep before they sail continuously along the continent of Africa._

 

_Hence the reason why they're back in Italy. She wanted to make her time quick on this one but fate has other plans for her._

 

_She just finished an interview and wanted to at least drink tea and buy some for souvenirs, when she bumped into Dia and Mari like she's in a shoujo manga._

 

_They were all pretty taken by surprise._

 

_“You should have called me that the both of you are gonna be here.”_

 

_“We actually thought about it, but it seems that you're in a schedule. We don't want to take much of your time.”_

 

_That's Dia for you, always formal._

 

_“You're kidding? Of course I'll have time for you!” She grins widely to the married couple. “Man, it's been a long time. How are you?”_

 

_“We are fine, You.” Mari piped up, mischief flashed in her eyes. “What about you? You seem really happy. Is there someone?” The blonde teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her._

 

_“No, I'm not dating anyone.” She flat out told her._

 

_Mari stares confused, then she burst out laughing._

 

_She blinks at her, baffled._

 

_“You're probably too busy to notice. There are a lot of women pretending to be dating you.” Dia filled her in._

 

_“Oh.”_

 

_Dia was a little surprised with her lack of reaction._

 

_“So, why is the most sought out Captain keeping her status single?”_

 

_Ugh. Here we go._

 

_“Reserving it for someone?” Mari slyly asked, her smile look truly devilish._

 

_She couldn't help but get flustered. Of course she is, but her blonde friend did not need to know that._

 

_“Oh~ You are!”_

 

_One thing that makes Mari annoying is that she's sharp with a combination of being a downright tease. Dia also perked up. She can tell that both of them already pieced it together. She's too easy to read, like an open book, when it comes to Ruby._

 

_She looked down on her tea. It's no use hiding it anymore. “How is she?”_

 

_“She's fine.” Dia plainly said._

 

_That curt answer again. Will she come out as pushy if she asks about her more? She sees their hesitancy when she returned her gaze back up._

 

_She sighed._

 

_As if to give an end to their conversation, her phone went off. Her eyes went wide when she sees the caller: Yuri. Her friend greeted with an agitated voice which she countered by furiously apologizing for neglecting the time._

 

_“Uhm, I'm really sorry, but I have to go!”_

 

_Her two friends waved it off and bid her a safe voyage. She promised that she will call them when she got the time and bolted through the door. Thankful that she didn’t stray too far from the port or else she's really screwed if she missed the departure time._

 

_She received a call from Dia about her forgotten purchases. With a heavy groan between her panting, she asked them if they could just give it to Ruby as a gift._

  


_\---_

  


_Months had passed of hectic schedules and planning for the cruise. Almost every country wants to see the ship port into their country, just to meet her. Even if the taxes in ports are expensive, she still tried to land._

 

_She didn't shy away from all the attention, on the contrary, she grabbed every opportunity to make herself well known._

 

_With Yuri's data gathering skills, they made a list of potential investments for every country. Picking mostly those who are owned by women because her charms works best on them._

 

_But realizing sooner that she also needs to challenge herself to gain experiences in negotiations with old, traditional businessmen and businesswomen alike. Preferably being under pressure in the presence of the people who think they own the world._

 

_Because it's very naive to think everything will be smooth sailing from now on. This is only just the beginning of the storm._

 

_She would bet her everything to safely sail through it._

  


_\---_

  


_On her 27th birthday, she decided to have a feast in the ship as a way of celebrating her continuous success. Also receiving dozens of gifts from different people, exes and many women alike. Her social media accounts exploded with greetings. It felt like the whole world was celebrating her birthday. It's overwhelming. To top it off, her parents called her and sing her a happy birthday. She missed them so much._

 

_Mari: [happy birthday yousoro!]_

 

_Chika: [We have our own feast for you You-chan!]_

 

_The members went wild in their group chat. They all greeted her and sent many cake emojis. And a photo of a real cake from Mari, a big one at that._

 

_In the midst of digital celebration for her, their missing member appeared._

 

_Ruby: [Happy birthday You-chan]_

 

_Her heart stopped for a moment. She re-read it many times. Staring at the icon of the sender in case it will change at any second. When her brain finally caught up that she wasn't imagining this, blood rushed to her face._

 

_It's been almost six years, she never thought this thing will happen._

 

_The other members were very unhelpful by being silent. Frowning at the seen icons because they were all active, seconds before Ruby sent it. She tried to move her frozen fingers but her phone slipped from her sweaty hand. She yelped as she scrambled to catch it. And when she looked at the screen again, there are now heart emojis._

 

_‘Why the hell in all emojis, it had to be hearts!? You've gotta be kidding me!!’ She internally screamed._

 

_You: [Sorry those were sent by accident]_

 

_You: [Thank you]_

 

_Ruby: [You're welcome]_

 

_It was their first exchanged after their break up but it was one of the most important greetings she had ever received. She was beaming even with all the laughs and heart emojis and heavy teases that ensued after that._

 

_They estimatedly have six months until the ship reach Japan as the last stop. She can’t think of any place more fitting for her final destination._

 

_With her heart soaring, she can’t wait to go back home._

  


\---

  


You groans as she stirred awake. Her eyes shot open when her arm grasped the empty side of the bed. She frowns, sitting up and looks around the room.

 

No sight of Ruby.

 

Wondering where she had gone off to this early in the morning and on her day off too. The redhead was usually either cuddling with her or bringing her breakfast.

 

With a heavy groan, she rolled out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. Their bedroom sounds eerily empty. Her mood a little sour as she pulled a sweater from her drawer and grumpily wears it. 

 

Something caught her eyes that made her stop her movements as she crossed their entertainment area.

 

There was something on the top of the table.

 

An envelope. 

 

It's a letter.

 

She’s frozen on her spot, a chill running down her spine. This feels familiar, all too familiar. All at once her brain screams at her and she jumps to snatch the letter. Fear spread through her body when she reads her name in that familiar handwriting. And before her rational mind can reach her, she’s already running through the door in a hurry. Frantically bumping into people in her search for Ruby.

 

“C-Captain?? W-What’s wro-!?” One of the deck officers screeches in confusion. 

 

That broke her running streak. She grabs their shoulders. “Have you seen Ruby!?”

 

“R-Ruby??” 

 

What. 

 

They don't know her wife? Was that all a dream? Had she been dreaming all this time? Seems likely since all of the things that happened felt too good to be true. She gritted her teeth, refusing to believe it. And keeps on running throughout the ship. She doesn't care if people sees her as a crazy person. You just wanted to find Ruby, wanted her to say that all of what happened wasn't a dream. 

 

Her frantic mind supplied a place that they both frequently went to; the helipad. She furiously bumps into people in her rush to the stairs, almost out of breath as she ran down three floors down to the ship's bow. Her eyes caught someone standing near the safety railings. 

 

“Ruby!?” She calls from the top of her lungs. 

 

“You-chan??” Ruby asked, startled, and confusedly hurrying to her.

 

“W-What is this!?” She yelled, showing the letter in her hand. 

 

Ruby was worried as she grabs her hands. “You-chan, calm down."

 

“J-Just tell me what-”

 

“Love, don't worry.” Ruby held her face in her hands, smiling warmly. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

 

Ruby's words only made her sobbed. She grabs her in her arms tightly and cry on her shoulder. “I… I-I'm sorry.” She stutters between her sobs.

 

Ruby whispers soothing words to her, gently massaging her, sweat soaked, back. She might have run all over the ship to find her. Somehow, the redhead understood where is this coming from. You didn't get over the traumatic experience. Ruby can only imagine what she had felt after seeing the letter. The redhead closed her eyes, internally cursing herself for not realizing this sooner.

 

Couple of minutes later, they were seated on one of the benches on the helipad. Her wife got her a glass of water and some napkins. She's calm enough to realize her runny nose which Ruby wiped for her, muttering a low ‘Thanks’.

 

“You should read it.” Ruby whispers.

 

She nods, smoothing the crumpled envelope before opening it gently. There’s two papers inside. She pulled one and sees Ruby’s beautiful and elegant handwriting -the result of her meticulous upbringing. She smiles at the heartfelt words, wondering what's the occasion for her to receive something this great, until she reached the bottom, eyes widening. 

 

Her wife chuckles. “You've forgotten about it. Read the other one.”

 

She pulls out the second one, grinning at her daughter's unpolished yet careful handwriting. A ‘mini film’ photo of her that Ruri took was pasted on the middle. Surrounded by greetings and boat doodles.

 

Warmth settled in her chest. A great contrast of what she had felt when she found the letter. If only her rational mind got her first, she wouldn’t have to go around looking crazy.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ruby hums, head shaking a little bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" she whispers, apologetic.

 

"It's alright, love. If I had read it before acting irrational," she reassures, holding her hand and rubbing it gently. "I would have known where to find you."

 

Ruby smiles at her warmly, rubbing her hand. "Since we are having the celebration later, do you want to do something this morning?”

 

"Hmm… Let's see."

  


\---

  


Ruby didn't think that her way of unwinding was doing more work. They're in the engine part of the ship helping with maintenance. The crew and engineers were all surprised to see their captain unannounced and in her day off too. 

 

You missed being in here. She had been staring at many documents for days now and she's very glad to use her hands instead. She thinks she's most suited to use them than her brain. 

 

Her wife and daughter looking over her on the suspended platform, and out of the way.

 

After that they hit the gym. Her _favorite_ place. Where she can move around and sweat by lifting tons of metal. Ruri seems to enjoy it when she accompanied her a few times so she started teaching her some light exercises suited for her age.

 

She keeps giving winks in Ruby's direction after she noticed that her wife was eyeing her while she's pumping the dumbbells. The redhead shifted her gaze and pretended that she didn’t get caught, but her bright blush is evident enough.

 

The afternoon rolled around, and some of her staff started getting ready for the party in the pool deck. Since the ship is currently docked, there are only few passengers around. 

 

She stayed to help since she got nothing else to do.

 

"Still good looking, huh, cousin."

 

You turn around in the midst of arranging the drinks table. "Tsuki!"

 

"Haha, happy birthday You."

 

"Thanks!" She chirped, hugging her cousin. "Why are you so early? We are still in the middle of preparing."

 

"Because I'm delivering something from Japan."

 

"Eh?"

 

"A whole package for the birthday girl." Someone from behind her answered.

 

You knows that voice, she quickly turned around to find Chika and the rest of her friends. "What…" she utters, eyes wide.

 

Ruby giggles at her reaction. 

 

"Well, your reaction is really heartwarming." Kanan teases.

 

"Everyone! I thought you guys couldn't come?"

 

"Did you really bought our obvious excuses, You-chan?" Riko giggles.

 

"Those… are excuses?" She slowly returned the question.

 

"Sometimes your stupidity amazes me, You." Yoshiko smirked.

 

"Surprised?" Hanamaru playfully questioned. 

 

"Ruby-chan's idea." Chika pointed out.

 

"Chika-chan," Ruby whispers. "shh."

 

You turns to her wife, looking at her with scrutiny. "Who else did you invite?"

 

"Everyone." Ruby answers sweetly.

 

She blinks, wondering who those everyone are. You didn't get to wonder for long because they came in one by one. The friends they've made through business partnerships. What she thought would be a small celebration is turning out to be a bigger one.

 

She should have realized sooner that the schedules conflicts are hint enough to get suspicious about.

 

"Well, getting lively in here, huh. Are we late?"

 

Finally, the people who she's expecting to come.

 

"Papa! Mama!" You quickly hugs her parents.

 

"Happy birthday, You." Her mother greeted, kissing her cheek sweetly.

 

Her father ruffled her hair as his greeting while laughing merrily. It's really great to see her parents. She hasn't seen them for almost a year since they started cruising again.

 

It certainly gotten livelier. One of the table gets filled up with gifts. Ruri keeps on looking so she picked her up to get a better view. 

 

"Ruri is going to take a lot of pictures when you open them, Mama." The little girl grins, holding her instant camera.

 

"We're gonna open them with Mommy later, then." She grins back, nuzzling her daughter's nose with her own. It's a gesture the three of them love doing.

 

"Long time no see, Captain~"

 

You turned around in the middle of bonding with Ruri and blinks. "Yuri? I thought- wait, that's also an excuse?"

 

Her friend just shrugs, grinning.

 

"Happy birthday." Leah greeted from beside her. Sarah followed by her own greeting and handed her a medium size gift. 

 

Which Ruri took because, obviously, her arms are occupied. You thanked her, then grins playfully to Yuri and Leah. The two women got together a few months after her and Yuri's birthday party last year, -which was just a month after the wedding. Apparently, the romantic attraction started there. Probably just from Yuri's side though, since Leah is still healing at that time. In time, they have gotten closer and she often sees Yuri chatting up or having a call with Leah. It was just a mere joke when she playfully asked her second-in-command if they're dating. The bright blush that tainted her cheeks was answer enough. Yuri had never been good with the topic of love.

 

Truthfully, she's very happy that the two of them found love with each other. More importantly, seeing Leah happy lifted her worry. She can sleep the night at ease while embracing Ruby without her mind wandering what was Leah feeling that night. Is she alone and lonely? Is she thinking about Ruby? Those kind of worries lingered even with a proper closure. 

 

More than anyone, she knows healing a broken heart takes a lot of time.

 

You's grin turns softer. "Had a good vacation?"

 

Yuri blushes. Surprisingly, Leah did too. "I-I received your email."

 

She held back a laugh at Yuri's obvious deflection. "It's my gift to you. Since we are not celebrating both of our birthdays this year," You paused dramatically. "Or should I say, there's already a perfect someone to celebrate it with."

 

Sarah laughs. "They already planned it."

 

"Nee-sama!"

 

The laughter she'd been holding back finally let loose.

 

"Leah-chan, Yuri-chan!" Ruby excitedly hugs her dear friend and Yuri. "It's been a long time!"

 

"Yeah, it's good to see you, Ruby." The purple haired woman greeted back.

 

The redhead smiling happily to the both of them.

 

Dia and Mari followed in a much slower pace. The couple were a bit late because of the latter's current state.

 

"Auntie Dia, Auntie Mari!" Ruri greets sweetly.

 

"My lovely niece!" Mari playfully pinches the girl's cheek.

 

"Happy birthday, You-san."

 

You thanked the dark haired then turns to Mari. "How are you, Mari-chan?"

 

"I'm feeling fine but weird. But I'm getting used to it."

 

You just nodded. Not sure how to respond. "I wonder when will those two get it together too." She raised an eyebrow to her best friend's direction.

 

"It just doesn't happen." Kanan blushes.

 

"We are actually not sure why…" Chika shyly added.

 

Perhaps, she can relate. Ever since their first unprotected intercourse, she had stopped using condoms. But a year had passed and they still couldn't conceived. First few months into their marriage, they get to have sex twice a week but it lessened the busier their schedules become. 

 

"Busy schedules?" She had to ask.

 

The couple just nodded.

 

Chika and Kanan had recently just moved in together but even then, they still have their own responsibilities for their shops. So, _bonding_ time is limited.

 

"Time will come." Dia said.

 

"Yeah, look at us now." Mari grins while rubbing on her five months pregnant belly.

 

The couple took longer than any of them. Being married for almost seven years. You doesn’t know why it took that long for them to conceive. She didn't dare to ask.

 

You ushered her friends to get a drink and have fun. Many of the cruise passengers joined in the open party.

 

In the midst of celebration, she saw someone familiar walking in their direction.

 

"Henriette!" You gasps in her surprise.

 

"Long time no see, my charming partner~"

 

"Henriette-san, it's nice to meet you." Ruby speaks up for her speechless wife. "Finally."

 

"Yes, glad to finally meet you in the flesh." The older woman gave Ruby cheek kisses as a greeting. "I've been curious ever since this woman," she slyly glances at You's direction. " _mentioned_ your name." 

 

You chokes on her spit. Definitely not expecting the older woman to ever bring it up. Now, the memory of one of the most embarrassing moments of her life flashing brightly through her mind.

 

Ruby looks like on the verge of laughter, but did her best to remain her face passive. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

 

"Oh, I hope the good ones?"

 

"Definitely." Ruby smiles sweetly.

 

You just stares dumbfounded at the both of them.

 

"Captain Watanabe!" A man in his fifties shouted with a proud stance. Already in his swimming trunks. "I challenge you."

 

The guests started hooting.

 

As someone who doesn't back down from a challenge, You steps up. "Sure."

 

The man just blink. "No, the older one."

 

"Eh?" She utters, confused. Then look behind her, and sees his father approaching behind her.

 

The man smirks. "I can finally have a rematch with you."

 

"Very well." He says, eyes glinting. He steps closer to the pool, takes off his shirt and pants, revealing that he's already wearing trunks underneath.

 

You's heart started racing. She had always heard stories from him about his younger days and how he's one of the fastest swimmers in his time. And now she gets to see his father in a match with her own two eyes. 

 

Oh, this is a sight to see.

 

"I-," You shouted, excitement in her voice. "I will be your starter!"

 

Mr. Watanabe grins and cocked his head to the side, gesturing for her to get a move on.

 

Ruby took their daughter from her and she excitedly jumps between the two.

 

"Take your mark." You announced in a strong voice. "Go!"

 

She was awestruck with how quick their reflexes are even though they're in their fifties. 

 

Heart in her throat as she watched her father gets the upper hand. She kneels on the edge of the pool as they approached back to the starting line. Her eyes are wide when her father taps on the edge. The deck exploded with cheers, and she feels ecstatic over his victory. This is probably how Ruri feels. The giddy feeling of seeing someone you look up to, wins a match.

 

"Papa!" You shouted, grinning like a child.

 

"Captain," the man said. "glad to know you're still in top shape."

 

There's no trace of rage in his voice, just pure admiration. Like the man is happy to have a rematch with her father.

 

"You almost beat me though, my _second-in-command._ "

 

What.

 

"Well, why don't we have another match?" Her father suddenly asked.

 

"You still want to go?"

 

"No," the former captain look at her daughter. "a two person match with the youngsters. What do you say, huh, You?"

 

Her father rarely calls her by her name. She was surprised. "Me?"

 

"Yeah, like a tag team." Her father says, patting his old friend's shoulder.

 

The guests _'oh'_ d the challenge.

 

"Sounds interesting," Kanan agreed beside her. "right, You?"

 

She blinks, then huffs. "Alright!"

 

You doesn’t like to brag but she is currently one of the fastest swimmers in the world. With her almost beating the world record in short course; freestyle. As if there's more to be added in her overwhelming achievements.

 

Today is such a good day. Seeing her father winning a match and now, having a match with him.

 

Her chest feels lighter and satisfied.

 

It's thanks to her wife. You needs to thank her later in private.

  


\---

  


They both lay down on their bed. Ruri was put to sleep just a couple of minutes ago in her own room. Now they finally have time alone with each other.

 

She sighs contently between their kisses. 

 

“You-chan.”

 

“Hm…?” She responded dazely.

 

“I have a gift for you.” Ruby says, voice soft, almost like a whisper. It was laced with a tinge of shyness. Curious, her wife rarely gets embarrassed with anything to do with them anymore. The redhead sits up, and rolled out of the bed to get the object under the bed. She handed it to her, still smiling shyly.

 

“You're so cute.” She grins, pecking her lips. Then proceeded to open it, careful not to tear the wrapper but her excitement got the best of her. She blinks after seeing the picture of the box peaking through.

 

It’s an instant camera. 

 

She can’t help but snicker. Recently, she's been into photography after they gave Ruri one for her birthday. Their daughter got into taking photos that it also interests her. She bought a DSLR just for that and had been taking it everywhere she goes.

 

“Thank you, love.” She smiles at her, opening the hefty silver box, then takes out the contents. She inspected the camera; a light medium size with a beautiful pure white with glossy cobalt blue accent on the edge of the lens and other parts of the leathery surface. She set aside the various lenses and other contents of the box for later use.

 

After she finished setting up the camera for use, she took an experimental shot of her wife. The flash startles them both. The film gently ejects, slowly revealing the clear portrait of Ruby.

 

“I hate flash, but this looks great. It wasn’t overexposed like I expected it to be.” She said, impressed.

 

“You sounded like a professional photographer.” Ruby giggles.

 

“Why thank you, my queen.”

 

She looked through the various buttons on the back. Instant cameras are less complicated than a DSLR and doesn't have many options for manual usage, but this one has buttons for exposures and other options she can experiment with.

 

“Would you like to practice right now?”

 

Ruby’s voice sounded strangely shy that her head shot up and finds her half naked with a flushed face. 

 

The camera slips from her slacked hands.

 

_What._

 

“Love?” Ruby calls shyly, trying to wake up her frozen wife.

 

 _‘Shit.’_  She internally cursed, her boxers feeling tight. Just thinking of an intimate photoshoot with her wife is enough for her to come into her pants.

 

Something clicks in her mind.

 

“Wait… Did you give this to-" She almost choked on her words.

 

She was answered by Ruby's impossibly red face.

 

“You really enjoyed it the first time.” Ruby bites her lip.

 

_Aaah._

 

Right. 

 

Few months ago, on one cold night, while fiddling with her DSLR, she decided to take experiment shots of her cozy wife on the bed. She doesn’t know how it evolved into a sexy photoshoot but Ruby started showing a little bit of skin and they ended up mutually liking it. Until she realized that the pictures are too lewd to be seen by anyone. She immediately erased all of them directly from the camera itself. Not wanting to do it in her laptop, Yuri taught her to not trust anything that can connect to a wireless connection. Especially if the said woman is not around to counterattack a hack.

 

You then remembered her daughter’s instant camera. But it wasn't good for low light setting and she ended up using all of Ruri's films in her desire to get a good shot. She wouldn't forget the way her daughter's face fell when she found out she can’t take photos that day but brightly asked for the photos she took. That's probably one of the most embarrassing moments of her life and probably Ruby’s.

 

She blinks from the memory and slowly picks up the camera again. With shaking hands, she press the ‘flash’ button to turn it off before taking another one. It ended up a little bit silhouetted. Not bad at all considering the only light source they have is their bed lamp. She quickly throws it to the side, pressing the plus sign button to raise the exposure before taking a shot again.

 

She's impressed with the quality, so she reaches for the box again and examines the various lenses and other accessories. Very excited to experiment with all of them.

 

Ruby is more than willing to model for her. _So,_ willing to pose and expose herself for her. They both work together to create different poses and to put unique ambients to each shot.

 

They mutually want to make this so called _art_ that is solely for the both of them.

 

A couple of hours and three packs of films later, she endured the longest blue balls she ever had in favor of capturing good shots. Her wife looks so damn erotic in the photos, a word that she never thought she would describe Ruby. She’s very satisfied that this camera does pretty good in low light setting. Something that she thinks wasn't coincidental. 

 

Ruby slowly holds her hand and caresses it. She immediately set down the camera to dip down and kiss her. The photos are great but the real thing is a hundred times better.

 

“Thank you.” She whispers, breathless. Her wife didn't get to say her response because she’s already kissing her again. It didn’t take long for them to get into the heat. The both of them are already aroused for hours. Ruby gasps her name then spreads her legs for her. The redhead is so wet that her throbbing member slid in easily. 

 

She sighed in pleasure. 

 

_Finally._

 

It's been a while since their last.

 

You pumps eagerly into Ruby. Grunting as she increased the speed of her thrusts. One of her knuckles collided with something hard. Her brain, even with the in and out blanking, get to process what it is; her camera. Somewhere in her mind gave out an idea.

 

“Love-” Ruby gasp, moaning to the side of her neck. “I’m c-clo-”

 

Her wife's pussy starts to tighten up on her member. She sits up, grabs the camera and press the shutter hard as Ruby’s body arc up and shakes from her intense and well built up release. You rashly tossed the camera to the side and kept her thrusts before she explodes inside her wife. 

 

She leans down to give her wife the after sex kisses and cuddles that she loves.

 

They cleaned up a few minutes later.

 

The couple gathers all the scattered films and stored them in a safe box. Making sure to count them -if they're complete- so none would just accidentally pop out of nowhere and risks their daughter finding one. It will be a disaster and she wouldn't be able to live with it.

 

You stares at the last one she took, jaw dropping. It came out really good. The moment was captured so well.

 

Ruby snatches it from her hands, fuming.

 

“What?" She blinks at her, very confused. "You don't like it?”

 

“You're staring so hard.”

 

“Because it looks great. I mean you look gre- hnpft!” She gets cut off by a pillow smearing her face. You pushed it off of her face, snickering at her wife’s flustered cheeks while glaring at her adorably. She was about to take the photo but Ruby moves it out of her reach, well _tried_ to, but since she has longer reach than her it didn't seem threatening than her wife had wanted to. Doesn’t matter because You is horrified. “You want to discard it!? It came out good!”

 

“It's so embarrassing!”

 

“But I’m the only one who will see.”

 

“That's not the prob- pigii!” Ruby let out a high pitch scream when You scoops her up and stood on the bed. “W-Wha-” She doesn’t understand why You had to stand. It's not like she's going to run away. 

 

“Listen to me first, love.” You said, all serious. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I want you to feel at ease with me.”

 

“I do. But can you sit down first?”

 

“Oh.” She blinks, like she didn't mean to stand up in the first place. She sits back down but kept her wife in her arms. “Sorry.”

 

Such a dork.

 

“I don’t have any problem with this… it's just embarrassing. Let me get used to it first, okay?”

 

Her eyes widen in realization. “Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it without your conse-” 

 

“I know, it's okay." Ruby interrupts, her index finger instantly silencing You. "We both enjoy this,” she paused. “but I get to decide which one should go.”

 

You purses her lips then relented with a sigh. “Alright.”

 

“But since today is your special day,” Ruby said slowly, almost seductively, putting the mini film to her lips. “you can make a bargain with me.”

 

You blinks. 

 

Ruby snickers at her.

 

She smirks, taking her hand and places soft kisses on it. “Anything that you want, my beautiful mermaid.” This endearment was one of the redhead’s weaknesses. You reserves it for special time just like this. 

 

It's such a perfect timing.

 

Ruby flushed. 

 

“Dummy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You” - Freestyle.  
> -lmao, just imagining them havin a conversation about how You met Henriette is gold. You doesn’t want to tell the truth but Ruby saw right through her: "Did you do it with her?" You: *dies inside*  
> -FunFact: Hyodo Sayuri's birthday is April 22, and she became my fav N card after writing her.  
> -I will come clean now, this story has a very unrealistic part. It takes at least 10 years experience to be a Cruise Ship Captain. Starting from Apprenticeship/Deck Cadet/Third Officer, Second Officer, First Officer/Chief Officer then finally the Master aka Captain. All of the ranks required at least a year or two years experience to take the next license. When I first started writing all of the chapters draft, I haven't researched the proper way to become a captain. I can't change it anymore coz I have to scrap all of it and that's just a big NO for me. I changed the real thing to match the story line I have already put myself into. But I hope you still enjoyed this story nonetheless, coz first and foremost, this is a youruby fic.  
> -Pcyqo, you are the best!  
> -dont wait for the last chap...it will take longer, still 50% done...


End file.
